Être nymphomane, les secrets d'Hinata Hyûga
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Hinata, la douce, la fragile Hinata est bien trop pure et timide pour s'intéresser au sexe. À moins que...
1. Secret 1 : La masturbation

**Résumé :** Hinata, la douce, la fragile Hinata est bien trop pure et timide pour s'intéresser au sexe. À moins que...

 **Rated :** M, pour des raisons évidentes.

 **Disclamer :** Évidemment, rien n'est à moi.

 **Bonjour tout le monde :D Voici finalement la partie sur Hinata. Pour les nouveaux venus, cette fiction se déroule en parallèle de ma précédente fic, « Être une peste, les leçon d'Ino Yamanaka », mais vous pouvez tout à fais la lire sans avoir connaissance du volet sur Ino.**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez je vais y aller fort dans cette fic, on va parler de sexe, et on va bien explorer le sujet ! Il y aura des lemons, et notre petite Hinata va bien se dévergonder ! C'est l'occasion pour moi de m'entraîner à écrire des lemons hétéros, et toutes critiques est évidemment la bienvenue.**

 **Je remercie comme d'habitude Chichichi-blue pour toute l'inspiration qu'elle me donne !**

 **Les playlists proposées sont juste histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **I don't know who I am anymore **\- Lophee****

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hinata tressaillit et rougit fortement en sentant une main s'aventurer sur sa hanche. Au début, elle avait pensé que la personne à ses côtés l'avait touchée par accident... Mais là, le doute n'était simplement plus possible alors que des doigts venaient titiller doucement l'élastique de sa jupe de lycéenne.

C'était pour ce genre de raison que ses parents lui avaient toujours défendu de prendre le métro !

Elle comprenait maintenant, mais il était trop tard, la main se dirigeait déjà doucement vers ses fesses. Hinata avala difficilement sa salive, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle regretta de s'être crue assez intouchable pour pouvoir prendre le métro sans encombre afin d'aller en ville avec Tenten. Elle aurait dû appeler sa famille pour qu'on lui envoi une voiture au lieu de rentrer chez elle seule en métro. Mais quelle idée !

La main descendit sous la jupe et toucha ses fesses à travers sa culotte. Hinata était raide, tendue comme la corde d'un arc, et ne respirait même plus. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que supporter ça : si elle criait, elle ferait un scandale et ses parents la puniraient sans aucuns doutes ! Et puis, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. En vérité, elle était si tétanisée que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le courage de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Dans sa tête, elle imaginait déjà le pire. Si ça se trouve, elle allait se faire violer et elle allait peut-être tomber enceinte. Ou pire, et si on décidait de l'assassiner ?!

Elle hoqueta doucement, retrouvant un semblant de souffle, lorsque la main se mit à malaxer une de ses fesses. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose ; que cela cesse. C'était mal et sale, et que diraient ses parents en la voyant ?

Elle sentit une deuxième main – probablement à la même personne – caresser son bassin et descendre doucement vers son pubis. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et qu'elle allait mourir de honte. Ces doigts glissaient sans qu'elle ne trouve la force de les arrêter. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. » chuchota-t-elle si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Quand soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La main venait de plonger entre ses cuisses et avaient caressé son intimité à travers sa culotte. Hinata ouvrit doucement la bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement de pure surprise.

C'était... Bon ?

Les mots se succédaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'y trouve un sens quelconque. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Cette sensation... Est-ce que c'était supposé se sentir comme ça ?

C'était bon. Ça faisait du bien. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'homme qui la touchait et pourtant elle avait très soudainement l'envie irrépressible d'en demander plus.

Le métro s'arrêta et Hinata se déroba à ces caresses forcées. Elle courut vers la sortie sans demander son reste, alors que ce n'était même pas sa station. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver et quand elle fut certaine de ne plus être en danger, elle s'appuya contre un mur pour se ressaisir. Quelqu'un l'avait touché... En bas... À l'endroit le plus tabou, le plus interdis de son corps...

Et Hinata avait aimé ça.

Alors qu'elle entrait chez elle, un domestique accourut pour récupérer le manteau d'Hinata et lui annoncer que le dîner serait prêt dans l'heure. La jeune fille acquiesça simplement et monta dans sa chambre comme un robot.

Elle jeta son sac sur son grand lit en forme de rond et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Les perruches dans leur cage chantonnaient gaiement alors qu'Hinata se laissa tomber assise sur les draps roses. Son regard était perdu et son esprit embrumé était focalisé sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffla qu'elle devrait simplement passer à autre chose, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle sentait encore cette main fantomatique sur son sexe et la chaleur qu'elle y avait laissé. Hinata resta comme cela, à se rejouer la scène dans sa tête pendant au moins quinze minutes. Elle était partagée entre horreur et ... Et un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le miroir en face d'elle attrapa ses yeux et elle y vit soudainement son reflet. On disait souvent d'elle qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec sa peau très pâle, ses yeux opalins et ses longs cheveux noires. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, et elle en avait très certainement la fragilité, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse la voir comme quelque chose de... Sexuel. Qu'on puisse la toucher ainsi. Pour elle, c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible, quelque chose de réservé aux actrices pornographiques et aux prostituées...

Même lorsqu'elle s'imaginait mariée à Sasuke, des années plus tard, elle n'avait jamais pensé à une chose pareille. En fait, c'était un peu idiot, mais elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible de toucher cet endroit.

Doucement, Hinata écarta les cuisses. Dans son miroir, elle pouvait désormais apercevoir sa culotte blanche sous sa jupe bleue. Elle retint son souffle. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, elle le savait... Mais il fallait qu'elle réessaye.

Sa main tremblante se dirigea lentement vers l'entre-jambe. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle posa finalement ses doigts sur sa vulve, toujours à travers le sous-vêtement. Elle frémit.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que ça pouvait être aussi bon ! Comment avait-elle pu ignorer ça jusqu'à maintenant !

Et alors que ses doigts bougeaient de façon désordonnée sur son intimité, elle sentait une forme de plaisir totalement inconnue se rependre dans le bas de son ventre. Son souffle s'accélérait et ses doigts dansaient et elle se sentait si... Si...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Le dîners est prêt. »

« Je... J'arrive ! »

* * *

 **Acte I : Le crépuscule**

* * *

 **Secret N°1 La masturbation**

* * *

Hinata était nerveuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques jours auparavant quand un inconnu l'avait touchée dans le métro. Elle serra les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, se sentant dégoutté par la vague de chaleur qui se rependait dans son bassin en se souvenant de la scène.

Elle souffla et de la vapeur s'échappa d'entre ses délicates petites lèvres pour se dissiper dans le froid automnale. Elle attendait que la voiture de Sasuke vienne la chercher, comme tous les matins depuis presque un an.

Sasuke était son petit ami.

Enfin, si on voulait. Elle lui était promise en mariage, mais ni lui ni elle n'avaient vraiment eu le choix. Il lui avait proposé de sortir officiellement avec lui il y avait de ça plusieurs mois, et Hinata était d'une nature trop timide et trop soumise pour refuser. Elle avait accepté, elle avait simplement dit "oui" aux hommes comme on le lui avait toujours appris, bien que les intentions de Sasuke à son égard restaient un complet mystère à ses yeux.

Il était froid. Il ne lui parlait pas. Elle faisait uniquement un trajet en sa compagnie ; celui pour se rendre au lycée. En dehors de cela, ils ne se voyaient presque jamais, à l'exception des fois où Hinata était invitée à dîner chez sa belle famille.

La limousine blanche s'arrêta devant chez elle et le portier descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir à Hinata. Comme tous les matins, elle lui sourit timidement et le remercia avant de monter dans le véhicule. Elle s'assit en face de Sasuke, comme elle en avait coutume. Le soir, l'Uchiwa rentrait dans une berline noire, plus pratique, mais le matin il avait un véhicule lui permettant de faire face à Hinata.

La jeune fille n'en comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt puisque de toute façon, ils ne se regardaient pas et se saluaient à peine. Hinata n'adressait la parole à Sasuke que si ce dernier lui disait quelque chose, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Au début, la petite Hyûga avait trouvé ces silences très pesant, mais désormais elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Si Sasuke ne voulait pas parler, elle n'avait pas à parler, ou tout du moins c'était ce que son père lui aurait dit. Docile petite Hinata ne se permettrait jamais de manquer de respect à un homme, encore moins son futur mari.

Alors que le trajet suivait son cour, Hinata laissa glisser ses yeux et ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le métro. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et ne trouverait sans doute jamais le courage de le faire de toute façon. Pourtant elle aurait bien voulu le dire à quelqu'un. Beaucoup de questions à propos de ce genre de chose restaient sans réponse dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée en compagnie de son petit ami, Hinata sentit des regards haineux se diriger vers elle, mais elle en avait l'habitude et ne se formalisa pas plus que ça. Beaucoup de filles la jalousaient d'avoir obtenu Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme sans aucun doute le plus convoité du lycée. Peu de filles ne se pavanaient pas à ses pieds, mais Tenten Inoue, la meilleure amie d'Hinata, en faisait partie.

Alors qu'elle marchait désormais seule pour aller retrouver sa salle de classe et ses amies, Hinata repéra du coin de l'œil Ino Yamanaka qui faisait son habituel défilé dans les couloirs. Elle accéléra le pas et changea de trajectoire, prenant bien soin d'éviter la "reine du lycée". Il valait mieux ne pas être sur son chemin, quelqu'en soit la raison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa salle de classe, Hinata repéra rapidement les deux chignons bruns de sa meilleure amie. Elle se dirigea vers elle mais arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'elle remarqua la personne en compagnie de laquelle elle était ; Sabaku no Temari. Elle était visiblement en train de la filmer et Hinata resta un poliment en retrait en attendant qu'elles aient fini. Temari était la journaliste du lycée et il n'était pas rare qu'elle interroge les élèves. Elle avait également posée des questions à Hinata la veille et elle était à priori en train de poser les mêmes à son amie. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux jeunes filles, Hinata entendit Tenten s'exclamer :

« Cette peste d'Ino Yamanaka ! »

Tenten n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour dire une chose pareille ! Hinata admirait Tenten pour sa franchise et son honnêteté, mais elle avait parfois peur que son amie ne s'attire des ennuis à agir de la sorte.

Alors que Temari la remerciait en rangeant ses affaires et s'éloignant d'elle, Hinata salua doucement son amie. Tenten avait l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui. C'était une bonne chose, mais Hinata se demandait si elle pouvait tout de même se permettre de lui raconter ses problèmes...

À la pause déjeuner, le petite Hyûga finit par oser timidement :

« Tenten... Dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a souvent des agressions sexuelles dans le métro ? »

La dénommée leva ses grands yeux chocolats de son bentô et regarda son amie en clignant des yeux. Elle avait la bouche pleine et de petites miettes de nourritures au coin de la bouche et Hinata lui trouva un air très innocent.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Tenten avec un air pensif après avoir avalé sa nourriture, « à ce qu'il parait ça arrive oui. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question tout d'un coup ? »

« Oh, oh pour rien, rien du tout ! » S'empressa de répondre Hinata en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

« Vraiment ? » Insista l'adolescente aux chignons. « Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose ? »

Hinata secoua vivement la tête, rougissant ardemment. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Tenten ce qu'il s'était passé, même si elle l'avait voulu, à cet instant précis les mots n'auraient simplement pas quittés sa bouche. Elle avait soudainement beaucoup trop honte pour lui en toucher ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Je... Non, pas du tout ! » bafouilla-t-elle confusément. « Je... J'étais juste curieuse c'est tout... »

Tenten cligna d'abords des yeux comme si elle n'était pas très convaincue et Hinata se sentit incapable de respirer pendant quelques instants. Elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et que tout le monde savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, tout le monde savait que quelqu'un l'avait touchée, et tout le monde devait la trouver bien dégoûtante à présent, et Tenten était sans doute sur le point de le lui dire !

... Ou pas. La jeune fille cligna encore des yeux avant de sourire, puis de glousser, et finalement elle éclata de rire.

« Excuse... Excuse moi, Hina, » fit-elle entre deux rires, « je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais parler de sexe un jour ! »

Hinata ne pouvait toujours pas respirer et son visage devint encore plus rouge, si cela était possible. Elle gémit d'embrassement mais poussa tout de même un soupire de soulagement. Bien sûr que Tenten ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui lui était arrivée. Personne ne le pouvait. Cette histoire la rendait paranoïaque.

« Tu sais si tu veux parler de sexualité, tu peux me le dire, » fit Tenten avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. « Même si je ne suis peut-être pas la plus cultivée dans ce domaine, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Bien qu'Hinata aurait été plus que ravie d'avoir enfin une vraie discussion sur ce sujet là avec quelqu'un, son cœur menaçait d'exploser tant son rythme cardiaque était élevé. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager d'en parler franchement avec quelqu'un. Et puis elle était beaucoup trop timide et n'avait strictement aucune expérience, alors à quoi bon.

« N... Non, je... Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on en parle... » dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Oh Hinata, tu es trop choux quand tu rougis comme ça ! » dit joyeusement Tenten « Mais il n'y a pas de raison d'être embarrassée, tu sais ! La sexualité fait partie de la vie et un jour ou l'autre on y sera confrontée, toi comme moi. » Elle fit une pause pour boire une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouteille. Hinata sentait la chaleur sur ses joues commencer à diminuer mais elle était toujours très tendue. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parler de sexe à qui que ce soit alors le simple fait d'effleurer le sujet la rendait toute gênée.

« Même si je dois t'avouer que ce jour ma paraît encore très loin... » ajouta pensivement son amie « Hé, cet imbécile d'Uchiwa ne t'a pas touché, par vrai ? »

Hinata secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien, si jamais il te manque de respect, fais le moi savoir, d'accord ? J'irai lui casser les dents ! »

Les deux adolescentes gloussèrent à l'idée d'un Sasuke martyrisé par une fille. Hinata était heureuse que Tenten soit là pour la protéger, et heureuse qu'elle soit là tout court. Sa pauvre amie avait traversé une période difficile, mais elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Hinata songea que c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans le métro. Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison d'embêter Tenten avec ses histoires... Elle avait déjà ses propres problèmes.

Tout ce qu'Hinata voulait, c'était oublier cette main sur son intimité et profiter de la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait plus parler de sexe ni poser de question à qui que ce soit, et durant le reste de la journée, ses souvenirs la laissèrent tranquille.

* * *

Le souffle cours, les muscles brûlants, Hinata sentit une mèche de cheveux s'évader de son chignon et se perdre prêt de ses lèvres alors qu'elle envoyait son bras vers son adversaire.

Entre 17 heures et 18 heures, elle avait entraînement dans le dojo que ses parents tenaient. Ils insistaient pour qu'elle continue sa formation alors qu'elle était très loin d'être douée. Cela faisait partie de la routine de discipline que lui imposait en particulier son père.

Alors que son corps bougeait par réflexe pour assener un cou à son professeur d'arts martiaux, Hinata se fit avoir par une parade qu'elle aurait facilement pu éviter. La main droite du sensei l'attrapa au niveau de l'épaule, et l'autre se posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le jeune fille fut soulevée dans les airs et pendant un instant, elle se crut à nouveau dans le métro.

La main du professeur avait effleuré son entre jambe. La sensation de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer toute la journée revint avec un force magistrale. Hinata avait l'impression que sa tête était lourde et que les membres entre son cou et son bassin n'existaient plus tant son entre jambe lui pesait.

Atterrissant mollement au sol, la jeune fille dû réprimer l'envie de passer sa main entre ses cuisses, à la fois pour chasser la sensation fantôme du touché étranger et pour raviver le plaisir qui sen était confusément dégagé.

Hinata termina sa leçon comme un robot. Elle prit ensuite une douche, se déshabillant comme toujours dos au miroir pour ne voir son corps. Elle ne voulait pas être exposée à sa propre nudité. La nudité, c'était pour les filles à la télé, pour les personnes indignes. Elle s'était déjà salie l'autre soir en aventurant ses doigts là où elle n'aurait pas dû et elle ne voulait pas recommencer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grand salon de sa luxueuse demeure, Hinata tenta d'agir normalement et de chasser les pensées qui la hantaient et qu'elle jugeait vraiment indécentes.

« Bonsoir, petite sœur, » dit-elle avec douceur à la petite silhouette qui était assise sur leur grand canapé rond, devant l'immense écran plat du salon.

Hanabi, énergique comme à son habitude, ne prêta pas attention au salutations de son aînée. Elle se leva et sautilla partout, flânant dans le salon en chantant des paroles en anglais qu'Hinata ne pouvait comprendre. Hanabi était d'un naturel beaucoup plus énergique qu'Hinata. Elle avait plus de libertés qu'elle, elle était la deuxième enfant et de ce fait, ses parents laissaient naturellement passer plus de choses et Hinata ne s'offusqua pas de son manque de politesse. C'était courant à son égard.

Neji, par contre, entra dans le salon avec un air plus qu'outré.

« Hanabi, tu n'as pas honte ? Qu'est-ce que ton père dirait s'il entendait ça ? Et depuis quand tu regardes ce genre de chaîne ? » s'exclama-t-il en désignant la télé qui diffusait un programme musicale dans lequel des filles en maillot de bain dansaient au ralentis.

« Ben quoi... ? C'est juste de la musique. » rétorqua Hanabi en sautant en direction du canapé pour s'y asseoir en tailleur.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que les paroles veulent dire ? Si j'étais toi, j'éteindrais ça tout de suite. » dit froidement Neji en s'éloignant du salon.

Hinata le suivit pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi de toute façon. Elle s'assit en face de sa mère, Hikari, qui était elle aussi déjà là. Neji prit place à ses côtés et se tenait poliment droit en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

Après quelques minutes, Hanabi entra dans la pièce avec son casque sur les oreilles, et la musique qui s'en dégageait était audible par tous. Hinata était presque sûre que sa sœur savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle profitait du fait que ni sa mère ni les gouvernantes ne comprennent l'anglais pour écouter des chansons qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Hanabi aimait flirter avec les limites. Hinata n'était pas comme ça, elle était beaucoup plus sage...

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? »

Hinata se raidit en reconnaissant la voix d'Hiashi, son père, dans son dos. Il ordonna au majordome de saisir l'Ipod de sa fille et celui-ci finit brisé par les mains de l'employé. Suite à cela il jeta l'appareil dans l'assiette de la petite fille. Celle-ci pâlit en regardant l'engin détruit devant elle.

« Aucune de mes filles ne s'abaissera à écouter de la musique faite pour... Pour les filles de joie ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Hanabi ? » s'exclama son père avec un ton très sévère.

L'enfant déglutis et bredouille « Oui, oui père. »

Suite à cela, l'un des membres du personnel retira l'assiette contenant le cadavre du petit appareil pour lui en fournir une propre. Hinata restait toute droite et tendue tandis que le dîner était servi et que ses parents échangeaient les politesses habituelles. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père s'énervait.

« Et toi, Hinata, quelle note as-tu obtenu à ce devoir de chimie ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit en réalisant que l'on s'intéressait à elle. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers sa mère et répondit d'une petite voix : « On... Onze... »

« Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

« Onze. » répéta la jeune fille.

« C'est mauvais. » commenta froidement son père « Comme d'habitude. »

Hinata rabaissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle n'avait pas de bons résultats scolaires, ils étaient moyens, voir en dessous de la moyenne. Elle n'était pas vraiment le type de fille très « scolaire », elle avait beau étudié, elle n'arrivait pas à augmenter ses résultats. Sa mère ne semblait même plus s'en formaliser, mais son père continuait à lui montrer à quel point il la décevait.

« Et Neji, que donnent tes résultats en ce moment ? »

« J'ai eu 19 à l'interrogation de biologie qu'on nous a rendu aujourd'hui, » répondit poliment le jeune homme.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup plus réjouissant. » commenta le patriarche avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

Hinata savait que son père était beaucoup plus fier de Neji que d'elle. Neji était son cousin, leurs pères étaient jumeaux, mais depuis la mort de celui de Neji, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, le jeune homme était élevé dans la famille de son oncle et en faisait pratiquement partie. Il était comme un fils pour le père d'Hinata, et comme un frère pour Hinata elle-même.

Enfin, un frère très froid. Et autoritaire. Mais un frère quand même.

À la fin du dîner, Hinata attendait, comme d'habitude, que tous le monde se lève pour partir la dernière en signe de politesse. Neji fit tomber l'un de ses couverts et lui ordonna presque de le ramasser pour lui. Hinata se pencha et s'exécuta docilement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. Elle serra les cuisses une énième fois en réprimant les souvenirs du métro.

Encore cette fichue main qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir entre ses jambes ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle parle de ça à quelqu'un. Elle commençait à se poser des questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée auparavant et cela la perturbait beaucoup trop.

Profitant donc du temps qu'il lui restait avant de ne devoir aller au lit, Hinata se glissa dans la véranda où sa mère était en train de tricoter et s'assit doucement en face d'elle, s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres avant de demander :

« Mère, je pourrais vous poser quelques questions ? »

Hikari ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête.

« Sasuke est mon petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » fit Hikari en fronçant les sourcils « À toi de me le dire, Hinata. »

La jeune fille ravala difficilement sa salive. Effectivement, c'était une question stupide mais le fait était qu'elle ne savait pas comment demander ce qu'elle voulait demander.

« Un... Un jour lui et moi, on va se marier, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-elle nerveusement.

« Selon toute vraisemblance, oui. » répondit sa mère sans lever les yeux de son trico.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration et bafouilla :

« Donc... On... On aura... »

« Vous aurez quoi ? » demanda sa mère en s'impatientant.

« Une... Nuit de noce ? » fit Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

Elle rougit fortement et ses yeux se baissèrent pour venir regarder les poings serrés qu'elle tenait contre ses cuisses. Hikari lâcha vivement son trico, comme si quelque chose avait fait « tilt » dans son esprit.

« Sasuke t'a touché ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non, non, non ! » s'empressa de répondre Hinata malgré sa gêne « Il ne m'a rien fais ! »

« Ça m'étonne, » répliqua Hikara en lâchant un petit rire jaune. « Les hommes sont tous des pervers. À la moindre occasion ils t'attrapent et te forcent. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère lui disait ça et Hinata était toujours aussi confuse. Les hommes forcent à quoi exactement ? Elle pressentait un peu confusément qu'il s'agissait de sexe, mais elle n'en était pas sûre et se représentait mal la chose.

« Laisse Sasuke te toucher, Hinata, » trancha sa mère en reprenant son tricot. « Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute manière. »

« Le... Le laisser me... » bafouilla la jeune fille, complètement perdue. « Vous voulez dire que je dois... »

« Cette discussion est fini, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. » répondit autoritairement la matriarche en lui coupant la parole.

« Mais mère... » tenta d'insister sa fille.

« Assez ! J'ai dit assez ! »

* * *

Hinata dormit mal cette nuit là. Elle avait des sensations bizarres au niveau de l'entre jambe et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe.

Elle avait toujours été terriblement prude. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué, lui disant seulement que c'était quelque chose de sale dont il fallait qu'elle se préserve. C'était en cours de biologie que la pauvre adolescente avait appris comment on concevait un enfant. Jusqu'à lors, chaque fois qu'un groupe de fille dans lequel elle était avait abordé ce sujet, Hinata avait rougi et trouvé le moyen de s'éclipser.

Mais maintenant elle voulait savoir.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Parce que... Quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe, avec _son_ sexe, lui avait fais du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Et même si c'était sale, et mal, et tout un tas d'autre trucs, Hinata était trop curieuse et trop obsédée par la question pour la laisser sans réponse.

« Calmez-vous ! » chuchota-t-elle à ses perruches qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter dans leur cage alors qu'Hinata rentrait d'une longue journée d'école. Elle posa son sac au pied de son bureau et ferma les immenses rideaux mauves qui couvraient sa baie vitrée. Elle saisit ensuite le dictionnaire sur une de ses étagères et s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit l'épais livre à la lettre « S » et commença ses recherches. Le rose lui monta involontairement aux joues lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le mot « sexe ».

« Caractère physique permanent de l'individu humain, animal ou végétal, permettant de distinguer, dans chaque espèce, des individus mâles et des individus femelles ensemble de ces individus mâles ou femelles. » lut-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais cela ne lui était d'aucune aide, elle passa donc à la seconde définition.

« Les organes sexuels, la verge chez l'homme, la vulve et le vagin chez la femme. »

Une vague de chaleur traversa la Hyûga. Elle referma brutalement le dictionnaire et alla le ranger à sa place. Ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce que les gens entendaient par « sexe ». Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Après avoir dîner en compagnie de sa famille, Hinata regagna sa chambre et décida de franchir le pas et prit son ordinateur portable avec elle sur son lit. Elle l'alluma, le cœur déjà serré d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le jeune fille retenait son souffle et jetait nerveusement des coups d'œils vers sa porte. Personne n'allait rentrer, personne ne venait jamais, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelqu'un allait faire irruption d'un moment à l'autre ?

Nerveusement, elle ouvrit une page google et la regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien écrire. Ses doigts frémissaient, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour taper le mot « sexe » dans la barre de recherche.

Les pages qui s'affichèrent étaient en majeur partie des articles sexo de type « magazines féminin ». Hinata en feuilleta timidement quelques uns sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. On lui parlait de « kamasutra », de « point g », de « préliminaires » et elle ignorait tout bonnement ce que cela signifiait.

Frustrée, Hinata décida de taper quelque chose de plus concret et écrivit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit « femmes nues ». L'écran se reflétait sur ses grands yeux opalins alors qu'elle cliquait et défilait de site en site. Elle hésita un instant lorsque l'un d'entre eu afficha une bannière qui lui demandait si elle était majeure. Hinata cliqua d'abord sur la case « non », ce qui la renvoya sur la page précédente... Mais après quelques secondes supplémentaires, la curiosité prit le pas. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Ce qu'il y avait à l'écran, les yeux de l'adolescente ne pouvaient le déchiffrer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait sous les yeux des pénis en érections et des vulves en gros plan. Les actions de ses hommes et de ses femmes sur les photos devant elle ne faisaient aucun sens dans son esprit, et pourtant elle sentait son entre jambe se réchauffer ardemment. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans le bas de son ventre et sa tête tournait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Après plusieurs minutes à parcourir les différentes photos que les sites lui proposait, Hinata tomba sur une image représentant une jeune japonaise dans un métro avec un homme qui passait sa main sous ses fesses. La jeune fille ravala difficilement sa salive. Elle continua son petit chemin et commençait enfin à se faire une idée plus précise de ceux en quoi consistait le « sexe » exactement.

Elle finit par fermer l'ordinateur et éteignit toutes les lumières pour se mettre au lit.

Entre les draps de satins, Hinata ressassait les images nouvelles qu'elle venait de voir. Elle laissa ses doigts s'aventurer sur son corps, comme elle l'avait vu sur certaines photos, toutes barrières morales étant momentanément oubliées. Les sensations étaient trop douces pour que tous s'arrête maintenant.

Trouvant le chemin vers son intimité, Hinata fut surprise par l'humidité et la douceur de sa propre vulve. Elle tâta le terrain sans même savoir ce qu'elle touchait exactement. Elle savait juste que ça lui faisait du bien et c'était suffisant. C'était un peu comme un massage. Mais en plus agréable.

Elle n'avait pas de difficulté à rester silencieuse alors que le bout de ses doigts fouillaient cette partie d'elle même qu'elle n'avait même jamais osé regarder dans un miroir. Elle constata qu'un certain endroit de son anatomie lui procurait des sensations beaucoup plus exacerbées que le reste de son intimité.

Le souffle saccadé, Hinata se mit à titiller son clitoris, sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Le bout de son indexe faisait des petits ronds sur la montagne de chair, ce mouvement étant celui qu'Hinata jugeait le plus agréable.

Elle eut envie de s'arrêter plusieurs fois, se disant qu'elle n'allait quand même pas passer toute la nuit à faire ça, mais le plaisir était si doux... C'était comme si le soleil inondait son bas ventre et que des millions de petits papillons y virevoltaient.

Et bientôt, le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra encore plus et elle paniqua en réalisant qu'elle ne contrôlait plus du tout ses mouvements. Son corps en demandait plus et son doigt s'activa encore plus ardemment contre le petit bout de chair.

Son dos s'arqua et son souffle se bloqua soudainement, tandis que quelque chose en elle se contractait et se décontractait au rythme des battements de son cœur, lui procurant des vagues de bien être inimaginable. Hinata cru que son corps s'était physiquement envolé pendant les longues secondes où l'orgasme la parcouru.

Alors que le plaisir se dissipait, elle se redressa et plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

* * *

 **Beaucoup de blah blah dans ce premier chapitre, mais c'était important pour poser le cadre. Je n'ai pas trouvé le prénom de la mère d'Hinata, donc je l'ai appelé Hikari. Si l'un d'entre vous connaît son prénom, dîtes-le moi, mais je crois qu'elle n'en a pas x')**

 **Dîtes-donc, mais c'est que notre Hinata est encore bien trop mignonne dans ce chapitre ? Je vous donne rendez-vous au Secret N°2 pour plus de dépravation ;)**


	2. Secret 2 : Exhibitionnisme

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour le secret numéro 2 !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Odin Sphere OST - World Map**

 **Son Lux - Easy**

 **I feel like I'm going to cry - RILFE**

* * *

 **Secret N°2 : L'Exhibitionnisme**

* * *

Hinata était assise sur son grand lit rond au draps couleurs roses et crèmes. Elle regardait rêveusement les oiseaux dans la volière faire leur toilette. Une douce brise secouait les feuilles des arbres et venait caresser ses longs cheveux soyeux, l'immense baie vitrée étant grand ouverte.

Citron, une petite perruche jaune et verte se mit à gazouiller lorsque Azur, une autre pruche bleue ciel, s'approcha d'elle. Les deux oiseaux joignirent leur bec, comme s'ils s'embrassaient. Hinata sourit doucement face à ce tableau parfait et extrêmement mignon.

Puis, Azur grimpa sur le dos de Citron et déploya une aile en faisant des mouvements de vas-et-vient.

Hinata laissa son visage tomber au creux de sa main. Même les oiseaux ne pensaient qu'au sexe.

* * *

L'adolescente resserra son sac contre elle dans le froid matinal. Elle n'aimait pas avoir froid, et elle ressentait la fraîcheur automnale à travers ses collants blancs. Il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour être habillée aussi chaudement, mais Hinata préférait être couverte. Elle se sentait mal pour une raison en particulier et cette raison était...

Qu'elle se masturbait.

Personne ne devait savoir ça.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que se toucher faisait du bien, elle le faisait tous les soirs. Elle attendait d'être sûre que tout le monde la croit endormie et gardait la couette sur elle au cas où quelqu'un la surprendrait. Ensuite elle se touchait jusqu'à retrouver la sensation de plaisir ultime qu'elle avait éprouvée la fois précédente. Parfois ça allait très vite, parfois elle devait attendre pendant prés d'une demi heure avant d'atteindre l'extase.

Et après elle se sentait sale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer. Elle préférait donc s'habiller et couvrir sa peau, comme si quelqu'un allait deviner ce qu'elle faisait pendant la nuit...

Depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait l'impression que le jardinier la regardait, mais peut-être que c'était juste dans sa tête... Hinata s'éloigna du portail doré de sa demeure et se cacha derrière l'épais mur en brique. Ses grands yeux opalins lui conféraient une très bonne vision et si elle se concentrait, elle arrivait même parfois à voir à travers les objets. Elle contracta donc ses pupilles pour observer à travers le mur l'employé qui, effectivement, avaient les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se trouvait Hinata quelques secondes auparavant.

Sa mère avait peut-être raison les hommes ne pensaient qu'au sexe...

La limousine arriva enfin et Hinata y monta avant de s'asseoir en silence face à Sasuke, comme toujours. Elle regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre en gardant ses cuisses fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

 _« Laisse Sasuke te toucher, tu n'y peux rien. »_ lui avait dit sa mère.

Si tous les hommes ne pensaient qu'au sexe, Sasuke y pensait forcément aussi. Après tout, derrière cette attitude froide se cachait un homme comme tous les autres, non ? Il n'était pas diffèrent du jardinier ou de l'inconnu du métro...

Et cette pensée fit frémir Hinata. Sasuke lui apparaissait soudainement comme un prédateur. Il était là, juste en face d'elle, et il ne bougeait pas, les yeux baissés sur son livre, mais peut-être qu'il était comme un jaguar tapis dans la savane, attendant le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa proie !

Et si jamais il se jetait sur elle, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre !

Hinata se tendit d'un coup en poussant un petit gémissement effrayé. Sasuke ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle et tourna une page de son livre.

 _« Tu es ridicule, Hinata, »_ pensa-t-elle, _« ce n'est pas un animal, ne laisse pas ta mère t'effrayer avec ses stupides mots ! »_

Malgré tout, elle garda les cuisses solidement closes.

Sasuke sortait toujours le premier de la limousine et Hinata suivait en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent pour regagner leur classe respective.

« Comment va Neji ? » demanda Tenten, assise sur la table de son bureau, les pieds poussant négligemment la chaise devant elle.

Hinata passa distraitement une main sur dans ses cheveux tout en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

« Bien, comme toujours, » répondit-elle un peu distraitement, « il a fait des progrès dans le dojo et je crois que notre père en est très heureux. »

« C'est vrai ? Oh je devrais venir voir la prochaine compétition, Neji est tellement impressionnant quand il se bat ! »

Hinata s'assit devant son bureau en retenant un soupire de désespoir. Ses collants lui tenaient trop chaux, là tout de suite. Elle tourna la tête vers Tenten qui avait désormais l'air plongée dans ses pensées. Ses chignons étaient encore plus éparses que d'habitude, attachés un peu hasardeusement sur le bas de sa tête... Ça lui donnait presque l'air d'un petit chaton.

Tenten n'était pas très discrète et Hinata voyait bien qu'elle avait un gros coup de cœur pour son cousin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher à quel point Neji était beau, fort, poli et tout un tas d'autre chose. Aux yeux d'Hinata, bien sûre, Neji était diffèrent. Il était froid, très sérieux, trop sérieux...

Mais elle se gardait bien de le dire à son amie. Tenten avait toujours l'air si heureuse de voir Neji ou d'avoir de ses nouvelles, qui était-elle pour lui gâcher son bonheur ?

« La prochaine fois que tu as un week-end de libre, tu devrais venir manger à la maison ! » s'exclama soudainement la Hyûga.

« Ça serait avec plaisir, » répondit Tenten en souriant, « samedi prochain je ne fais rien, si tu veux. »

« Oh, cette semaine ça ne sera pas possible, je suis invitée chez Sasuke... »

« D'accord, on verra ça pour la semaine d'après alors. »

Hinata acquiesça et la conversation s'arrêta là car leur professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tenten descendit de son bureau et ses cheveux rebondirent, suivant ses mouvements.

Elle était indéniablement mignonne et pourtant elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Hinata aussi était jolie – elle le savait parce qu'on le lui disait sans cesse – mais elle était beaucoup trop timide... Si Sasuke n'était pas venu en lui ordonnant presque de sortir avec lui, elle serait tout aussi célibataire que Tenten.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le petite Hyûga se faufila dans les couloirs en essayant de se faire discrète. Elle avait perdu Tenten quelque part dans les couloirs l'Inoue était du genre à se laisser distraire pour un rien et elle avait sûrement dû s'arrêter en chemin pour discuter avec quelqu'un.

En cet instant précis, Hinata se concentrait très fort pour ne pas croiser le chemin d'Ino Yamanaka. Depuis l'incident du métro, elle l'évitait encore plus que d'habitude pour la simple et bonne raison que la reine des pestes avait un instinct hors du commun et savait toujours tout sur tous le monde.

Or, Hinata voulait à tout prix qu'on ignore tout d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient contractés afin de voir à travers la matière, scrutant les couloirs à la recherche de la Yamanaka, c'est pourquoi elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers quelqu'un et le percuta de plein fouet.

« Woah, » couina la Hyûga en tombant à la renverse, faisant par la même occasion ses livres s'envoler dans le couloir.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait. Hinata leva la tête pour voir que celui qu'elle avait percutée n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki qui la regardait avec un petit air amusé.

Elle ravala sa salive et resserra les cuisses, ne réalisant que trop tard qu'elle avait écarté les jambes dans sa chute.

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Hinata était trop gênée pour la saisir. Elle bafouilla un petit « oui » et se releva à la vitesse de la lumière. Naruto ramassa ses livres et les lui rendit avec un gentil sourire.

« Ben alors, tu ne m'as pas vu ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hinata serra ses affaires contre elle, complètement chamboulée. On pouvait voir sa culotte à travers son collant, est-ce que Naruto l'avait vu ? Est-ce que sa jupe l'avait caché ? Et voilà, elle repensait au sexe, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

« Dé... Désolée ! » bredouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

« C'est rien, mais... Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda l'adolescent.

Trop embarrassée pour rester là une seconde de plus, Hinata hocha la tête et reprit son chemin, se sauvant presque comme un lapin face à un chasseur.

 _« Les hommes sont tous des pervers, »_ avait dit sa mère, _« ils ne pensent qu'au sexe. »_

Pourquoi, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle lui dise ça ? Maintenant Hinata avait la sensation que tous les hommes voulaient d'elle de cette façon là...

… Et ça l'excitait.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » se demandait la jeune fille, absolument désespérée.

Elle ferma les rideaux dans sa chambre, bien que cela était inutile puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit. Hinata ne voulait simplement pas qu'on puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Assise sur son lit, elle jeta un regard anxieux en direction de ses perruches qui jouaient avec une petite cloche dans leur cage, puis, se mordillant les lèvres, elle finit par taper le mot qui hantait à présent son esprit.

 _« pornographie »_

Le sentiment qui envahit Hinata après avoir finalement lancé sa recherche était presque dépourvu de honte elle était trop excitée pour se sentir mal. En son fort intérieur, elle commençait déjà à se trouver des excuses : c'est la nature, la curiosité est tout à fait normale, je ne fais de mal à personne, ça restera secret pour toujours.

Elle cliqua sur le premier site donné par le moteur de recherche et n'y resta pas plus de quelques minutes. Elle avait simplement survolé les titres des vidéos et les vignettes sans même comprendre exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle paniqua lorsqu'une pub pornographique s'ouvrit en grand sur son ordinateur.

La voix d'une femme gémissant très érotiquement s'échappa de l'appareil et Hinata faillit crier, toute pâle d'angoisse. La panique lui fit faire des faux mouvements et elle ne coupa le son que quelques secondes plus tard, puis elle s'empressa de fermer cette stupide pub – qui lui demanda au passage deux fois si elle était bien certaine de vouloir quitter la page internet – avant de fermer également le moteur de recherche.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle, tétanisée sur son lit.

Elle regarda les perruches qui l'observaient avec des yeux tous ronds, comme si elles avaient compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, la jeune s'empressa d'effacer son historique.

* * *

Hinata était tendue. Elle était même plus que tendue elle était extrêmement nerveuse, et pourtant très excitée en même temps. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, s'en serait fini de sa vie !

Et pourtant elle le faisait.

Que dirait ses parents s'ils étaient au courant ? Ou Neji ? Ou Hanabi ?

Oh, non, Hanabi s'en ficherait probablement... Mais elle serait sans doute la seule.

Car, debout devant son portail en ce début de matinée, Hinata sentait le vent lui brûler les mollets, les cuisses et l'entre-jambe...

 **Elle ne portait pas de culotte.**

Sortir sans culotte, c'était une grande première pour elle. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire ça quelques jours en arrière mais désormais, l'excitation avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Absolument tout le reste.

La sensation de danger, de pouvoir être surprise à n'importe quel moment était toute nouvelle et surtout très, très intense.

Il ne s'était encore rien passé, mais Hinata pouvait déjà jurer qu'elle était toute mouillée. Elle sentit le jardinier regarder dans sa direction et rougit.

 _« Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas savoir, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir mal ! »_ se répétait inlassablement la jeune fille pour essayer de sa calmer.

Mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement nue, alors que sa jupe couvrait parfaitement ses parties intimes et bien plus.

Un coup de vent fit onduler le tissu et Hinata plaqua ses mains contre ses cuisses comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique le monde avait failli voir son intimité !

 _« Non, non, non, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

L'adolescente décida que c'était trop risqué et parti se cacher derrière le mur en pierre. Elle avait mis une culotte dans son sac, par sécurité. Elle ne comptait pas rester toute la journée comme ça, juste le plus longtemps possible, mais là, ça avait déjà assez duré.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du sous-vêtement, mais son cœur rata un battement quand elle réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard. La limousine de Sasuke tournait au coin de la rue.

Ravalant sa salive, la pauvre Hyûga se redressa, droite comme un « i », plaquant sa jupe contre elle. Le portier la salua et lui ouvrit la porte, comme d'habitude.

Hinata s'avança et se stoppa avant de monter dans la limousine. Elle n'avait pas penser à ça ! Elle devait se baisser, là, et comment allait-elle s'asseoir sans que personne ne voit rien ?!

 _« Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide ! »_ se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Le portier la regarda avec un air interrogateur et Hinata prit une grande inspiration pour monter dans la voiture, tenant maladroitement sa jupe autour d'elle.

Elle se laissa tomber assise et regarda immédiatement Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Le portier non plus d'ailleurs. Le soulagement de la jeune fille était palpable.

Durant le début du trajet, elle garda ses jambes solidement fermées. Mais quelle idée idiote d'avoir voulu faire une chose pareille ! Et pourquoi avait-elle voulu faire ça, déjà ?

Oh oui. Parce que c'était excitant.

Elle devait bien l'admettre, passé la peur de se faire prendre et l'embarra, Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Elle ne lâchait pas Sasuke des yeux, ressassant les mots de sa mère à son sujet.

 _« Laisse Sasuke te toucher, tu n'y peux rien. »_

Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'était pas sensée _vouloir_ qu'on la touche. En tous cas pas d'après sa mère. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette idée l'excitait autant ?

Et pourquoi cet imbécile de Sasuke ne la regardait-il pas ?

Une idée folle traversa soudain l'esprit d'Hinata. Peut-être que si elle attirait son attention, il réagirait ? Peut-être qu'il attendait juste qu'elle lui envoi un signe pour se jeter sur elle ?

Oui, c'était sûrement ça, c'était la seule explication logique !

Hinata ressentit des picotements dans les cuisses à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

 _« Allez, fais-le, fais-le, fais-le ! »_ lui criait son esprit, pourtant ses jambes étaient soudainement si lourdes...

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Hinata remonta doucement ses jupe sur ses jambes tout en regardant directement Sasuke. Le tissus était à présent à mis-cuisse et il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son livre.

L'adolescente remonta encore un peu sa jupe avec un petit mouvement sec, ce qui attira enfin le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour constater qu'Hinata avait ses grands yeux opalins fixés sur lui. Lorsqu'il descendit un peu son regard, il vit ses mains sur sa jupe et une bonne partie de ses jambes habituellement cachées était dévoilée.

Il ne réagit pas, gardant le même masque placide sur le visage.

Respirant difficilement, Hinata écarta alors lentement les cuisses sans le lâcher du regard pour dévoiler son intimité libre comme l'air.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre observait son sexe, et elle avait l'impression que le simple regard de Sasuke la brûlait. Elle guetta sa réaction avec nervosité, probablement rouge comme une pivoine, en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Le jeune homme remonta ses yeux vers le visage de sa petite amie, puis reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Hinata sentit son cœur se décomposer de honte alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Elle ferma promptement les cuisses en produisant un claquement sonore lorsque les deux jambes s'entre-choquèrent. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant, plaquant comme jamais sa jupe contre son corps et tâchant de cacher sa gêne derrière ses longs cheveux noires.

Elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle avait très envie de pleurer et devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle maudit intérieurement sa mère. Elle avait tord. Les hommes ne pensaient pas qu'à ça.

Où alors Hinata n'était pas désirable... Et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

* * *

Tenten lui parlait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête !

Elle était dépravée, elle avait un problème ! Elle avait montré son entre-jambe à Sasuke, comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'un micro centième de seconde, penser que c'était une bonne idée ?! Maintenant, elle avait honte et elle s'en sentait physiquement mal. Ses membres étaient lourds et tout son bassin jusqu'à ses genoux lui faisait mal.

À vrai dire, elle serrait tellement les cuisses qu'il y avait de quoi. Elle avait remis sa culotte immédiatement en arrivant au lycée et à présent elle ne voulait qu'une chose : remonter le temps pour effacer tout ce qui venait d'arriver !

« Et donc ma tante m'a demandé d'y retourner, mais j'en avais vraiment pas envie et... Hinata, tu m'écoutes ? »

La dénommée faisait vraiment tout son possible pour ne pas laisser voir son désarrois, mais c'était vraiment difficile pour elle. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de dire machinalement : « Oui, oui, tu me parlais de ta tante... »

« Oui, tu arrives à y croire, toi ? Je déteste la façon dont elle agit avec moi ces derniers temps et... »

La voix de son amie devint floue. Hinata ne pouvait simplement pas se concentrer sur les problèmes de sa meilleure amie quand les siens le submergeaient complètement.

Elle se sentait égoïste la situation que Tenten vivait n'était pas facile, pas facile du tout même.

Mais d'un autre côté, la Hyûga se sentait trop mal par rapport à ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre vie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait sans cesse au sexe ? Et pourquoi avait-elle à tout prix voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Sasuke ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter de se faire du bien toute seule, chose qui était en soit déjà assez problématique ?

Apparemment non.

C'était à peine croyable.

Elle était une Hyûga, sa famille était prestigieuse et si... Si maintenant Sasuke décidait de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé... Sa vie serait fichue ! Ses parents la renieraient ! Peut-être même pire !

Maintenant elle voulait pleurer.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, quelle idée stupide, stupide elle avait eu ! Tout ça parce que quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur elle dans le métro...

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Hinata était angoissée au possible. Elle avait le sentiment que Sasuke aurait déjà mis tout le monde au courant, ou que d'une façon ou d'une autre, toute la famille le savait déjà.

Elle posa ses affaires dans la salon puis n'osa plus bouger, tétanisée à l'idée que son père ne l'appel ou que sa mère ne fusse déjà en train de hurler son indignation.

Mais la maison était silencieuse.

Neji traversa dans la salon. Il avait l'allure noble, comme d'habitude, et ses longs cheveux bruns volèrent au dessus de son épaule lorsqu'il passa devant la pauvre adolescente.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour lui parler, Hinata crut qu'elle allait mourir de panique. Neji ne lui parlait jamais, donc si il le faisait, c'était forcément pour l'informer qu'il était au courant de tout, et c'était la fin ! La fin !

« Tu es très pâle ce soir, Hinata. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, veux-tu que j'appelle un médecin ? »

La pauvre petite Hyûga hoqueta de surprise. Étant donné les sensations d'angoisse et de panique qu'elle ressentait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'aller mal. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

« Je... Je vais bien, » bafouilla-t-elle sans regarder dans sa direction.

Neji n'ajouta rien et s'en alla. Hinata resta immobile encore un instant. Son père passa également dans le salon sans rien lui dire, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Hanabi arriva, sautillant comme à son habitude dans tous les sens, qu'elle réalisa que tout allait bien et que personne n'était au courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hina ? Tu fais une de ses têtes ! »

Hinata se tourna vers sa petite sœur, reprenant un peu ses esprits. La fillette avait ce même petit air moqueur qu'elle avait toujours sur son petit visage. Une tresse élaborée descendait le long de son épaule et des écouteurs violets pendaient autour de son cou. Elle avait déjà convaincu sa mère de lui racheter un nouvel I-pod, évidemment.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, » répondit doucement Hinata.

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama la plus jeune « À te voir on jurerait que tu viens de faire quelque chose d'affreux, t'as mal mis ton tampon ou un truc dans l'style ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais ! »

Hanabi n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait simplement rire de l'expression choquée de sa grande sœur lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça. Bien sûre, cela choquait toujours Hinata. Hanabi n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Hinata aurait voulu être plus comme elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de leur père, ni de leur mère, ni de parler de tampon au beau milieu du salon.

Hinata avait déjà du mal à dire le mot « sous-vêtement » au sein de sa propre maison, alors « tampon »... Mais Hanabi s'en fichait. Elle flirtait sans aucun problème avec les limites, se fichant éperdument du danger, et peut-être que dans le fond, il n y avait aucun danger. La preuve elle avait déjà un nouvel I-pod !

Hinata soupira en montant dans sa chambre. Elle était loin d'être aussi douée pour les arts martiaux que sa petite sœur, et peut-être que si elle l'avait été, ses parents n'auraient pas été aussi dures avec elle...

* * *

Le lendemain fut une nouvelle épreuve pour Hinata : se présenter devant Sasuke comme si de rien n'était la mit très mal à l'aise, mais l'Uchiwa se comporta comme d'habitude. Au fil des jours, la jeune fille finit par se remettre de sa mésaventure, jusqu'à par moment l'oublier complètement.

Elle décida de ne plus rien essayer de nouveau et de se cantonner à ses jeux solitaires nocturnes, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Le week-end arriva et Hinata était un peu tendue à l'idée d'aller dîner chez Sasuke. Il n'avait eu aucun réaction. Aucune. Et elle se demandait vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Est-ce qu'il la méprisait ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait ? Est-ce qu'il était aveugle ?!

En tous cas, elle ne s'aventurerait certainement pas à poser la question.

Hinata aimait bien dîner chez les Uchiwa. La mère de Sasuke était toujours très aimable avec elle, en tous cas beaucoup plus que sa propre mère. Son père... Ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus à celui d'Hinata. Mais il était rarement là, très souvent en déplacement pour s'occuper de son entreprise ou faire dieu sait quoi.

Les repas, cependant, avaient la fâcheuse tendance à durer très longtemps. Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'entrée lorsque la mère de Sasuke regarda l'assiette de son fils en soupirant et s'exclama : « Sasuke, manges ta laitue ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hinata voyait Sasuke faire le difficile. Une fois de plus, il n'avait mangé que les tomates, à croire qu'il n'aimait que ça. La Hyûga avait d'ailleurs rassemblé toute sorte de recette sur des plats à base de tomate qu'elle pourrait cuisiner à Sasuke lorsqu'ils seraient mariés.

Enfin, si il ne décidait pas de la rejeter après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

À la fin du repas, Hinata était toujours autorisée à rester une heure ou deux avant de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, elle constituait la clé de la futur alliance entre deux familles puissantes alors elle avait le droit de passer du temps chez les Uchiwa.

Elle passait généralement ce temps à regarder la télé en silence avec Sasuke ou à lire un livre dans sa chambre, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il la guida vers cette pièce, Hinata s'assit machinalement dans un fauteuil et sortit un livre de son sac.

À ce moment précis, elle ne pensait plus vraiment à l'inconnu du métro, aux sites pornographiques qu'elle avait vu ou à sa sortie sans culotte. C'est pourquoi elle tressaillit vivement lorsque Sasuke parla.

« Alors tu portes une culotte, ce soir, » dit-il avec un ton monotone.

Hinata écarquilla ses grands yeux opalins.

Sasuke lui tournait le dos, il rangeait des cahiers sur un étagères comme si tout était absolument normal. La gorge de la jeune fille devint toute sèche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ça. Il l'avait complètement ignoré pendant toute la semaine, elle s'était dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais là-dessus !

« Co... Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle tout doucement, rougissant si fort que ça lui brûlait les joues.

« Je suis bon observateur, » répondit simplement l'adolescent.

Hinata avait les yeux baissés sur son livre, paralysée par la gêne.

« Par simple curiosité, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'en portais pas mardi dernier ? »

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras. Sasuke agissait avec tellement de nonchalance... Comment faisait-il pour lui parler de ça aussi calmement, comme si ils étaient simplement en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps ?

« Je... Je suis désolée... » fut tout ce qu'Hinata fut capable de dire. Elle avait le visage baissé, touchant presque ses genoux, et elle était presque sur le point de pleurer.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle et demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? »

Hinata répéta alors le discours qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, et auquel elle croyait dure comme fer : « C'était un geste vulgaire et indigne d'une Hyûga, j'ai déshonoré mon nom en m'abaissant à faire quelque chose d'aussi primitif. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'effacera ce que j'ai fais mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me permettrait plus jamais de faire quelque chose d'aussi... D'aussi inacceptable. »

Après cela, le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne vienne finalement s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même, Hinata, » statua-t-il en croisant ses jambes.

« Non. Je suis sale d'avoir fait ça et je... »

La voix de la Hyûga s'éteignit alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête avec toutes les émotions contraires qui la traversaient.

« Si tu savais ce que mes groupies font pour essayer d'attirer mon attention, » fit Sasuke avec un léger amusement perceptible dans sa voix, « ne pas porter de culotte en ma présence, à côté de ce j'ai déjà vu, ce n'est pas grand chose. »

Hinata se redressa un peu, ouvrant les yeux, presque soulagée d'entendre ça. Elle regarda Sasuke qui était inébranlable, le visage neutre comme toujours.

« J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais très envie de faire ça, » ajouta-t-il, « et tu mouillais. »

« Je quoi ? » demanda Hinata un peu perdue.

« Écoute, je vais nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? »

La question laissa Hinata bouche bée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet pure de la surprise. Est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa venait vraiment de lui demander ça ?! Elle s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres mais ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Dis moi simplement oui ou non. Même si je me doute déjà de la réponse. Tu n'aurais jamais fais ce que tu as fais si tu n'en avais pas envie. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Les images qu'elle avait vue sur internet revinrent instantanément dans la mémoire d'Hinata. Toutes ses femmes, elle était si curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles ressentaient. Et ce qu'elle vivait la nuit était tellement bon, et cette main qui s'était aventurée sur elle, elle était tellement curieuse et a mère lui avait implicitement dit qu'elle pouvait faire ça, alors la réponse sortit de sa bouche dans un souffle, ses envies dépassant totalement sa timidité :

« _ **Oui...**_ »

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un court silence durant lequel Hinata regretta presque d'avoir dit cela. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression que Sasuke la jugeait, peut-être même qu'il lui avait tendu un piège pour mesurer l'ampleur de sa perversité...

Mais après ce silence, il dit : « Dans ce cas... Quand tu sera prête, fais-le moi savoir. »

« Je suis déjà prête, » répondit Hinata sans même le vouloir. Une fois de plus, son envie avait parlé plus vite qu'elle.

Elle se redressa complètement et en face d'elle, elle vit pour la première fois Sasuke se mordiller les lèvres, ayant l'air en plein débat interne. Après quelques instants, il se leva précipitamment pour aller fermer la porte tout en soufflant : « Si on met moins d'une demi-heure, personne ne se doutera de rien. »

L'adolescente sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure. Ils allaient vraiment le faire. Ils allaient le faire pour de vrai !

Elle se leva, les jambes un peu moles et le souffle déjà chamboulé. Sasuke se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un préservatif, puis il vint vers elle et retira prestement sa cravate qui devait lui serrer le coup. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche et Hinata décida de simplement retirer sa culotte, pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'être nue en face de son petit ami.

Quand celui-ci eut fini d'ouvrir sa chemise, il fit reculer Hinata afin qu'elle soit contre le mur et il tenta de l'embrasser avec la langue un peu maladroitement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment embrassé avant et cela était tout nouveau pour la jeune fille. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke qui glissa ses mains sur sa taille et elle pouvait sentir dans sa main droite l'emballage du préservatif qu'il tenait. Il s'appuya contre elle, simulant déjà des mouvements d'ondulation, pressant son entre-jambe contre la sienne.

« C'est ta première fois ? » demanda l'Uchiwa, l'excitation étant palpable dans sa voix.

« Oui, » murmura la jeune fille, « et toi ? »

Hinata avait chaud. Son esprit commençait vraiment à être embrumé et elle ne pensait plus correctement. Elle entendit vaguement Sasuke lui répondre « pareil » avant qu'il ne la retourna contre le mur. Cela ne la dérangea pas du tout. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses propres sensations comme ça. Elle sentit les doigts de Sasuke passer sous sa jupe et caresser sa vulve plus qu'humide. C'était très diffèrent de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se touchait elle-même les doigts de Sasuke lui procuraient comme des picotements agréables partout où ils passaient.

Elle tacha de rester silencieuse lorsque son index s'aventura en elle sans plus de préliminaires. Cette sensation d'avoir quelque chose en elle ne lui était pas totalement étrange elle avait déjà essayé avec ses propres doigts avant, mais elle avait rarement était aussi excitée, ceci dit. Sasuke ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt, puis il les retira et elle entendit l'emballage du préservatif être ouvert.

L'excitation était à son comble pour la jeune fille. Il n'y avait rien dont elle avait plus envie, elle voulait savoir quelles sensations ça procurait, elle voulait savoir ce que ressentaient les filles qu'elle avait vu sur internet, elles avaient l'air d'éprouver tellement de plaisir et Hinata voulait la même chose, là, tout de suite. Instinctivement, elle se retourna contre le mur et remonta sa jupe, tournant la tête vers son petit ami pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Le membre de Sasuke appuya contre l'entrée de son vagin et le gland entre en elle sans difficulté. Hinata plaqua ses mains contre le mur la douleur était là, mais très supportable, et l'envie et l'excitation lui permettaient de l'oublier presque totalement. Ça faisait partie de l'expérience et elle l'acceptait volontiers. C'était comme si quelque chose tirait fort sur les bords de son vagin qui s'étiraient pour laisser passer la virilité turgescente.

Elle souffla doucement, complètement submergée par toutes les sensations nouvelle qui l'envahissaient.

Derrière elle, elle entendait Sasuke étouffer des gémissements dans sa gorge.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle saccadé.

« Oui, » répondit faiblement Hinata.

Il continua à entrer doucement en elle, s'arrêtant par moment lorsque Hinata lui faisait signe qu'il allait trop vite pour elle. Une fois qu'il fut complètement en elle, la jeune fille glissa sa propre main vers son entre-jambe pour venir toucher la zone de tous les plaisirs.

Sasuke commença des mouvements de vas-et-vient, et Hinata se pencha un peu en avant.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme elle se l'était imaginée, mais c'était très plaisant. Après seulement quelques coups de reins, elle n'avait plus mal du tout, les mouvements de doigts sur son clitoris aidant à augmenter son plaisir. Elle retenait ses gémissements, les seuls sons audibles étant ceux de la chair se frappant dans les vas-et-vient de leurs corps.

Son esprit embrumé ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque douleur ou un sentiment de honte. C'était juste le sentiment d'être remplie qui était trop intense pour elle.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Sasuke jouit, lâchant au passage plusieurs grognements sourds.

Il quitta finalement le corps d'Hinata et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, ses jambes ne la maintenant plus debout. Il la guida jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche sur lequel elle se laissa tomber pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait beau n'avoir pas fait grand chose, elle avait l'impression que son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve.

Sasuke s'éloigna d'elle pour retirer le préservatif, le jeter et effacer toute trace du coït sur son corps. Pendant ce temps, Hinata reprenait son souffle, assise sur le fauteuil, son intimité directement en contact avec le tissus de ce dernier.

Les sensations de bien-être dans son bas ventre se dissipaient peu à peu et son corps revenait petit à petit à la normal.

Son petit ami revint quelques minutes plus tard s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Tu es ok ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ses cheveux reposant sur sa poitrine s'étaient un peu emmêlés. Elle avait les jambes légèrement écartées car c'était un peu plus agréable pour elle en cet instant précis, et ses joues étaient rouges.

En la voyant comme ça, il était facile de deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« C'était... Intense, » commenta-t-elle, encore un peu dans les vapes.

Sasuke ramassa sa culotte et la lui tendit en répondant : « Oui, ça l'était. »

Et tandis qu'Hinata remettait en place le sous-vêtement, elle murmura dans un souffle : « Il faut vraiment qu'on refasse ça. »

* * *

 **Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Dîtes moi tous !**

 **Je précise que, malgré les apparences, ceci ne sera pas un SasuHina ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui le désiraient _ mais il n y aura pas vraiment de pairing dans cette histoire, la nymphomanie n'a pas grand chose avoir avec l'amour ^^' Voilà, je préférais vous prévenir avant que vous ne soyez déçus x')**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ont vu le film _Nymphomaniac_ , je me suis rendue compte que j'en suis très très inspirée, donc si vous repérez des similitudes, c'est tout à fait normal.**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout ^^ Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour le secret suivant !**


	3. Secret 3 : En extérieur

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Beaucoup de Sasuke et de Naruto ici... J'espère que ça vous plaire x') Honnêtement l'histoire a pris une tournure presque sombre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout mais... J'aime bien comme ça XD Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Radiohead - Daydreaming**

 **Daoko Girl Side B - Yume miteta no atashi**

 **Virtual Mima - Perfect Blue OST**

 **Odezenne - Je Veux Te Baiser**

* * *

Secret N°3 : En extérieur

* * *

Hanabi avait quelque chose de gracieux. Elle était plus souple qu'Hinata, elle bougeait plus aisément quand elle se battait. Ses bras et ses jambes fendaient l'air avec fermeté et ne rataient jamais leurs cibles. Même ses cheveux – qu'elle n'attachait jamais pendant les leçons – semblaient maîtrisés et ne venaient jamais bloquer son regard.

Hinata rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce tout en observant sa sœur effectuer ses katas. Selon son professeur, ça pourrait lui être utile d'étudier la façon de se battre de quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond d'elle même, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était simplement parce qu'il était désespéré de ses piètres performances.

Sur le plan des arts martiaux, Hanabi portait parfaitement son titre de Hyûga.

Alors qu'Hinata, elle... Eh bien Hinata ne le portait en aucune façon.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et comme toujours, elles se posaient énormément de questions auxquelles elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle avait couché avec Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne. Certainement pas à ses parents en tous cas. Quant à ses amies... Hinata n'avait plus ou moins que Tenten, et elle se sentait beaucoup trop gênée à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hinata était prude. Elle était timide. Elle se voyait mal parler de sexe ouvertement avec... Avec qui que ce soit.

Le sensei appela enfin la fin de la leçon mais Hanabi semblait encore en pleine en forme. Elle bondit littéralement en dehors des tatamis comme une vraie gymnaste, passant à côté de sa sœur en lui tirant la langue au passage. L'adolescente ne releva pas la pique de se cadette. Hanabi se moquait souvent d'elle, mais quand c'était aussi inoffensif, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Surtout si son esprit était accaparé par autre chose.

Hinata regagna sa chambre avec une démarche robotique. Elle pensait à Sasuke, à la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, de son... Et la voilà qui rougissait ! Elle s'engouffra précipitamment dans sa chambre, affolant les perruches au passage, refoulant ses souvenirs au fond d'elle-même. La culotte qu'elle portait la veille trônait encore dans un coin de sa chambre. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'avait pas osé la mettre au lavage.

On lui avait toujours dit que la première fois était accompagnée de saignements, pourtant son sous-vêtement blanc était tout simplement immaculé, ce qui laissait la jeune fille confuse. Est-ce que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était toujours vierge ?!

Hinata eut soudainement très mal à la tête.

Tout ça, ça faisait trop de nouveauté en très peu de temps. Elle avait dit à Sasuke qu'elle voulait le refaire, mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus si sûre... Le sexe, ça paraissait trop compliqué. Il y avait plein de choses à prendre en compte et Hinata ne comprenait même pas la moitié de son propre corps.

Soupirant, le jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et essaya d'oublier la tournure que sa vie prenait en fermant très fort ses yeux opalins. Elle voulait accélérer le temps pour ne plus être coincé dans cette période de sa vie à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout.

Comment allait-elle continuer à vivre avec des changements aussi majeurs que ceux de la perte de sa virginité et de l'éveil de sa libido ? Ça lui paraissait impossible...

Et pourtant, le temps continuait et la semaine suivante s'écoula sans que rien de spécial ne se passe. Contrairement à ce qu'Hinata redoutait, elle ne ressentit pas de changements brutales dans sa vie de tous les jours. Sasuke était toujours aussi froid que d'habitude, par exemple. En même temps, pourquoi s'attendre à un revirement total de sa personnalité ? Il n'avait jamais été du type « prince charmant », contrairement à ce que toutes les filles s'imaginaient. Il n'allait pas tout d'un coup se montrer mielleux envers quelqu'un juste parce qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Cependant, cela ne gênait pas du tout Hinata. Ça la rassurait même. Ça la confortait dans l'idée que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien de mauvais à apporter...

Pour calmer son angoisse, elle faisait de son mieux pour repousser la partie d'elle-même qui était si curieuse à propos du sexe. Deux jours après sa première fois, elle retourna dîner chez Sasuke et ils couchèrent à nouveau ensemble, et puis, petit à petit, un rythme s'installa. Il s'établit comme un genre de routine qui avait quelque chose de très doux et sage.

Sage. C'était le mot. Hinata restait de marbre durant les relations sexuelles qu'elle avait avec son petit ami, dans le sens où elle ne tentait rien d'extravagant et le laisser tout maîtriser. Bien sûr, cela semblait convenir à l'Uchiwa qui aimait avoir le contrôle. Ils ne faisaient rien d'extravagant, c'était toujours le missionnaire, avec pas ou peu de préliminaires. L'adolescente restait à chaque fois totalement passive. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de laisser les hommes diriger sa vie, sur tous les niveaux... Même si elle avait voulu prendre les devant, qu'aurait-elle fais ?

Alors elle laissait Sasuke tout faire, tout planifier. Et le sexe n'était pas si mauvais comme ça. Les sensations semblaient toujours nouvelles, toujours fraîches... Ça n'avait rien, mais alors là rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait vu sur internet, et ça aussi, ça rassurait Hinata, parce que ça voulait dire que ce qui lui arrivait était normale. Elle n'était pas en train de faire de sa vie un film pornographique, non. Elle était sage. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait avec Sasuke, du sexe silencieux, le soir, après le dîner ou le matin avant le déjeuner.

Et Hinata commençait très sérieusement à envisager de passer tout le reste de sa vie comme ça.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, » statua Sasuke en se redressant.

Il s'était assis sur son lit, et Hinata ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Couchée à sa place, elle ne voyait que son dos. Un léger courant d'air vint caresser les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme, le soleil éclairant l'intérieur de la pièce en ce samedi matin.

Hinata remonta sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle et Sasuke venaient de faire l'amour. Elle cligna des yeux en fixant les omoplates musclées du jeune homme. Comment ça, elle avait l'air « ailleurs » ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? » osa-t-elle demander d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit machinalement l'Uchiwa, « j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas vraiment avec moi. Tu es resté immobile tout du long... »

Hinata tiqua et réprima presque une grimace. _« Je suis_ _ **toujours**_ _immobile, »_ pensa-t-elle, _« i que maintenant que tu le remarques ? »_ Elle soupira, et choisit de ne rien répondre. Il fallait qu'elle reste dans son rôle d'Hinata. Son rôle de petite amie silencieuse et docile.

Sasuke s'étira et remit sa chemise en place. L'adolescente, elle, ne trouvait pas le courage de se redresser pour arranger sa tenue. Ils n'enlevaient jamais leurs vêtements quand ils couchaient ensemble, ce qui faisait qu'à la fin, ils avaient toujours l'air de n'importe quoi.

Après s'être un peu remis en état, Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la scruta de ses yeux onyx dans lesquels on ne pouvait lire aucunes émotions.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Hinata resta muette. Elle regarda Sasuke sans comprendre et sans oser lui demander de quoi il parlait. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta : « À propos de ce soir. »

Hinata lâcha un petit « oh » en comprenant à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion. Une réception avait lieu le soir même chez les Uchiwa, un événement très important que son père préparait depuis plusieurs semaines. Hinata ne comprenait rien au monde des affaires, mais elle savait que les actionnaires de la compagnie Uchiwa&Co seraient là pour négocier. Le père de Sasuke avait briefé l'adolescente sur le comportement à avoir plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Il était perfectionniste à outrance et n'avait pas cessé de répéter à tout va « tout doit être parfait, vous m'entendez, parfait ! ».

Hinata finit par se redresser elle aussi, tout en secouant doucement la tête pour faire signe à son petit ami que non, elle n'était pas nerveuse.

« Tu devrais, » marmonna Sasuke en haussant le menton.

Lui, en tous cas, il était nerveux. Hinata avait généralement du mal à comprendre Sasuke, mais là pour une fois, elle pouvait clairement ressentir qu'il était anxieux. Les gens de la haute société s'attendaient tous à voir Hinata ce soir. Elle était la clé qui liait les deux familles les plus puissantes de Tôkyô. Il était nécessaire qu'elle donne, avec Sasuke, l'image d'un parfait petit couple.

Enfin ceci dit, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'ils se devaient de le faire. Ils le faisaient déjà très souvent devant la mère de Sasuke par exemple. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça.

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, » murmura Hinata.

L'Uchiwa était devant son miroir, en train de repositionner sa cravate. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa petite amie avec un air blasé. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait dit était niais, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder comme ça, tout de même.

Soupirant, Sasuke revint vers elle. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il allait lui refaire un speech sur l'importance de cette soirée, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il fit. Sasuke n'était pas son père, après tout. Au lieu de ça, il dirigea ses mains vers la poitrine d'Hinata et entreprit de reboutonner son chemisier. La jeune fille resta immobile, se laissant docilement rhabiller par son petit ami.

« Tu veux déjeuner ici ? » demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux et répondit doucement : « Si tu veux. »

Sasuke soupira, visiblement irrité, alors qu'il tirait sur les manches de sa chemise sans ménagement pour la remettre en place.

« Ne laisse pas les gens te marcher dessus ce soir, Hinata, » dit-il avec un ton de glace. « N'oublies pas que tu peux te permettre d'envoyer sur les roses les personnes qui te posent trop de question. Tu es une Hyûga, après tout. »

Hinata secoua la tête, faisant remuer ses longs cheveux noirs et ébouriffés sur ses épaules. Évidemment, elle savait très bien de quelle famille elle faisait partie.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, un peu perplexe.

« Pourtant on ne dirait pas, » fit Sasuke en replaçant le col de sa chemise autour du cou de la jeune fille, « c'est à peine si tu ouvres la bouche. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne crois même pas me souvenir que tu te sois opposée à moi une seule fois. »

Ces mots chamboulèrent un peu Hinata et une fois que Sasuke en eut fini avec sa chemise et qu'il s'éloigna d'elle, elle resta immobile pendant un moment à ressasser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'elle ne contrariait jamais la volonté de Sasuke... Mais elle n'en avait simplement jamais ressenti le besoin ! Elle s'adaptait à lui et ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes...

Le jeune Uchiwa saisit une veste et quelques une de ses affaires. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre il lança : « Rentre chez toi pour déjeuner, j'enverrai une limousine te chercher en fin d'après-midi. Quelle couleur tu veux pour ta robe ? »

« Heu... Je... Ça m'est égale, » bafouilla la Hyûga, prise au dépourvu.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke soupira très bruyamment et s'en alla en ronchonnant : « C'est dingue comme tu n'as aucune personnalité ! »

La jeune fille resta encore assise sur le lit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le courage de s'en aller.

* * *

Hinata laissa son regard traîner sur la vitrine devant laquelle elle et Tenten passaient, tentant d'être le plus discrète possible en observant les sous-vêtements colorés qui y étaient exposés.

La sortie du samedi après-midi avec sa meilleure amie était devenu une habitude qu'Hinata appréciait beaucoup. Elle aimait beaucoup faire les boutiques, et la compagnie de Tenten était toujours un plaisir. Cependant, elle se trouvait un peu ailleurs et n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que son amie lui racontait.

Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de personnalité et Hinata n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser faire comme une poupée... Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de répondant... Et elle était trop timide pour engager la conversation en premier... Oh, et aussi elle répondait toujours de la manière la plus concise possible...

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas de personnalité. Est-ce qu'une fille sans personnalité aurait eu l'idée de sortir sans culotte ?!

Oh, en fait, peut-être que oui... Sasuke avait de nombreuses groupies toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Beaucoup de filles banales avaient déjà fait ça pour lui...

Hinata soupira en détournant les yeux de la vitrine de lingerie. Ses sous-vêtements à elle étaient tous blancs. Sans exception. Elle aurait pu s'en acheter d'autres, si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle n'y avait jamais songé. Elle utilisait ceux que sa mère commandait pour elle et... Elle n'avait même jamais réfléchis à ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre d'autre. Elle ne savait même pas quelle couleur aurait pu lui convenir. Juste comme pour la robe qu'elle était sensée porter le soir même...

Sasuke avait peut-être raison ! Les sous-vêtements d'Hinata reflétaient complètement son manque de personnalité !

Emballée par cette soudaine réalisation, elle se tourna vers Tenten et lui demanda : « Quels genres de sous-vêtements tu portes ? »

La jeune fille aux chignons tourna son regard vers elle et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonnée par la spontanéité d'Hinata. « Heu... » fit-elle un peu perplexe « des trucs normaux. Je crois... ? »

Hinata réalisa alors à quel point ce genre de questions était inhabituel venant de sa part et elle rougit. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle prononçait le mot sous-vêtement en face de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Cette question était bizarre... »

Tenten lui adressa un sourire et secoua la tête, faisant au passage rebondir ses petits chignons.

« Non, c'est plutôt amusant en fait, » dit-elle, « je te trouve très spontanée ces derniers temps ! Ça te donne un côté rigolo. »

Hinata soupira presque de soulagement. Elle était spontanée. Et aussi rigolote. Au moins Tenten n'avait pas l'air de la trouver aussi fade que Sasuke. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à longer les boutiques et Hinata songea que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas aussi horribles que ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles régulières avec son petit-ami, elle était beaucoup moins obsédée par la question du sexe.

Elle se sentait presque normale. Une adolescente normale avec un petit ami et une vie sexuelle comme des millions d'autres personnes dans le monde. Elle n'était pas la première fille à se poser des questions sur ce que son petit ami pensait d'elle, après tout.

Ce qu'elle avait fais dans la limousine deux semaines auparavant lui paraissait maintenant sans gravité. C'était même presque amusant de se dire qu'elle avait eu le courage de faire un truc aussi fou au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais, Hinata en était sûre, sa période de folie était derrière elle maintenant.

Elle salua Tenten qui devait rentrer chez elle pour voir sa tante et décida de rester un peu dans le centre commercial. La limousine de Sasuke viendrait la chercher directement en ville à 17h30 et il était à peine 16h.

Timidement, Hinata repassa devant la boutique de lingerie qu'elle avait vue plus tôt et s'arrêta devant la vitrine quelques minutes. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'être là à fixer avidement des vêtements aussi sexualisé, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle chercha parmi les différents modèles lequel pourrait lui convenir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent également sur les tailles. Hinata n'était pas certaine de ses mensurations, c'était sa mère qui les connaissait pour elle. Cependant sa poitrine était plutôt généreuse... Elle devait bien faire un bon 90D, non ? Ou peut-être du 95 ? Elle avait prit un peu de poids ces derniers temps...

« On fait les boutiques en solitaire ? »

Elle sursauta bruyamment en rougissant. Cette voix, c'était celle de Naruto Uzumaki. Oh non ! Il était juste à côté d'elle, seul lui aussi, et cela voulait forcément dire qu'il l'avait vue en tain de fixer avidement cette vitrine. C'était extrêmement gênant.

« Ne... Na-na... Naruto, » bafouilla-t-elle en détournant promptement son regard vers le jeune homme, « je... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Je n'étais pas du tout en train de regarder... Enfin, je veux dire, je suis là complètement par hasard ! »

Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait ridicule. Si elle avait eu un peu plus de cran, elle se serait enfouie en courant et aurait évité Naruto pour le restant de sa vie... Seulement elle était trop gênée pour esquisser le moindre mouvements.

Naruto la regarda avec amusement, ne semblant pas être embarrassé ni par la situation en elle-même, ni par la réaction d'Hinata.

« D'habitude, les filles vont dans ce genre de boutique entre amies, » dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal, « toi aussi tes amis t'ont posé un lapin ? »

Hinata prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se ressaisir.

« Je... J'étais avec Tenten mais elle... Elle a dû rentrer chez elle... »

« Je vois, » fit Naruto avec un grand sourire, « hé, comme on est tout seul tous les deux, ça te dit qu'on aille se boire un soda ? »

Malgré sa gêne, Hinata n'osa pas refuser. Elle ne disait jamais non de toute façon, pourtant elle aurait bien aimé se sauver en courant. Naruto n'était pas le genre de personnes avec qui elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps. Il avait une vraie réputation de libertin au sein de leur lycée, sortant à tout va avec des filles, des garçons, changeant de partenaires toutes les semaines... Hinata l'avait donc toujours soigneusement évité. Si jamais sa mère ou son père apprenaient qu'elle était amie avec quelqu'un comme lui, elle serait sûrement privée de sortie pendant des semaines.

Elle était donc très tendue lorsque Naruto lui tendit son bubble tea à la rose et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le remercia doucement et commença à boire pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation. Il était 16h10. Plus que 80 minutes à tenir avant de pouvoir se dérober.

Naruto Uzumaki, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, était le genre de mec qui ne parlait que de sexe. Un obsédé. Enfin... Sa mère aurait dit quelque chose comme « un homme parmi tant d'autres ». Pourtant... Pourtant leur conversation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal...

« Tenten est ta meilleurs amie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en sirotant son thé à la myrtille.

« Oui... » répondit doucement Hinata.

« Je la connais pas très bien mais j'aimerais beaucoup être son ami, » fit pensivement Naruto, « je l'ai déjà vu en cours de sport. Elle déchire tout ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est douée, » acquiesça Hinata.

« Elle impressionne même Gai-sensei... Pourtant il lui en faut beaucoup pour être impressionné ! J'essaye d'obtenir un pouce en l'air de sa part depuis le collège, mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est : _Naruto, il faut que tu laisses l'esprit de la jeunesse qui est en toi s'exprimer_ ! »

À sa propre surprise, Hinata s'étouffa presque avec une des perles de son tea en gloussant. Elle devait avouer que Naruto imitait son sensei à la perfection, il lui était impossible de ne pas rire.

« _Plus d'énergie, bande de nouille, ravivez moi la flamme de votre dragon intérieur,_ » continua-t-il.

La Hyûga se mit à rire franchement. « Gai-sensei est très... Particulier, » dit-elle en souriant, fixant toujours timidement ses pieds.

« C'est peu de le dire, » répondit Naruto, « et c'est quoi son délire avec l'esprit de la jeunesse, au juste ? »

La discussion se poursuivit et Hinata se surprit à l'apprécier. Elle se détendit petit à petit, allant même jusqu'à oublier sa gêne de tout à l'heure. Naruto la faisait rire, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée et ce qu'on lui avait dit, sa conversation était tout à fait normal. Ils parlèrent des cours, des professeurs, de leurs amis communs... Et Hinata se sentait presque à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes ils décidèrent de retourner faire le tour des boutiques pour marcher un peu et repassèrent devant l'endroit où ils s'étaient croisés plus tôt.

« Hé, Hina, » s'exclama Naruto, « c'est pas la boutique dans laquelle tu voulais rentrer plus tôt ? »

La pauvre adolescente se raidit, sentant son angoisse revenir au grand galop.

« N... Non, je ne voulais pas spécialement y entrer, » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? Pourtant tu avais vraiment l'air de vouloir y acheter quelque chose tout à l'heure... »

Hinata avait du mal à respirer. Il était en train d'insister pour qu'ils se rendent dans cette boutique de lingerie tous les deux. Elle le savait. Il avait été trop gentil avec elle, ça cachait forcément quelque chose ! À tous les coups, il voulait la mâter pendant qu'elle essayait des sous-vêtements ou quelque chose de tordu comme ça.

« Oh, excuse moi une minute, » fit Naruto en sortant son portable de sa poche, « c'est mon copain. »

Il décrocha et entama une brève conversation avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil pendant qu'Hinata portait sur lui des yeux tous ronds. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel ! Hinata ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais rencontré de personnes homosexuelles auparavant. Elle avait grandis dans un monde tellement cadré, rangé par ses parents eux-mêmes.

Mais si Naruto était homosexuel, ça changeait tout ! C'était comme passer du temps avec Tenten !

Lorsqu'il raccrocha et demanda à Hinata où elle voulait aller ensuite, la jeune Hyûga lui demanda un peu timidement : « En... En fait... J'aimerais bien faire un tour ici, finalement... »

* * *

« Un cocktail, mademoiselle Hyûga ? »

Le serveur tendit l'une des coupelles à Hinata, mais celle-ci hésita à la prendre. Elle se rappela de ce que Sasuke lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée et décida de dire non, pour une fois.

« Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

« Très bien mademoiselle. Excusez-moi mademoiselle. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement et se tourna un peu vers Sasuke. Elle avait osé dire non ! Mais celui-ci la toisait toujours de son regard de glace.

« Tu aurais pu accepter, pour une fois. Ça t'aurais aidé à te détendre. »

Hinata se retint de ronchonner, ce n'était pas son style, mais elle pensa très fort : _« Comment veux-tu que je me détende dans une soirée aussi guindée ! Le serveur vient de m'appeler trois fois « mademoiselle » dans la même minute ! »_

Elle resta silencieuse et se contenta de replacer l'une des bretelles de sa robes. Sasuke avait choisi pour elle une longue robe turquoise et blanche ornée de dentelles qui descendaient en cascade le long de ses jambes, formant de jolies vagues qui se mouvaient autour d'elle quand elle marchait. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'Uchiwa ne l'ait pas prise au hasard parmi les modèles qu'on lui avait proposé... Ou peut-être qu'il avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de le conseiller. En tous cas si il l'avait choisi lui-même, il avait très bon goût, car elle trouvait que ça lui allait à merveille.

La coiffeuse avait relevé ses cheveux dans lesquels elle avait placé quelques fausses fleurs blanches et bouclé quelques mèches qui descendaient sur sa nuque. Hinata portait également un petit pendentif représentant une goutte d'eau. Elle se souciait peu de son physique car les autres le faisaient à sa place, et elle était certaine d'avoir l'air présentable comme ça.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, le costard-cravate ne seyait pas si bien que ça à Sasuke. Il lui tombait sur les épaules de façon un peu grotesque, bien qu'il est était fais sur mesure. Et Hinata pouvait deviner que sa cravate assortie à sa robe lui serrait trop la gorge. Pauvre Sasuke.

Lorsque l'entrée fut servie, Hinata se dirigea seule vers le buffet et mit plusieurs tranches de tomates dans une assiette pour les apporter à l'Uchiwa, en petite amie modèle qu'elle était. Celui-ci acquiesça en acceptant le plat, et c'était sans doute la chose la plus proche d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais adressé à la jeune fille.

« Oh mon dieu, Sasuke, » ronchonna sa mère en s'approchant de lui, « tu devrais ajouter un peu de laitue avec ça ! Hinata, où as-tu la tête ? Sasuke a besoin de verdure. »

L'adolescente entama un mouvement pour reprendre l'assiette afin d'aller y ajouter de la laitue, mais Sasuke lui fit signe de ne pas le faire. La mère de Sasuke n'eut pas l'air très contente, mais lui gardait toujours une attitude de marbre. Hinata soupira intérieurement en mâchonnant sa propre nourriture. Elle savait qu'il aimait les tomates, elle était sûre qu'elle avait bien fais, mais non, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un lui râle dessus.

Après qu'ils aient mangé le plat principale, Sasuke se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui dit : « pour le moment tout à l'air de bien se passer. Je vais aller saluer les filles qui viennent d'arriver. Toi reste ici et tâches de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

Une fois de plus, Hinata tiqua. _« Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, »_ pensa-t-elle. Et c'était vrai. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer et lâcha le bras de son petit ami pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir de verre dans les mains pour avoir quelque chose à tenir car elle se sentait un peu ridicule, plantée là à ne rien faire. Il n y avait pratiquement que des hommes d'affaires autour d'elle, et elle tâchait de faire bonne figure. Ce dîner était important pour tout le monde.

Elle se terra dans un recoin, derrière une grande plante verte, espérant que personne ne viendrait lui parler. Le moins elle parlait, le moins elle risquait de faire ou dire une bêtise. Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement maladroit mais on ne sait jamais.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne resta pas sans compagnie bien longtemps. Une jeune fille marchait droit dans sa direction et plus elle s'approchait, plus il était évident que c'était bien à elle qu'elle venait parler.

Hinata baissa les yeux mais fut bien obligé de les relever lorsqu'on la salua.

« Bonsoir, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais ceci, » dit l'inconnue en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

La Hyûga ravala difficilement sa salive, n'osant pas décliner l'offre cette fois-ci, sa timidité refaisant surface.

« Avons-nous été présentée ? » demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible en saisissant la coupe.

« Je m'appelle Anne, » répondit la jeune fille, « Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Hinata. »

« Vous... Hum... Je veux dire... Tu connais mon prénom ? »

« Évidemment. Tu es une Hyûga. Tout le monde ici te connais. »

Hinata acquiesça, un peu gênée. Le visage et l'apparence d'Anne ne lui semblaient pas si étranger que ça.

Elle avait des cheveux lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles, si noirs qu'on y voyait absolument aucun reflet. Ses yeux étaient noirs également, avec une forme légèrement amandée et des cils interminables. Au dessus de ses lèvres rouges qui souriaient malicieusement, un grain de beauté lui donnait un petit air de Marilyn Monroe.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Hinata fut sa tenue. Anne portait une sublime robe d'un rouge sanguin qui frôlait le sol et mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps, ses formes. Sa poitrine et son bassin se dessinaient parfaitement à travers le tissus, lui donnant une allure extrêmement sensuelle. À côté d'elle, la robe d'Hinata faisait très... Enfantin. Elle avait des rubans et des froufrous. Rien avoir avec la classe naturelle que dégageait la femme en face d'elle.

« Quel... Quel âge as-tu ? » osa demander la Hyûga.

« Le même que toi, » répondit Anne avec un ton malicieux.

« Oh, et quel lycée tu fréquentes ? »

« Le même que toi, » dit-elle encore.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu au lycée Konoha... » fit Hinata avec perplexité.

Anne eut un mouvement d'épaule très félin et porta sa propre coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. Elle trempa à peine sa bouche dans le liquide alcoolisé, fixant Hinata en plissant les yeux, son sourire ne la quittant jamais.

« Je viens d'arriver, » dit-elle, « en fait j'habite ici depuis aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, » répondit la Hyûga avec intérêt, « dans ce cas, bienvenue en ville, Anne. »

« Je te remercie. Dis-moi, Hinata, que dirais-tu de faire quelques pas avec moi ? »

L'adolescente ne se sentait pas de refuser une offre aussi polie, et puis Anne avait l'air très sympathique. Elle se mirent donc à longer la grande salle de réception, l'une au bras de l'autre. C'était surtout Anne qui guidait leur marche. Elle menait Hinata d'un point A à un point B, glissant à travers la foule comme de l'eau sur un rochet.

« Il y a pas mal d'hommes ici, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas, ma chérie ? »

Hinata se crispa un peu en entendant ce surnom qu'elle ne trouvait pas approprié pour une simple connaissance.

« Oui, je suppose, » répondit-elle poliment.

« Regarde les, » dit Anne, « tous des hommes d'affaires qui ont réussi leurs vies. De vrais mâles. Ils sont intéressant, tu ne penses pas ? »

La petite Hyûga commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de se laisser guider ainsi par cette mystérieuse « Anne ». Jamais personne dans ses soirées ne faisaient quoi que ce soit par pure gentillesse, il fallait qu'elle soit méfiante. De plus, son regard se balada sur les hommes autours d'elle, mais elle ne leur trouva rien d'intéressant.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment cela serait de coucher avec l'un d'eux plutôt qu'avec Sasuke ? » fit soudainement Anne, sans aucuns détours.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama Hinata, hoquetant de surprise. Elle en lâcha presque sa coupe de champagne qu'elle n'avait même pas touchée et sa gorge se serra. « comment... Comment tu es au courant ?! »

« Ça se voit, » répondit la mystérieuse adolescente.

Hinata s'arrêta de marcher, paniquant tellement que cela devait sans aucun doute se voir sur son visage. « Mais je... Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Moi je le vois, » statua Anne, « réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Et avec cela, elle lâcha son bras et s'en alla, disparaissant derrière les hommes d'affaires.

Hinata était tellement chamboulée que son verre finit par lui glisser des mains. Plusieurs domestiques accoururent aussitôt pour nettoyer la moquette, mais elle s'en fichait et s'éloigna avec un air horrifié.

Quelqu'un savait. Cette... Anne savait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir deviné, il n y avait qu'une seule solution possible : Sasuke n'avait pas gardé tout ça secret. Il le lui avait promis pourtant ! C'était mieux pour son image à lui aussi, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle et... Comment, comment avait-il pu faire cela ?!

Elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache !

Furieuse, la jeune fille se mit à chercher Sasuke dans la salle de réception. Elle fulminait depuis l'intérieur et ne savait pas comment gérer cette émotion de colère qu'elle n'avait que très rarement ressentis au cours de sa vie. _« Il va voir, mais alors là, il va voir, »_ pensa-t-elle avec hargne. Ah, elle l'avait enfin repéré ! Il était là à parler tranquillement avec on ne sait qui alors qu'il l'avait trahit !

D'un pas déterminé, Hinata s'avança vers lui. Elle allait lui dire. Non mais. En plus il n'avait même pas l'air d'éprouver le moindre remord. Il n y avait qu'à voir comme il parlait de ses trucs d'affaires, son père juste derrière lui, guettant le moindre faux pas. Et Sasuke qui tirait doucement sur le col de sa chemise...

Plus elle s'approchait, plus Hinata sentait la colère diminuer. De plus près, son petit ami n'avait plus l'air si impartial. Il était nerveux. Mais lorsque la Hyûga arriva à leur hauteur, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Le père de Sasuke prit immédiatement sa main pour la présenter à l'homme avec lequel lui et son fils parlaient.

« Je vous présente mademoiselle Hinata Tsukiko Hyûga, fille aînée de Hiashi Tsuyoshi Hyûga, propriétaire, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, de la ligne de dôjo la plus célèbre du japon. »

L'adolescente sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle dut attendre que la discussion se termine d'elle-même pour être seule avec Sasuke.

« Hinata, pourquoi tu-... »

« Tu n'as pas gardé notre secret, » lâcha-t-elle, chuchotant sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais néanmoins en colère.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Une fille est venue me parler, et elle était au courant de ce qu'on fais tous les deux ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête avec incompréhension et Hinata jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Ils étaient relativement calme tous les deux et ne donnaient pas l'impression de se disputer, heureusement.

« Comment ça ? » fit le jeune homme. « Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?! »

« Non, je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Même pas à Tenten ! Si elle le sait, c'est forcément parce que _**tu**_ l'as dit à quelqu'un, » s'insurgea Hinata.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » répondit Sasuke en retrouvant son calme. « Franchement je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire une chose pareille, tu devrais le savoir. »

Hinata ravala doucement sa salive. Elle n'était plus en colère à présent, juste paniquée.

« Je le sais, » souffla-t-elle, « mais je sais aussi que je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé ça pour moi, je ne l'ai écris nul part, je me suis même empêchée d'y _penser_ ! »

Son souffle était désordonné et elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal. Tout ça, ça devait rester secret ! Ça devait rester juste entre eux ! Dans l'espoir de se sentir un peu moins oppressée, elle voulut desserrer l'une des bretelle de sa robe, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha en la prenant par les épaules et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, » statua-t-il froidement, « mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible, alors écoute moi bien et essaye de ne pas t'évanouir : quelqu'un nous a vu. »

L'esprit d'Hinata cessa tout simplement de fonctionner pendant plusieurs secondes. Même son expression facile ne répondait plus. Elle avait envie d'écarquiller les yeux, d'ouvrir la bouche, d'exprimer son étonnement et son horreur de n'importe quelle façon. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fixa bêtement Sasuke avec un air de poisson rouge.

« Hinata ? » appela-t-il.

Elle retrouva petit à petit son souffle mais restait sans voix. Elle secoua les épaules pour que Sasuke la lâche et murmura : « Oh... C'est... C'est... ». _« C'est horrible, »_ pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Prend de grandes inspirations, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, » injoncta Sasuke.

« Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un nous a vu... Il y a des personnes qui sont au courant de ce qu'on fait et tu... Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? » demanda Hinata alors que Sasuke la guidait vers une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit.

« Je ne panique jamais, » statua l'Uchiwa, « si la situation est telle qu'elle est, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, on ne reviendra pas en arrière. »

« Mais... Mais où... ? Comment... ? On a toujours... On a jamais fais ça dans un endroit où... »

« Peu importe. Si quelqu'un le sait, ça n'y changera rien. Hinata, ressaisis-toi, il faut garder la tête froide. »

Mais Hinata ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle en était tout juste à accepter le fait de _faire_ ces choses là, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce que tout le monde le sache. Tous les regards changeraient sur elle. Elle n'aurait plus l'air aussi pure, aussi douce...

Sasuke lui amena un verre d'eau tout en expliquant à sa mère qui passait par là qu'Hinata avait un petit coup de fatigue. Elle but le verre d'une traite, les bras tremblants et l'esprit embrumé. Sasuke s'assit prêt d'elle et lui prit la main avant de dire : « Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans état pareil. Ce que nous avons fais est tout à fait normal. Qu'est-ce que cette personne t'a dit exactement ? »

« Elle... Elle a dit... » commença Hinata avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas répéter les mots exactes de la jeune fille.

 _« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment cela serait de coucher avec l'un d'eux plutôt qu'avec Sasuke ? »_ C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme si elle avait su les pensées impures qui tournaient autour d'Hinata depuis peu.

« Je ne me souviens plus... Plus très bien, » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'appelait ? De quoi elle avait l'air ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait mon âge et qu'elle allait au même lycée que nous. Elle s'appelle Anne... »

Sasuke lâcha sa main et se redressa en secouant la tête. « C'est impossible, » dit-il, « aucune personne de notre lycée à part les autres membres de ta famille sont susceptibles d'être invité à cette soirée. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit pourtant, » répondit Hinata, les yeux dans le vide.

Sasuke allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un silence étonnant parcourut la salle. Tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et les regards étaient dirigés vers la grande porte d'entrée. Il y avait trop de monde pour que les deux adolescents puissent voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il était clair que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Sasuke se leva et Hinata suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à hauteur de l'action et... Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Itachi Uchiwa.

Il était là, debout devant la foule, à la tête d'un petit groupe de cinq ou six personnes – tous des hommes qui avaient le regard aussi acéré que le sien.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce et le père de Sasuke cria quelque chose dans un japonais tellement étrange qu'Hinata ne le comprit même pas. La mère de Sasuke s'évanouit tout bonnement et quant à Sasuke, son visage habituellement de marbre affichait une pure stupeur.

Et il y avait de quoi tout le monde croyait Itachi mort depuis une dizaine d'année.

Hinata resta tétanisée. Elle aperçut, au loin, Anne qui lui souriait malicieusement, sa coupe de champagne toujours à la main. Ses yeux noirs se dirigèrent vers les hommes debout dans l'entrée et elle dodelina de la tête, ses épaules nues se mouvant avec animalité.

Et lorsque Hinata posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Itachi et sur les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, une immense envie de sexe la submergea. Une envie intense, comme elle n'en avait pas ressentie depuis sa première fois. Itachi devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs glissaient sur ses épaules qu'on devinait musclées et son air à la Uchiwa ne manqua pas de rappeler à Hinata ses ébats avec Sasuke.

Elle serra les cuisses en sentant une chaleur inappropriée l'envahir. C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour ça.

* * *

« Cette soirée a été un pure désastre ! »

Hinata regarda Sasuke ronchonner en faisant les cents pas devant la voiture. Il était environs deux heures du matin et les parents Uchiwa étaient toujours en pleine dispute entre eux. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Itachi avait annoncé l'ouverture de sa propre entreprise Akatsuki Incorporation. Il était venu annoncer qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il comptait bien concurrencer Uchiwa&Co, invitant par la même les investisseurs à venir de son côté. Il avait dévoilé des éléments sur l'entreprise de son père qu'Hinata n'avait pas très bien compris, mais en tous cas ça a eut l'air plutôt grave car de nombreuses personnes avaient quittés la réception après cela. Le père de Sasuke avait tout bonnement été furieux et sa mère n'en revenait toujours pas que son fils soit vivant.

Hinata avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement dans la famille de son petit ami, ce qui était arrivé à Itachi et pourquoi tout le monde le croyait mort alors qu'il ne l'était pas, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle était toujours chamboulée par ce que lui avait dit Anne, et en plus elle avait une incroyable envie de sexe qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée.

« J'arrive pas à croire que mon frère... Mon propre frère... Argh ! »

Sasuke grogna et vint finalement s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, » dit-il, « tu n'es pas obligée de rester là avec moi à attendre que mes parents aient fini de se disputer. »

Hinata considéra la chose pendant quelques secondes, mais ça ne lui disait rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et de ressasser seule dans son lit les événements de la soirée. En plus, elle était excitée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait en dehors de la chambre à couchée et la simple idée de le faire en ce lieu lui donnait des frissons.

C'était interdis. C'était l'aventure. C'était sexe.

Dans un élan d'impétuosité, le jeune fille passa donc une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite de Sasuke et la caressa doucement, ne se contrôlant plus du tout. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dutout le genre de l'Uchiwa de le faire comme ça, juste derrière un bâtiment, dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre au moindre instants mais... Il fallait qu'elle essaye au moins de lui demander.

« Ça me dérange pas du tout, » dit-elle.

« Hinata, pas maintenant, » grogna l'Uchiwa en se relevant.

La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il recommence à marcher de long en large, ça l'agaçait. Elle songea pendant un instant à appeler une limousine pour rentrer chez elle, mais à nouveau, l'envie la quitta bien vite. En réalité, elle voulait Sasuke. « Si, maintenant, » dit-elle dans un élan de courage, avec une fermeté qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Sasuke s'arrêta net et la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. « Pardon ? » dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Hinata réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit, la timidité reprenant le dessus.

« Heu... Je... Attends, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça... » fit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

« Depuis quand tu parles de cette façon là, toi ? » demanda Sasuke en secouant la tête.

Il croisa les bras avec un air vraiment perdu, ce qui agaça Hinata.

« Depuis que tu as dis que j'avais pas de personnalité, » lâcha-t-elle en détourna les yeux vers sa droite.

Sasuke tressaillit et détourna soudainement les yeux. « Oh, tu as entendu ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Hinata se crispa un peu, serrant la dentelle blanche de sa robe dans ses deux poings. _« Mais tu crois que je suis sourde ou quoi ? »_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Seulement elle n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer sa colère. Elle soupira et fit doucement monter sa robe sur ses jambes.

« Je pense juste que ça pourrait te détendre, » dit-elle simplement.

Sasuke sembla hésitant pendant quelques secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment derrière lui. Il était évident que ses parents allaient encore en avoir pour un moment...

« Oh et puis merde, » dit-il entre ses dents avant de se pencher vers Hinata, cédant à ses envies.

Il la renversa sur la banquette arrière, luttant contre les froufrous de sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à exposer son intimité. Il arqua un sourcil en constatant que sa petite amie ne portait pas de culotte, et cette dernière frissonna en sentant le vent nocturne sur sa peau.

« Ça va devenir une habitude ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les... Les sous-vêtements ne sont pas si utiles que ça quand on porte de longs vêtements... » répliqua doucement la jeune fille.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et tira le bassin d'Hinata vers l'extérieur de la voiture pour être mieux positionné, debout entre ses jambes. En se sentant exposée de la sorte, l'excitation d'Hinata redoubla encore davantage. N'importe qui qui passaient par là pourrait voir ses parties intimes, dévoilées sans aucunes protection, à la vue de tous.

C'était vraiment hot.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était aussi un peu risqué...

« Attends, » fit-elle soudainement, « t'es sûr qu'il y a personne ?! »

« C'est maintenant que tu te poses cette question, » grogna Sasuke.

Hinata essaya de se redresser pour scruter les alentours. Apparemment, quelqu'un les avait déjà vu une fois, alors si ça se trouvait, il n'était pas loin ! Seulement Sasuke l'empêcha de se relever en la poussant fermement contre le siège de la berline.

Hinata allait répliquer mais il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas vraiment, c'était plus une façon pour Sasuke de manifester son contrôle. Hinata laissa ses mains descendre vers la boucle de la ceinture de l'Uchiwa afin de l'aider à se déshabiller, mais celui-ci repoussa ses mains. Il retira lui-même sa ceinture et exposa sa virilité qui commençait seulement à durcir.

L'adolescente voulut la toucher, mais Sasuke saisit ses poignets et les rejeta une fois de plus. Il était toujours comme ça, il ne supportait pas la moindre initiative de sa part.

Hinata laissa des gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit la main ferme de Sasuke caresser ses grandes lèvres. Elle écarta les jambes et remua les hanches pour lui faire comprendre d'aller plus loin. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Son bassin était en feu et son esprit n'était focalisé que sur le plaisir.

Il ne fallut pas si longtemps que ça avant que Sasuke ne cherche un préservatif dans sa poche – il en avait toujours sur lui maintenant – et ne l'enfile vitesse grand V (Hinata le soupçonnait de s'être entraîné parce qu'il allait beaucoup plus vite que la première fois.) Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle soupira de bien être et arqua son dos, cherchant quelque chose à agripper. Sa robe la gênait un peu, mais elle tâchait de l'ignorer, se concentrant sur les mouvements de Sasuke à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Plus fort, Sasuke, » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

En générale, elle ne disait jamais rien pendant le sexe. Mais ce soir, elle en avait encore plus envie que d'habitude. Le fait d'être dans un environnement nouveau, de pouvoir être surpris à n'importe quel instant... C'était terriblement excitant. Et puis, elle s'était senti assez impétueuse pour ouvertement demander à Sasuke de coucher avec elle, là tout de suite, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de lui demander d'accélérer le rythme, non ?

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne semblait pas trouver que c'était trop lent, en tous cas pas pour son propre plaisir, alors il n'accéléra pas la cadence et Hinata laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle était à peine essoufflée, mais lui, en revanche, paraissait déjà à bout de souffle. Ses mains étaient comme attachées à ses hanches, il ne la touchait presque jamais ailleurs. Il n'avait même jamais vu ses seins.

« Sasuke, plus fort, » insista-t-elle.

« Ne... Ne me dis pas... Ce que je dois faire, » répondit le dénommé avec une voix saccadée.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. C'était tout le temps la même chose, la même position. C'était bon, mais elle avait envie de nouveauté. Elle voulait ressentir le même plaisir qu'elle avait eu quand elle s'était touchée seule et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu avec Sasuke.

Doucement, elle glissa sa main vers son intimité et titilla la petite zone qu'elle savait si sensible. Sasuke repoussa sa main, mais elle la replaça aussitôt au même endroit, le défiant du regard de l'empêcher de se toucher.

Frustrée, Hinata ne parvint pas à apprécier la chose autant qu'elle aurait pu. Lorsque ce fut finis, elle se redressa en soupirant, s'essuyant rapidement l'entre jambe avec des lingettes intimes qu'elle gardait dans son sac.

Sasuke jeta le préservatif et revint vers elle.

« Je te comprendrais jamais, » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète d'avoir froissé son petit ami.

« Je sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. On dirait qu'il y a deux personnes dans ta tête. Un jour tu te laisses faire comme une poupée, l'autre tu veux tout diriger. »

Hinata se crispa et eut le besoin soudain de se lever pour remettre sa robe en place.

« Comment ça, tout diriger ? »

« C'est juste ce que tu voulais faire à l'instant, non ? » répondit le jeune homme en réajustant sa cravate, « à mettre tes mains partout comme une pieuvre. »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns mots ne voulut en sortir. Elle resta sans voix alors que Sasuke continuait.

« Ça ne m'a pas plu, je t'ai trouvé trop envahissante cette fois-ci. Je préfère quand tu me laisses prendre les décisions. »

Le jeune fille arqua un sourcil et dut faire un effort pour que sa voix revienne « Mais... Mais ce matin même tu disais que tu voulais que je prenne plus de décisions ! »

« Pardon ? » fit Sasuke en secouant la tête. « Non, tu as dû mal comprendre ce que je voulais. »

Hinata avait l'impression très étrange qu'elle allait exploser. Il lui arrivait si rarement d'exprimer sa colère qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment le faire, c'était tout sauf naturel pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait tellement crier que les mots dévalèrent hors de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne comprenne, et elle hurla : _**« Sasuke, manges ta laitue ! »**_

Le dénommé sursauta face à ce ton inhabituel chez elle puis la regarda comme si elle sortait d'un asile psychiatrique.

C'était ce que la mère de Sasuke lui reprochait le plus souvent, et c'était tellement imprimé dans son esprit que, étant qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'énerver contre lui, c'est ce qui était sorti. Hinata elle-même en était surprise de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais étant donné qu'elle avait commencé, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter.

« Tu dis que j'ai pas de personnalité, mais dès que j'essaye de sortir des lignes, tu me le reproches ! Je dois m'affirmer, mais je ne dois le faire que dans un environnement que tu as déjà contrôlé au préalable, c'est ça, hein ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hinata le coupa en continuant : « Et après tu oses dire que c'est toi qui ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec moi ? Tu me dis de ne pas me laisser faire, mais si je m'impose, ça ne te plaît pas non plus ! »

Elle avait laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps et cessa de parler un instant pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle ressentait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine et en même temps, un certain sentiment de satisfaction à enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle vivait. Profitant de cette occasion, Sasuke répondit aussitôt : « Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Tu as besoin d'affirmer ta personnalité plus que ça, mais je parlais des soirées de ce type, pas de ce qu'on fait pendant nos... Activités ! »

« Excuse-moi ? » s'exclama Hinata, complètement emportée par ses émotions comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas au par avant. Elle fronça les sourcils et les mots glissèrent à nouveau hors de sa bouche : « Je ne savais pas que tu voulais que je sois une poupée gonflable ! »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire... » répondit Sasuke en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit, » rétorqua la Hyûga, « et pour ton information, j'ai une personnalité déjà très affirmée ! Je suis très spontanée et rigolote, d'accord ?! »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils. Si on le lui avait demandé, il n'aurait qualifié Hinata ni de « spontanée », ni de « rigolote ». Les mots qu'il aurait choisi pour elle aurait plus été du style « naïve », ou « silencieuse »... « Osée », à la rigueur, pour la fois où elle était entrée dans sa limousine sans culotte...

Hinata le regarda en soupirant. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord. Il ne la connaissait pas, dans le fond.

« Écoutes, c'est ridicule de se disputer pour ça, » fit Sasuke avec un air blasé, « tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'en société, tu es trop passive. »

« Mais... Mais je dois jouer les futurs épouses modèles alors comment tu veux que je ne m'aplatisse pas devant tout le monde ! » s'exclama une fois de plus Hinata. « Je... Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas ternir l'image de nos deux familles, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte à quelle point du rends cette tâche difficile, » lâcha-t-elle, sa voix se brisant presque à la fin de sa phrase.

C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait ce sujet. Le fait qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que parce que c'était ce qui était attendu d'eux. Cela intrigua Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Hinata se souciait de ce genre de questions. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle _voulait_ faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Ni qu'il l'en empêchait en aucune façon.

« Hein, moi ? » fit-il un peu bêtement, assommé par ses révélations nouvelles.

« Si je ne suis pas nerveuse, tu me trouves inconsciente, mais si par exemple je ne veux pas d'alcool, tu me reproches d'être trop tendue, » répliqua vivement la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai-... » tenta Sasuke avant d'être rapidement coupé.

« _Tu devrais prendre un verre, Hinata ! Ressaisis-toi, Hinata ! Garde ton sang froid, Hinata !_ » lâcha-t-elle en imitant le ton et la posture de l'Uchiwa. Il en aurait presque rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. À nouveau sur sa lancée, elle continua en secouant les bras d'incompréhension : « Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec la _laitue_ , Sasuke ! »

« J'ai pas-... » tenta à nouveau l'adolescent.

« Moi j'ai fais des efforts pour te connaître ! Je t'apporte des putains de tomates ! » Sasuke tiqua en l'entendant utiliser un mot aussi vulgaire, mais Hinata ne s'arrêta pas. « Je t'ai dit mille fois que mes parents mangent de la langue de bœuf tous les samedi et que j'ai horreur de ce plat, mais est-ce que tu l'as retenu ? Non ! _Va manger chez toi, Hinata !_ Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'en fait tu aimes avoir le contrôle total sur moi ! Et d'ailleurs, si tu m'observais un peu plus, tu aurais réalisé que les trois quart du temps je porte du lila et tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin de me demander de quelle couleur je voulais ma robe ! »

Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle à nouveau. Sa coiffure commençait sérieusement à partir en miette mais elle s'en fichait. Sasuke resta sans voix un petit moment, ne sachant quoi répondre à toutes les accusations qui venaient de lui être faites.

« Où veux-tu en venir exactement, Hinata ? » finit-il par demander.

La jeune fille soupira, encore sans-dessus dessous de s'être emportée aussi fortement en aussi peu de temps. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et reprit plus calmement : « J'ai tout fais pour te plaire, Sasuke, mais trop c'est trop. Je peux tolérer tes remarques acerbes, tes changements de caractère inopiné et même le fait que tu ne me montres jamais tes sentiments... Mais quand je vois à quel point tu veux contrôler ce qu'on... Ce qu'on fait... Au point de me reprocher d'utiliser mes propres mains sur moi-même... Je me dis que ça ne va pas être possible... »

L'Uchiwa la regarda un instant, puis il s'assit sur le siège de la voiture, poussant lui aussi un gros soupire.

« Écoutes Hinata, je suis désolé, vraiment. J'admets que ce n'était pas très galant de ma part, et que je t'ai envoyé beaucoup de messages contraire dernièrement, » commença-t-il en se massant les tempes. « Mais comprends moi j'étais très anxieux au sujet de cette soirée. Mon père a placé beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules et... Là je viens d'apprendre que mon frère, que je croyais mort, est en réalité vivant et a décidé de poignarder toute sa famille dans le dos... »

Hinata soupira avec un air désolé. Elle s'appuya contre la voiture et laissa Sasuke continuer : « Et ensuite, c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on fasse l'amour... Tu aurais dû te douter que ce n'était pas du tout le moment approprié pour essayer de nouvelles choses, ni le moment approprié pour faire ça tout court en fait. »

L'adolescente ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa que c'était sans doute la discussion la plus longue qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Sasuke. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas de personnalité. Ils ne parlaient jamais.

« Pour le bien de nos deux familles, on ne peut pas mettre fin à notre relation, » continua l'Uchiwa après quelques secondes de silence.

Hinata regarda ses pieds un instant puis ferma les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait acquiescé silencieusement. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fais, ne serais-ce que trois semaines auparavant, avant qu'elle ne réalise toutes ces choses qu'elle ignorait à propos de sa propre personne.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on pense à nous-même, Sasuke ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se mordit les joues pour se retenir de pleurer. Tout allait bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble. Elle se fichait des petites manies de Sasuke dans la vie réelle. Elle se fichait du fait qu'il veuille avoir le contrôle sur son image. Mais qu'il ne s'assouplisse pas durant leurs ébats était simplement trop. C'était là qu'elle réalisait que dans le fond, ils étaient incompatibles. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais découvert qu'elle aimait le sexe, elle aurait peut-être pu se satisfaire de ce que Sasuke avait à lui offrir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Sasuke pour regagner le devant du bâtiment.

« Où tu vas ? » l'appela-t-il.

« Je rentre chez moi, » lança-t-elle, « à moins que tu ne veuilles avoir le contrôle sur ça aussi ! »

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de vue, Hinata poussa un grand soupire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se laissait aller à déverser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour de vrai. Elle se sentait à la fois plus légère et plus lourde. Son esprit était vide. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Sasuke avant un long moment. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas rompre, mais elle se dit qu'elle verrait ça plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le parking, Hinata réalisa qu'elle avait laissé son sac dans la voiture de Sasuke. Elle n'avait donc pas de téléphone pour appeler une limousine et rentrer chez elle.

« Oh non... » maugréa-t-elle.

Et la voilà qui devait faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Sasuke, aussi attendit-elle plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir avant d'y aller. Mettant sa dignité de côté, Hinata retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait la berline noire quelques instants plus tôt... Seulement pour constater qu'elle n'y était plus...

* * *

Au point où elle en était, Hinata était certaine que ça ne pouvait être pire. Au moins, Tenten habitait en centre ville, pas très loin, elle n'avait qu'à y aller et de là elle appellerait chez elle.

Elle retira ses chaussures à talon qui claquaient bruyamment sur le sol et entreprit de traverser les quartiers résidentiels, éclairé par les lampadaires. C'était de loin l'une des pires soirées de sa vie. Il était prêt de trois heures du matin et elle marchait seule dans les rues de Tôkyô en robe de soirée et pieds nus. Si seulement Sasuke l'avait laissé se toucher comme elle l'avait voulu !

Hinata tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette au bout de la rue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'être assez proche pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle se crispa et tâcha de garder la tête droite en le croisant.

« Bonsoir, » lui dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Par pure réflexe, Hinata retourna la salutation.

« Bonsoir... »

« Tu veux boire un verre, » continua l'inconnu.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne répondit rien. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle décida de marcher un peu plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'angle de la rue, elle se plaqua contre le mur pour essayer de se ressaisir une énième fois ce soir là.

« Ma chérie, il ne faut pas paniquer pour si peu... »

Hinata sursauta en poussant un cris aigu puis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. À côté d'elle se trouvait Anne, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » cria presque Hinata en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Oh, « vous »... ? » répondit Anne en faisant la moue. « On en est revenu à ce degré de politesse ? »

Notre pauvre héroïne tenta de se calmer, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Anne était tout simplement sortie de nulle part. De plus, elle lui avait probablement menti sur son âge et sur le fait qu'elle allait dans le même lycée qu'elle, ce qui n'était en rien rassurant.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Vous m'avez suivit ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Ouh là, une question à la fois, chaton, » répondit Anne en riant, « et ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, voyons. »

« Ne m'appelez pas chaton ! On ne se connaît pas et je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille ! »

Hinata esquiva un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais Anne attrapa son poignet. Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, la jeune fille fut parcouru d'un étrange frisson et chercha immédiatement à se dégager.

« On se connaît, » rétorqua Anne avec un air très sérieux, « on se connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que tu penses. »

« Si je vous avez déjà rencontré avant ce soir, je m'en souviendrais ! » s'écria Hinata. Elle tirait sur son poignet mais ne pouvait le dégager. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules car elle secouait trop la tête. Pourtant, Anne ne bronchait pas. Elle maintenait son poignet avec une force incroyable, ne se mouvant pas d'un battement de cil. Seul le vent dans ses cheveux trahissaient le fait qu'elle n'était pas une statue.

Juste au moment où Hinata était sur le point d'utiliser ses compétences en arts martiaux pour se défendre, Anne bougea doucement la tête sur le côté et répondit : « Tu n'as jamais voulu me rencontrer avant, mais j'ai toujours été là. Maintenant que tu m'as accepté dans ta vie, je ne compte pas repartir, tu sais. »

Hinata tressaillit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle sentit une peur panique l'envahir.

 _J'ai toujours été là._

Tous ces moments où Hinata se croyait seule... Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un l'ait en réalité observé ? Les mots de Sasuke lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Quelqu'un nous a vu. »_ C'était tout simplement terrifiant. Si quelqu'un était assez discret pour se glisser dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité !

Hinata se sentit soudainement incapable de se battre, ses jambes se dérobant presque sous son poids.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes folle. Lâchez moi ou j'appelle la police, » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah oui ?Et avec quel téléphone ? Celui que tu as laissé dans la voiture de Sasuke, » répondit Anne en riant.

Hinata secoua la tête, terrorisée. Elle... Elle avait été là à ce moment là aussi ! Et dire qu'Hinata se croyait en sécurité avec son petit ami... Elle ne l'était pas. Sa respiration en fut coupée et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Qui êtes vous ...? » demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

Anne exhala de l'air par le nez avant de légèrement soulever le menton.

« Tenten habite loin, mais Naruto vit juste dans cette rue-ci, » dit-elle, « tu devrais aller le voir, fais-moi confiance. »

Et juste après avoir dit ces mots, elle lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et disparu dans l'angle de la rue en moins de quelques secondes.

Hinata resta tétanisée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que lui voulez cette fille ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'espionnait ? Si oui, c'était affreux ! Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, dans cet état au beau milieu de la rue et en pleine nuit.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle apeuré en se précipitant le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle courut le long de la rue, malgré ses cheveux qui lui frappaient les joues et sa robe qui contraignait ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle se pencha sur un muret, devant l'une des nombreuses maisons de la rue, et respira bruyamment tout en essayant de ramener ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et quand elle rouvrit, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de savoir où elle était. Elle scruta la rue autour d'elle et de la lumière s'échappant d'une fenêtre ouverte de l'une des maisons attira son attention.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, assis au bord de cette fenêtre, personne d'autre que Naruto lui-même, fumant une cigarette. Ils échangèrent un regard et Hinata ouvrit la bouche, étonnée, tout comme l'était également Naruto.

* * *

Hinata resserra la couverture orangée autour d'elle en remerciant Naruto pour le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, assise dans cette chambre douce et chaleureuse, que dans le froid de la rue.

« Donc... Cette « Anne » t'as suivit dans la rue après la soirée chez Sasuke et elle a eut un comportement très étrange, c'est ça ? » résuma Naruto en s'asseyant sur sa table basse, juste en face d'Hinata.

Cette dernière prit une petite gorgée d'eau et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle détourna en suite les yeux et s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres. Elle sentait l'odeur de Naruto sur la couverture autour d'elle et ça ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il avait une odeur animal, étrangement musquée, qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout... En serrant cette couverture autour d'elle, elle avait presque l'impression que c'était Naruto qui la touchait... Mais elle ne préférait pas trop y penser.

« Elle a dit qu'elle était dans notre lycée... » murmura-t-elle.

« Impossible, » répliqua Naruto, « je la connaîtrait. Et puis, « Anne », ça ne fait pas très japonais comme prénom... C'est peut-être juste une touriste qui a voulu s'amuser à te faire peur. »

Hinata hocha la tête par politesse. Elle ne voulait pas raconter à Naruto qu'Anne savait des choses très personnelles à propos de sa vie privée. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer et posa son verre d'eau désormais vide sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle.

La chambre de Naruto était assez désordonnée. Il y avait des affaires qui traînaient partout des CD, des vêtements, des BD et plusieurs cendriers aussi... Mais c'était très accueillant. À présent, Hinata ne se sentait plus du tout en danger... Elle était bien.

« Tu as l'air assez chamboulée par tout ça, tu devrais passer la nuit ici. Je te laisse le lit, même. J'ai un futon qui doit traîner par là, » dit Naruto avec un gentil sourire, juste après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Oh, non, » répondit Hinata en rougissant, « je ne veux pas déranger. Nous avons un majordome qui reste éveillé exprès pour ce genre de situation... Et puis que diraient tes parents en voyant que tu as partagé ta chambre avec une fille... ? »

« Oh, ils ne diraient rien du tout, » fit Naruto en riant, « ils ont l'habitude, crois-moi ! Ils en voient souvent défiler par ici. »

« Ils voient souvent défiler... Des filles ? » demanda doucement Hinata sans comprendre.

« Mhm... Des garçons aussi, » répondit Naruto sans aucune gêne avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Hinata resta muette un instant, fixant son ami en clignant des yeux. De nouvelles mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de ce qu'il restait de son chignon et l'une des fleurs blanches qu'elle portait tomba au sol.

« Je... Ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Naruto leva vers elle ses yeux bleus et demanda gentiment : « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Hinata se redressa un peu sur le lit de son ami et laissa la couverture tomber mollement autour d'elle, cherchant comment formuler sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Des garçons et des filles qui... Défilent ? »

« Oh, » fit Naruto avant qu'un sourire un peu embarrassé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Je vais pas te faire un dessin, voyons... Disons que les rumeurs qui courent sur moi au lycée ne sont pas toutes fausses... J'ai beaucoup de conquêtes à mon tableau de chasse... »

Hinata ne perdit pas son air interloqué.

« Mais... Des filles et des garçons ? Tu es... Bi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, je m'identifie plus en tant que pansexuel, » répondit Naruto, « mais pour faire plus simple, tu peux dire que je suis bi, si tu préfères. »

« Pansexuel... » répéta Hinata sans comprendre.

« Ça veut simplement dire que pour moi le genre d'une personne n'a pas d'importance, » fit le jeune homme en souriant.

« Donc tu... Tu n'es pas gay ? » demanda-t-elle encore, oubliant momentanément sa timidité, se sentant étrangement intriguée par cette nouvelle découverte.

« Tu pensais que je l'étais ? » dit Naruto avec amusement.

« Hé bien... » répondit la jeune fille en détournant les yeux, « quand on était au centre commercial tous les deux... Tu m'as dit que tu avais un copain... »

Naruto étouffa un autre rire et secoua la tête. La jeune Hyûga laissa ses yeux se perdre sur les épaules musclées du jeune en face de lui alors que celui-ci lui répondait.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, » admit-il, « j'ai aussi d'autres personnes dans ma vie, ceci-dit. Plus de femmes que d'hommes, même. Enfin je crois. »

Hinata cligna à nouveau des yeux avec un air très intrigué. Sa curiosité semblait amuser Naruto qui répondait volontiers à toutes ses questions.

« Attends... Ça veut dire que tu sors avec plusieurs personnes _en même temps_ ? » demanda-t-elle avec un vif intérêt.

Naruto écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur sa table de nuit et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste très... Sexy.

« Ouais, tu vois, moi je ne crois pas vraiment au carcan du couple traditionnel. Fonctionner à deux, tous ça, je vois pas trop l'intérêt. Pourquoi s'en vouloir de prendre du bon temps ? Tant qu'on ne fait de mal à personne. »

Hinata cligna des yeux. Maintenant que Naruto lui disait ça, elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu voir les choses autrement. Ça lui semblait si vrai ; c'était seulement se faire du bien, il n y avait pas de quoi se réprimer ou avoir honte, pas vrai ?

Et avec ça, les dernières onces de culpabilités glissèrent pitoyablement hors de son esprit, et elle se laissa envahir par l'excitation qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la chambre de Naruto.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, se sentant presque en dehors d'elle-même quand elle demanda « Ça veut dire que... Tu n'aurais pas de problème morale à le faire... Avec moi... »

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la regarda avec un air neutre, mais il était clair qu'il était assez interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hinata fut terriblement gênée d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille, il finit par sourire avec un air mi-malicieux, mi-amusé.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances, mademoiselle Hyûga ? »

* * *

 **Parce que je pense que Naruto est tout à fait le genre de personne a rester éveillé jusqu'à 4 heure du matin quand il n'y a pas école. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire (bonjour le commentaire constructif).**

 **Ahah, non, sérieusement, j'ai conscience que la fin est un peu cliff-anger mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la scène en entier, sinon, ça aurait été trop long ^^' Je m'excuse auprès des fans de SasuHina qui n'aiment pas le NaruHina, et aussi auprès des fans de NaruHina qui n'aime pas le SasuHina mais... Il y aura plusieurs pairings différents dans cette histoire. Notre Hinata et un petit oisillon qui vole sur le vent du plaisir (oui, c'est nul, pardon XD)**

 **Sinon, c'est juste un détail mais si ça vous intéresse, je considère totalement la dernière chanson de cette playlist comme le thème de Naruto et Hinata. Les paroles de cette chanson sont juste... Excellentes XD C'est très trash et poétique en même temps ! Je trouve que c'est tout à fait à l'image du Naruto que j'essaye d'écrire !**

 **Oh ! Il faut quand même que je vous remercie tous pour les reviews et les fav', ça me fait vraiment plaisir x') Vous êtes adorables ! J'attends vos avis et critiques avec impatiences !**

 **Et une toute dernière chose : Sasuke aime les tomates. C'est même pas de moi, c'est un élément canon, je vous jure. Je trouvais ça tellement ridicule qu'il fallait que je l'utilise XD**


	4. Secret 4 : Le cunnilingus

**Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait un moment ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais à partir de maintenant je vais essayer – je dis bien essayer – d'être régulière et de poster une fois par semaine x') Voilà, sinon, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-ci, mais je vous avoue que j'aime bien la fin. Enfin je vous laisse juger XD**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Coyote Kisses - Revive**

 **BLVCK MVK - Find You**

 **OBESØN - Drugs**

 **Tomppabeats - don't leave me this way**

* * *

Secret N°4 : Le cunnilingus

* * *

 _« Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances, mademoiselle Hyûga ? »_

Hinata détourna nerveusement le regard, ses joues la piquant furieusement. Elle avait la sensation qu'un cheval galopait dans sa poitrine et que tout son corps était lourd. Était-ce vraiment elle qui se montrait aussi... Enjôleuse ? Il semblait bien que oui. Seulement, elle se trouvait maintenant incapable de parler, incapable de répondre au jeune homme qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Naruto garda son sourire qui passa naturellement de malicieux à amical.

« Hey, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, » dit-il avec un air toujours aussi détendu, « mais j'ai toujours été curieux de savoir comment c'était entre Sasuke et toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hinata dont les joues étaient tellement chaudes qu'on aurait pu faire cuire une omelette dessus.

« Ben tu sais, » répondit Naruto, « comment il est quand vous êtes en couple, jusqu'où vous avez été, tous ça... »

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se repositionna un peu, sans pour autant connecter son regard à celui de son ami.

« Heu... Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre... » dit-elle honnêtement.

Naruto eut un léger rire.

« Okay, je vais te poser ma question plus clairement, alors excuse-moi si jamais tu me trouves trop indiscret, mais vraiment, je meurs d'envie de savoir. Tu vois, Sasuke est tellement coincé, dans ma tête c'est impossible qu'il ne soit plus puceau... Mais vu qu'il sort avec toi depuis un petit moment maintenant... Je me demande... Est-ce que vous avez déjà fais l'amour ? »

Hinata fut tellement surprise par la nature de la question qu'elle sursauta et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux avec une mine très étonnée. Le sourire du jeune homme était doux et son regard bleu azure manifestait surtout de la curiosité, mais cela n'empêcha pas le visage d'Hinata de prendre trois teintes de rouges supplémentaires en moins d'une demie seconde.

« Je... Avec... Je... On a déjà... On a... » bafouilla-t-elle, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, et Naruto attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses moyens. Voir Hinata aussi déboussolée l'amusait un peu, à vrai dire. La plupart des gens s'agaçaient vite du côté trop prude de la Hyûga, mais Naruto lui trouvait un certain charme. Elle avait l'air d'un petit oisillon tombé de son nid. Il allait reprendre la parole pour lui dire de ne pas répondre si ça la gênait trop, mais Hinata finit par lâcher « En fait c'est... C'est compliqué. »

Son regard opalin descendit sur ses genoux avec une certaine mélancolie. Naruto cessa de sourire et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Il a fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, non non non, » s'exclama Hinata, « ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu es aussi mal à l'aise ? »

« Je... » commença la Hyûga en ravalant difficilement sa salive. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça... Je ne sais même pas... Quels mots utiliser... »

Elle regardait vers le plafond cette fois-ci. Elle avait vraiment du mal à garder un contact visuel avec quelqu'un quand elle parlait de ce genre de chose... En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle discutait aussi ouvertement de sexe avec un garçon. Ou même avec qui que ce soit.

La chambre de Naruto, heureusement pour elle, était très chargée et il y avait de quoi regarder partout. Une fois de plus, cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Hinata de se sentir gênée par la situation.

« Je crois que j'ai saisi. Tu es curieuse, mais la nouveauté a un côté effrayant, pas vrai ? » fit Naruto en se remettant à sourire.

« Je... Ces derniers temps je ressens des choses que je ne comprends pas et... Je ne sais pas comment le gérer, » admit finalement Hinata.

« Des choses ? Comme des envies, par exemple ? » demanda Naruto en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« Ou... Oui... Comme ce que je ressens, là... Maintenant... »

« Tu as l'air toute chamboulée, » fit Naruto en riant, « ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal, Hinata. Ça s'appelle l'adolescence. On est tous comme ça, de temps à autre. »

La jeune Hyûga acquiesça doucement – plus par politesse que pour autre chose - et elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle avec un air pensif. Naruto avait l'air si décontracté. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour avoir une discussion de ce type avec qui que ce soit, mais pour lui, ça semblait si naturel.

« Mais est-ce que c'est normal de se sentir comme ça... Presque tout le temps ? » demanda Hinata, visiblement toujours confuse. « Et de... De penser à des choses auxquelles on ne devrait pas penser et-... »

« Hina, écoute-moi, d'accord ? » la coupa Naruto. « Je vais être clair : il n'y a rien de mal à éprouver du désir sexuel. Certaines personnes en éprouvent plus que d'autre, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si tout ça est nouveau pour toi, c'est normal que tu y penses autant. Et les fantasmes ne sont que des fantasmes. Plus tu retiens ces choses pour toi, plus elles te hanteront. »

Hinata resta silencieuse quelques secondes tandis que son ami tirait sur sa cigarette. Était-ce cela qu'elle ressentait ? Du désir sexuel ? Des fantasmes ? Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal là-dedans ? En tous cas, Naruto avait l'air de le penser.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir là, Hinata sentit quelque chose glisser hors d'elle. Son cœur battait incroyablement fort certains mots menaçaient de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et la simple idée de les prononcer lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle, Hinata Hyûga, était-elle vraiment capable de dire de telles choses ? En avait-elle seulement la capacité physique ?

« Naruto... J'ai envie de toi... »

Oui, elle l'avait.

Elle aurait pensé que dire ce genre de chose lui aurait brûlé la gorge, que ça l'aurait rendue nauséeuse, honteuse, malade. Mais il n'en était rien. Les sons étaient sorti en une douce mélodie, si douce qu'Hinata elle-même en fut surprise.

 _« J'ai envie de toi... »_

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'était pas sale. Ce n'était pas condamnable. C'était simplement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Naruto la regarda d'abords avec un air étonné, puis il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva. « Hé bien, il serait dommage de te laisser dans un état pareil, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec malice.

« Faisons-le, d'accord ? » s'emporta soudainement Hinata que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter à présent. Elle se sentait impétueuse. Enfin, enfin elle osait le demander. Elle osait accepter son désir. Elle ne doutait plus.

« Attends... Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

Et là le doute revint.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je ne te plaît pas ? » demanda Hinata, ne se sentant soudainement plus aussi sûre d'elle.

« Non ! Ne t'imagine pas ça ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Crois moi, tu es très belle, l'une des plus belles filles que je connaisse – et non, je ne dit pas ça à toutes les filles que je rencontre – et je ne dirais pas non au fait de t'avoir dans mon lit. Seulement je veux être certain que c'est quelque chose dont tu as envie. »

Hinata n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait du sexe. Maintenant. Sasuke était complètement hors de son esprit. Elle ne pensait pas du tout aux conséquences, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Naruto. Naruto et son corps joliment musclé, viril. Naruto et sa façon tellement masculine de tirer sur sa cigarette. Naruto...

« J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie... »

« Dans ce cas... »

Hinata mit la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle de côté et s'allongea sur le lit avec une excitation grandissante.

« Attends, » fit l'adolescent en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier, « vient par ici, ce sera plus confortable pour toi. »

La jeune fille se redressa en clignant des yeux et scruta la pièce sans comprendre où, exactement, il voulait qu'elle se place. Après avoir mis le cendrier de côté, Naruto prit la main d'Hinata et la fit se lever. Elle frissonna, son visage se retrouvant soudainement très proche de celui de l'Uzumaki. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle descendre sur son cou et l'odeur de la cigarette la rendait folle.

Tout en plongeant ses yeux azures dans ceux de la jeune fille, Naruto posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches féminines d'Hinata et caressa le bas de son dos pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sourit malicieusement lorsque ses doigts atteignirent le haut de la fermeture éclaire de la robe turquoise de la jeune fille, et il se mit à descendre la tirette avec lenteur.

Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Elle était restée immobile, comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Sasuke, laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps un peu gauchement. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on la déshabillait, elle sursauta et voulut stopper Naruto.

« A... Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, rougissant de plus belle.

Le jeune homme cessa immédiatement.

« Je te déshabille, où est le problème ? » demanda-t-il avec un air perplexe. « Tu as des complexes ? Tu préfères garder ta robe ? »

« Je... Ce n'est pas ça, » bafouilla Hinata, « c'est juste que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais retiré mes vêtements devant personne... »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait à voix haute, elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était bizarre. Elle avait couché plusieurs fois avec Sasuke mais il n'avait même jamais vu sa poitrine.

« Si ça te met mal à l'aise, tu peux rester habillée. Mais je pense que ça serait plus confortable pour toi si tu était nue... Dis-moi ce que tu préfères ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » Admit Hinata à regret. La souvenir de Sasuke l'avait rattrapé et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de personnalité, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'elle préférait. Elle n'avait pas tant d'expérience que ça et il lui restait tellement à découvrir, seulement, comme d'habitude, l'inconnu avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Écoutes, je te propose un truc, » dit Naruto avec douceur, « je reprends là où j'en étais, et si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, peu importe le moment, tu m'arrêtes. D'accord ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Hinata acquiesça simplement. Naruto reprit en descendant la fermeture éclaire dans son dos. Après cela, il fit doucement glisser les fines bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules tout en la regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il saisit les pends de sa robe dans son dos et tira doucement dessus, faisant très lentement descendre le tissus sur la peau opaline d'Hinata.

Le haut de sa poitrine fut d'abords dévoilé, puis le galbe de ses seins apparut. Juste avant que les tétons ne soient visibles, Naruto arrêta ses mouvements quelques secondes pour laisser à Hinata le temps de se rétracter si elle le voulait. Comme elle ne dit rien, il continua jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit complètement exposée.

Hinata rougit lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux sur son corps. Il continua à faire descendre la robe le long de son ventre, tout en caressant sa peau en même temps. Une fois arrivé au bassin, Naruto fit encore une petite pause.

Hinata frissonna.

« Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? »

« A... Avec ce genre de robe... Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, » dit-elle un peu honteusement.

Elle s'attendit à ce que Naruto rie, à ce que cela l'amuse, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, l'adolescent se pencha vers elle et susurra au creux de son oreille : « J'aime ta façon de penser. »

La robe glissa le long de son corps et se déposa au sol. Hinata avait l'estomac noué, mais surtout, l'entre-jambe en feu. Elle sentit le regard de Naruto glisser sur elle et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde vulnérable. À vrai dire, son esprit était trop confus pour qu'elle prenne le temps de se sentir vulnérable. Sa vision était comme recouverte d'un épais brouillard, si bien qu'elle enregistra à peine les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et lui dit : « Assied-toi ici. »

Il désigna un fauteuil recouvert d'un tissus rosé et de plusieurs coussins dépareillés. Hinata ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Naruto voulait qu'elle s'assoit, mais elle s'exécuta tout de même. Elle s'assit en serrant les jambes, le dos droit.

« Tu es vraiment belle... » murmura Naruto en venant s'agenouiller devant elle. Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux, les caressants jusqu'à remonter le long des cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hinata.

« Ah, j'avais comme l'impression que tu ne comprenais pas » répondit Naruto en riant, « en générale, c'est le moment où tu es sensée écarter les cuisses. »

Hinata tressaillit. Écarter les cuisses... Dans cette position ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il était à genoux devant elle, ça n'était pas du tout la bonne position !

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas, » admit-elle, toute confuse.

« Tu n'as jamais fais ça avec Sasuke ? »

« N... Non, » fit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande, » répliqua Naruto en pouffant de rire, « c'est vraiment pas le genre à faire un cunni. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Détend-toi, » répondit Naruto en ignorant sa question, « la seule règle c'est que tu as le droit de dire « stop » à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? »

Hinata hocha la tête. Naruto la regarda dans les yeux avec un air malicieux. Elle lui sourit timidement, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer sans comprendre quoi exactement. Naruto écarta ses genoux et se déplaça, son visage descendant au niveau de son entre jambe...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il approchait autant son visage ? Et maintenant il sortait sa langue !

Hinata sursauta. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir la langue chaude de Naruto se poser sur ses grandes lèvres. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, elle le repoussa avec une expression choquée et serra les cuisses.

« Beurk ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Fais pas ça, c'est sale ! »

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Hinata, ça n'a rien de sale, » répondit Naruto.

« Mais... Mais si ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ta langue... Là... »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne le ferai pas. Cependant, je suis sûre que tu aimerais beaucoup. »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le haut de sa vulve tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Hinata ravala sa salive et hocha doucement la tête pour lui indiquer de continuer.

Ce qu'il se passa après, Hinata ne le comprit pas vraiment, mais une chose était sûre : c'était démentiel. Chaque initiatives, chaque micro-mouvements de Naruto et de sa langue contre sa vulve déclenchaient en elle des sensations toujours plus fortes, toujours plus éprouvantes.

C'était comme si Naruto savait mieux qu'elle ce qui lui provoquait du plaisir. Et c'était des millions de fois mieux que les explorations solitaires auxquelles Hinata s'était adonnée chez elle. Là, il y avait quelque chose de plus inattendu, de plus réel aussi. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la jeune fille se souvenait avoir vue sans les comprendre des images semblables sur internet, mais là, ça lui arrivait pour de vrai.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux mis-clos, le souffle saccadé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et de temps à autre, ses jambes étaient prise de violent spasmes qui la faisait trembler, mais Naruto lui maintenait fermement le bassin en place, tandis que sa tête était plongée entre les cuisses pâles de la Hyûga.

Dans son plaisir grandissant, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même le plafond de la chambre était jonché de posters et de photographies en tout genre. Entres toutes les images collées là, une affiche de Jessica Rabbit attira la regard embrumé et flou de la jeune fille.

La sulfureuse pin-up la toisait d'un air hautin, presque méprisant, et un sourire rouge ardant. Sulfureuse.

Et dans son extase qui grandissait, Hinata aurait juré que l'image bougeait, que les cheveux roux de Jessica se mouvaient au gré du vent, que son opulente poitrine se soulevait tandis qu'elle respirait.

Et soudain, ce n'était plus Jessica. Ses cheveux étaient noires, ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'asiatiques... C'était Anne. Anne qui la regardait, qui souriait, s'amusant de la scène.

Hinata aurait dû paniquer, mais elle était sur le point d'avoir son tout premier orgasme provoqué par quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

« Stupides oiseaux, » maugréa Naruto en fermant les volets.

Il était à peu prêt sept heures du matin et le jour se levait sur la citadelle, tant et si bien que les oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter.

Allongée sur le lit, nue et exténuée après la longue session de jambe en l'air qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hinata soupira de contentement. Les oiseaux ne la gênait pas, elle, elle en avait même dans sa chambre, mais ça l'amusait de voir Naruto ronchonner. Elle sourit et ramena le drap contre sa poitrine lorsque son amant revint prés d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il machinalement.

Hinata sourit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Naruto était attentionné. Il lui avait posé cette question des dizaines de fois au cours des trois dernières heures.

« J'ai faim, » admit Hinata, « et je crois qu'il faut que je retourne aux toilettes. »

« Encore, » s'exclama Naruto en riant, « mais t'as une vessie de la taille d'un petit poids ou quoi ? »

En temps normal, la jeune Hyûga n'aurait rien répondu. Elle se serait tue, aurait rougis, n'aurait même pas avoué qu'elle avait besoin de faire pipi. Mais ce n'était pas exactement une situation normal pour elle. Elle était nue, dans le lit d'un garçon, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle était, malgré tout, extrêmement détendue.

« Oui, eh ben ma vessie a était mise à rude épreuve cette nuit, » rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, emportant sans gêne la couverture de Naruto pour aller aux toilettes.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Hinata prit soin de regarder à travers les murs pour être sûre de ne pas croiser accidentellement ses parents – chose dont elle ne se remettrait sûrement jamais si ça arrivait – mais il n'y avait aucun risque Minato et Kushina dormait toujours paisiblement, dans leur chambre à l'autre bout de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, Naruto lui tendit un paquet de gâteau que la jeune fille saisit sans hésitation.

« Le sexe, sa creuse, pas vrai ? » dit-il avec un air amusé.

« J'peux pas croire qu'on ait fait ça, » répondit Hinata, la bouche déjà pleine de biscuit, mettant des miettes partout. Décidément, elle se lâchait.

« C'était génial, » soupira Naruto en se laissant complètement tomber sur le matelas.

Hinata mangea presque l'intégralité du paquet de gâteau. C'est vrai que ça donnait faim. Trois heures de sexe. Trois heures qui, pour le moment, étaient les plus débridées de sa vie.

« Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait le truc que tu m'as fais en premier, » demanda-t-elle distraitement en repoussant les miettes qu'elle venait de mettre partout.

« Un cunnilingus, » répondit Naruto qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

« Et la deuxième position qu'on a testé ? »

« La levrette. »

Hinata hocha la tête, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire.

 _Elle était à quatre pattes, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que Naruto allait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sensation désormais familière de quelque chose entrant en elle._

Elle rougit un peu, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était pas juste un fantasme ou des images sur un écran, mais quelque chose qu'elle avait fais pour de vrai.

« Et quand j'étais au dessus de toi ? »

« La position d'Andromaque. »

 _Hinata ne réfléchissait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en avoir plus, alors elle renversa Naruto sur le lit et le chevaucha avec fougue._

« Hum... Et quand j'ai... Quand j'ai mis ma bouche sur ta... »

Naruto eut un léger rire.

« Ça, c'était une fellation. »

 _Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire ça un jour. Mais Hinata ne se sentait plus comme elle-même. Elle était en feu. Alors lorsqu'elle vit la verge gonflée de son partenaire et qu'elle se souvint comment lui n'avait eut aucune hésitation à plonger sa tête entre ses jambes, et comment toutes ses femmes sur internet avaient l'air d'apprécier faire ça, et bien... Hinata se laissa simplement guider par sa curiosité._

« Tu ne vas... Tu ne vas dire ça à personne, hein, Naruto ? »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme allongé sur le lit qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec. »

Hinata n'ajouta rien. Elle reposa la paquet de gâteau sur la table basse, à côté d'autre emballage vide. Assise sur le lit, elle resserra la couverture contre sa poitrine tandis que la respiration calme de Naruto s'élevait dans la pièce.

Son esprit se dés-embrumait peu à peu. Durant les trois précédentes heures, tout ceux à quoi elle avait pensé était le sexe. Mais maintenant... Hinata se rappelait qu'elle était Hinata. Qu'elle était une Hyûga.

Et elle réalisait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Si seulement... Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette énorme envie de sexe ! Maintenant que l'envie était comblée, Hinata ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu laisser une chose pareille arriver. Certes, Naruto était un excellent amant, et elle avait appris beaucoup de choses au cours des trois dernières heures... Mais si jamais cela venait à se savoir, la réputation de la famille Hyûga serait salie à jamais. Par _sa_ faute.

Dans un élan de panique, Hinata jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, vers le poster de Jessica Rabbit. Elle était sûre d'y avoir vu Anne un peu plus tôt, mais c'était bel et bien la chanteuse de cabaret qui s'y tenait désormais, parfaitement immobile dans son corps de papier.

L'héritière Hyûga détourna vite ses yeux opalins. Jessica la mettait presque mal à l'aise, la toisant de son regard ultra maquillé couleur lila. Elle se demanda si elle ne commençait pas tout simplement à devenir folle...

« Tu veux rester déjeuner ici ? » demanda machinalement Naruto. « Ma mère sera ravie d'avoir de la nouvelle compagnie. »

Hinata tiqua en entendant cela. Naruto vivait vraiment dans un tout autre univers. Un univers où les adultes étaient au courant que les adolescents avaient une vie sexuel, et où cela ne semblait pas leur poser de problèmes. La mère de Naruto semblait être l'opposé parfait de sa propre mère, et Hinata commença à se sentir mal en pensant à cela.

Elle aurait vraiment, vraiment souhaité pouvoir rester encore un peu dans ce monde, dans cette chambre, dans cet état d'esprit, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi, » soupira-t-elle. « Non, en fait, il faut d'abords que je vois Sasuke pour récupérer mon sac à main... »

Sa gorge se noua d'avantage lorsqu'elle se rappela son petit-ami. Ou... Son ex-petit-ami ? Peu importe, Hinata commençait vraiment à se sentir coupable. Elle avait couché avec quelqu'un à peine une heur ou deux après avoir plus ou moins rompu avec son précédent petit ami... Quel genre de personne était-elle ?

« Mince, » murmura-t-elle, « qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sasuke ? »

« Dis lui la vérité, » répondit Naruto avec un sourire narquois, « que tu t'es envoyée en l'air toute la nuit avec moi et que c'était génial ! »

Hinata sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau. Elle ignora ce qu'on venait de lui dire et se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Sa tête tournait à cause du manque de sommeil, mais son anxiété l'aurait empêché de se reposer d'avantage, de toute façon. Elle attrapa sa robe et tenta de se faufiler dedans, seulement le tissus collait à sa peau à cause de la sueur et elle se tortillait comme une anguille en essayant de la remettre.

« Je peux t'emmener le voir, si tu veux, » dit Naruto en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à remettre sa robe.

Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Naruto voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappel qu'il avait un an de plus qu'elle et qu'il savait conduire, lui.

« Oh n... Non, ça va, tu en as déjà assez fais pour moi, » bredouilla-t-elle, se battant toujours avec sa propre robe.

« J'insiste, ça me fait plaisir, » répondit Naruto. « Honnêtement, je suis même content d'avoir une occasion de voir Sasuke. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment. Je veux dire, on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'un des plus beaux mecs de l'école. Des centaines de filles tueraient pour être à ta place. Et moi aussi. »

La jeune Hyûga était à présent en train de remettre ses chaussures à talon et cessa ses mouvements pour regarder dans la direction de son ami.

 _Moi aussi ?_

« Tu... Tu aimes bien Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant étrangement qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

Naruto haussa les épaules, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite il enfila d'abords une veste couleur orange et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

« On était ami avant... Mais sa famille a décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il traîne avec des personnes dans mon genre. »

Une petite lueur de mélancolie trônait dans les yeux azuré de l'adolescent. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hinata voyait cette expression chez Naruto. Cela lui fit réaliser que, finalement, elle connaissait peu de chose de la vie de Sasuke. Elle était au courant qu'il avait été ami avec Naruto, mais... Comment se sentait-il à propos de l'Uzumaki désormais ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait son amitié ? Est-ce qu'il le méprisait ?

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma que-... » tenta-t-elle d'insister, mais elle se fit couper au beau milieu de sa phrase.

« Bon, si tu veux y aller maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de café, moi ! »

* * *

« Gare toi ici, » dit doucement Hinata, « je vais aller demander au majordome de faire sortir Sasuke. »

Naruto s'exécuta et se gara sur la chaussée, un peu à l'écart du grand manoir des Uchiwa.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » ajouta Hinata en s'éclipsant.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune Uchiwa lorsqu'il mit le nez dehors pour tomber sur Hinata, vêtue de la même robe bleu clair que la veille, les cheveux dans un état désastreux et surtout un air très fatigué sur le visage.

« Hinata ? »

« Mon sac à main et resté dans ta voiture, » répondit-elle simplement avec un air un peu embêté, un sourire un peu idiot, et surtout, avec l'estomac complètement noué.

En traversant l'allée fleurie pour se rendre à l'immense garage des Uchiwa, Hinata réalisa que Sasuke avait lui aussi les traits tirés et l'air fatigué. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, lui non plus, vue les changements catastrophiques qui avaient eu lieu lors de la soirée. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une telle allure il portait encore sa chemise, mais elle était défaite, mal boutonnée et en parfait désaccord avec son bas de pyjama gris. Il l'avait sans doute enfilé en vitesse quand le majordome était venu le chercher...

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Après tout, le petit couple s'était disputé à peine quelques heures auparavant, et en ce qui concernait Hinata, elle se sentait très gênée par la situation. Lorsque la voiture fut ouverte, elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac à main et couina en sentant certaines courbatures dans ses jambes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as passé toute la nuit dehors, » dit Sasuke.

« N... Non, » bredouilla la jeune fille, hésitant à lui dire la vérité.

« Alors pourquoi tu portes la même tenue qu'hier ? De toute évidence, tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi. Où est-ce que tu as dormi ? »

Hinata se redressa et ferma la porte de la voiture avant d'épousseter un peu sa robe comme pour se donner du courage. Elle se mordilla doucement les lèvres et Sasuke croisa les bras avec un air sévère, attendant manifestement une réponse.

« Chez Naruto. »

« Naruto ? » tiqua Sasuke. « Tu veux dire Naruto _Uzumaki_ ? »

« Tu en connais un autre ? » rétorqua Hinata avec une mine très légèrement exaspérée.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Sasuke fut déconcerté d'entendre Hinata lui répondre de la sorte. Ça lui faisait le même effet que lorsqu'elle s'était énervée la veille. C'était comme si la colère n'était pas en adéquation avec la personne d'Hinata Hyûga. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui ne passait pas. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est même lui qui m'a emmené ici, » reprit le jeune fille dans un élan impétueux sûrement dû à la fatigue, « il a dit qu'il voulait te voir. Il est garé dehors. »

Elle entama un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais Sasuke lui retint le poignet. Hinata grinça des dents.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu as vraiment dormi chez Naruto ? Tu es au courant que si ta famille apprends cela, ou que si ça se sait d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu risques d'avoir de très, très gros problèmes ? »

« Je... Je ne suis pas idiote ! » s'exclama Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai pas demandé de me raccompagner chez moi et qu'il fallait que je te parle très rapidement ! Si on te le demande... Est-ce que tu peux faire comme si j'avais passé la nuit avec toi ? »

Sasuke soupira et se massa nerveusement les tempes. Pendant un instant, la petite Hyûga crut qu'il allait tout bonnement refuser.

« Tu as de la chance que mes parents ne m'aient pas vu depuis hier, si il me demande, je leur dirai que tu es restée avec moi. »

Hinata sentit comme une grande pression s'envoler de ses épaules. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque sauté dans les bras de Sasuke. Bien évidemment, elle ne le fit pas, elle avait sa dignité, quand même.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Mais tu me devras un grand service, » ajouta immédiatement l'Uchiwa en détournant le regard, « je vais devoir demander à tous les domestiques de mentir pour moi, ça va me prendre un temps fou de tous les mettre au courant. »

Hinata acquiesça simplement. Sasuke était comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il pouvait être gentil de temps en temps. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait grandi dans une famille stricte et que son père ne cessait jamais de rabâcher tout un tas de chose sur « l'honneur », « la dignité »... C'était triste, tout de même... Hinata comprenait Sasuke mieux que personne, parce qu'elle venait du même milieu. Pour elle aussi, le poids de la famille était souvent insupportable. Elle ne vivait pas pour elle-même, mais pour faire durer et perpétuer la gloire de son nom.

Elle et Sasuke avaient tant en commun et pourtant... Pourtant Hinata avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'elle était sensée rester fidèle. Alors qu'elle était sensée être la petite fille parfaite du clan Hyûga.

Jusque là, tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement prit conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la culpabilité était en train de la rattraper.

« Aussi, » ajouta Sasuke, « je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour... Pour hier soir... »

Voilà, maintenant la culpabilité la frappait de plein fouet. Un nœud horrible tordait les organes internes d'Hinata. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu faire... Faire ces choses qu'on ne voit habituellement que dans les séries Américaines que son père déteste tant ? Comment avait-elle pu tromper ce pauvre garçon qui, dans le fond, était quelqu'un de bien ?

Et merde, pourquoi il fallait qu'il s'excuse lui, aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas être un connard jusqu'au bout ? Et dire qu'à peine une heure auparavant, Hinata n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié...

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi compliqué ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mais des larmes commençaient déjà à perler au coin de ses grands yeux opalins.

« C'est... C'est moi qui... Qui suis désolée... » dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Elle se sentait sale. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait se savoir tôt ou tard et que sa famille serait détruite. Et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il était trop tard. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu envie de sexe.

Sasuke tourna son regard onyx dans sa direction, et lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux blancs d'Hinata rempli de larme, il sursauta d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement, complètement surpris et dérouté par les événements.

« Je pleure pas, » lança Hinata en secouant la tête, serrant les poings. Mais déjà les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte arrière de la berline et s'assit sur la banquette, comme la veille. « Maintenant je pleure ! » lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sasuke la regarda en se pinçant les lèvres. Il n'était absolument pas qualifié pour ce genre de situation, mais alors là, absolument pas. Les gens qui pleuraient le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Habituellement, son sang froid d'Uchiwa lui permettait de toujours trouver comment réagir, quoi faire, mais si il voyait quelqu'un pleurer, Sasuke était complètement désarçonné.

« Hi... Hinata, » bredouilla-t-il avant de se racler la gorge pour se ressaisir, « heu... Je... J'accepte tes excuses... Il y a pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil... »

« Si ! » cria presque la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait aussi fortement devant Sasuke. D'ailleurs, elle avait rarement éclaté en sanglot de la sorte devant qui que ce soit... Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour y prendre un mouchoir et se vida le nez dedans.

Nul doute qu'elle devait avoir l'air au plus bas, là, tout de suite. La coiffure sophistiquée de la veille avait volée en éclat, laissant ses cheveux en une masse informe, pleine de nœuds. Sa robe était remise n'importe comment, usée et déformée par la marche et le temps passé à être assise. Et pour finir, elle était collante de sueur et son visage rougit par les larmes et humides de ses pleurs et de sa morves avait les traits très tirés.

Et ça, ce n'était que pour l'apparence extérieur, car ce qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à dire la rendrait encore plus laide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Sasuke, je peux pas vivre avec ça une seule seconde de plus. Je t'ai trompé. »

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'Hinata continuait à pleurer comme une madeleine.

« Tu m'as... Pardon ? »

« Avec Naruto, » ajouta la jeune fille avant de laisser échapper un bruyant sanglot.

« Avec qui !? »

« Avec Narutooooooo ! »

Hinata laissa sa tête tomber entre ses genoux. Elle avait trop honte pour regarder Sasuke maintenant. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir quelle réaction il avait. Elle voulait juste disparaître. Et dire que coucher avec Naruto avait semblait si excitant... Dire que ça avait été si bon... Et maintenant, elle se sentait si mal.

Elle pleura pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes dans cette position avant de finir par naturellement se calmer. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fut étonnée de voir Sasuke assis par terre, en face d'elle, adossé à une autre des voitures avec un air plutôt calme. Hinata avait la tête toute brumeuse d'avoir pleuré aussi ardemment et il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce que Sasuke lui dit.

« Donc... C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

La jeune Hyûga ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle resta silencieuse, reniflant de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne lui demande : « tu l'aimes ? »

Hinata cligna des yeux. C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était même pas posée... Mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle était légitime. Les gens faisaient habituellement ce genre de chose par amour. Mais pas elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était, l'amour ? C'était un concept flou pour Hinata. Elle n'éprouvait pas de haine à l'égard de Sasuke, ni de Naruto, mais éprouvait-elle de l'amour ?

Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? Le désir qu'elle avait eu pour Naruto ? Non... Non, l'amour, c'était forcément plus fort que ça.

Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Sasuke... Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'amour. »

Ça sonnait faux, mais c'était vrai. C'était bien elle, Hinata Hyûga, la Hinata si douce, si calme, si fleur bleue, qui disait cela.

« Ça n'a jamais rien avoir avec l'amour dans nos vies, » répondit Sasuke.

Hinata ravala difficilement sa salive. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de prendre trop mal la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Peut-être que dans le fond, il s'y attendait.

« On peut continuer à faire semblant, si tu veux, » ajouta doucement Hinata.

Sasuke soupira et répondit : « Il y a encore quelques jours, peut-être que j'aurais été d'accord... Mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. On ne pense qu'à nos familles, mais jamais à nous-même. »

La jeune Hyûga renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Elle pensa à sa mère et au discours si stricte qu'elle avait toujours tenu à propos du sexe... Puis elle pensa à son père qui était toujours si fière de dire que sa fille aînée était fiancée à l'héritier des Uchiwa. C'était bien le seul moment où il semblait heureux d'avoir eut une première fille... Et maintenant... Elle allait tout détruire, juste par égoïsme ?

« Nos familles... Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

« J'en sais rien, » admit Sasuke, « mon père va être déçu... Mais ce ne sera pas pire qu'avec Itachi. »

Le souvenir d'Itachi lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Hinata l'avait presque oublié. Elle serra les cuisses en chassant de son esprit les images torrides qu'elle avait en tête et se sentit, pendant l'espace d'un instant, assez mal pour Sasuke dont la vie venait de prendre un virage à 180 degrés.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, » répondit simplement Sasuke.

Hinata essuya ses yeux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer maintenant, mais son cœur était toujours serré. Elle regarda son ancien petit ami avec peine. Lui non plus n'avait pas mérité tous ces problèmes... Mais une voix inattendue la fit soudainement sursauter.

« Hé ben, vous avez vite fais de m'oublier, dîtes donc ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et se releva.

« N... Naruto ? »

Hinata se leva également et fut surprise de voir au beau milieu des voitures, dans le garage des Uchiwa, Naruto qui s'avançait vers eux avec un air décontracté et un grand sourire.

« Sasuke, ça fait un bail, » s'exclama-t-il, « t'as pas changé du tout, toujours aussi beau gosse ! »

Hinata tressaillit en entendant Naruto parler aussi familièrement à Sasuke et... C'était du flirt ? Ou bien c'était simplement le naturel de l'Uzumaki ?

« Comment tu es rentré ? » demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, ne lui retournant même pas sa salutation.

« Comme vous ne reveniez pas, je me suis dit que j'allais m'inviter, » répondit Naruto en tirant la langue. « Depuis toutes ces années, vous n'avez toujours pas fait réparer ce trou dans la palissade, tu te rappelles ? On jouait à s'échapper par là quand on était gamin ! »

« Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? » s'enquérit Hinata.

« J'ai juste cherché. Hey, j'ai beaucoup joué avec Sasuke quand on était gosse, je connais le manoir presque aussi bien que lui. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Apparemment, Naruto et Sasuke avaient été encore plus proche que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas l'air spécialement agacé de le voir apparaître aussi soudainement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Naruto haussa les épaules et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air très jovial avant de lancer : « Alors, de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Vous êtes réconcilié ? »

Hinata jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui, cette fois-ci, avait une mine légèrement ennuyée.

« Tu lui as tout raconté, hein ? » dit-il.

La demoiselle laissa échapper un petit rire jaune en guise d'excuse, trop embarrassée pour répondre par de vrais mots. Heureusement, Sasuke ne se fâcha pas plus que ça. Il se tourna simplement vers Naruto et lui dit sans détour : « On cherche juste un moyen de rompre sans que nos familles nous tiennent pour responsable. »

« Oh, alors c'est fini entre vous ? » répondit Naruto. « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. »

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Naruto, » rétorqua Sasuke.

« Aaaah, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi froid ? Tu pourrais me donner l'illusion que j'ai de l'importance, » gémit l'Uzumaki en feignant d'être vexé.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, » fit Sasuke après avoir soupiré.

« Pareil pour toi, » répondit l'autre adolescent avec un grand sourire, « toujours aussi sérieux ! »

« Tu serais sérieux aussi si tu avais les mêmes problèmes que moi. »

« Oh, allez Sasuke, avoue que tu pourrais te détendre juste un petit peu ! »

Hinata contempla l'échange entre les garçons qui dura un petit moment. Elle avait du mal à dire si ils s'appréciaient ou se détester, mais en tout cas, Sasuke prenait l'effort de lui répondre... Donc ça voulait dire que, fondamentalement, il le tolérait. Pour le moins...

L'esprit de la jeune fille dériva sur ses autres problèmes. Peu de choses auraient pu justifier une rupture avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement dire à sa famille qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou que les choses ne collaient pas entre eux... Si elle en venait à faire une chose pareil... Ses parents seraient capable de la répudier. Après tout, elle faisait une croix sur une alliance de rêve en rompant avec Sasuke.

Il lui fallait une excuse.

Et soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Sasuke, » s'exclama-t-elle, « j'ai peut-être une idée ! »

Les deux adolescents reportèrent leur attention vers elle, et Hinata réprima sa timidité du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour leur annoncer : « Seulement... Naruto, on va avoir besoin de toi... Et il va falloir que vous vous battiez. »

« Qu'on se batte ? » fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« On a besoin d'une excuse pour rompre, » continua Hinata, « admettons que Naruto flirt avec moi en public, si je réponds très légèrement à ses avances, tu pourra dire à ta famille que tu as été offusqué par mon comportement, et moi je pourrais dire à la mienne que j'ai simplement été polie... »

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour encaisser les informations, puis il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Si Naruto flirt avec moi, ça te donnera une excuse pour te battre avec lui, et moi je pourrais dire à ma famille que je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un de violent et jaloux comme toi... Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Les garçons restèrent tout deux silencieux, la regardant avec considération. Puis, finalement, Sasuke acquiesça.

« Je suppose qu'on ne trouvera pas de meilleur solution... Alors, Naruto, ça te dit de te battre contre moi ? »

* * *

Dimanche, fin d'après midi, et Hinata était tout bonnement exténuée. Elle prenait le thé dans sa véranda en compagnie de Sasuke. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils feraient une chose pareille. Non pas que ça lui manquerait... C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, et puis Hinata apprécierait de ne plus avoir à constamment porter le poids de deux familles sur ses épaules.

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Comme d'habitude.

Non. Ça ne lui manquerait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui manquerait ?

Dès le lendemain matin, Sasuke et Naruto se battraient, et elle annoncerait à sa famille la rupture des fiançailles. Tout serait derrière elle les soirées mondaines des Uchiwa, le goût écœurant du champagne et du vin blanc, la laitue et les conversations ennuyeuses sur l'économie. Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur était lourd ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui indiquait 18 heure moins 5. C'était les dernières cinq minutes en compagnie de Sasuke. Elle pensait les passer en silence, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'Uchiwa lui parla : « Tu sais... Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi perverse... »

Hinata tressaillit et faillit en faire tomber sa tasse de thé. Bon d'accord, ils étaient seul tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire une chose pareille. Les joues rouges, elle porta un mouchoir à ses lèvres pour en essuyer le thé qui y résidait.

« Je ne le suis pas, » protesta-t-elle, « j'écoute mon corps, c'est tout. »

« Dans ce cas ton corps te dicte de drôle d'envie, » répondit Sasuke, « tu sais que ça a un nom ce que tu as... »

Hinata tritura son mouchoir entre ses doigts avec un air gêné. L'Uchiwa regardait toujours par la fenêtre avec un air neutre. Il ne semblait pas ennuyé par sa présence comme il en avait tant de fois eut l'air auparavant.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répliqua Hinata avec une voix un peu sèche, montrant son désir de couper cours à cette discussion.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Maintenant Sasuke voulait discuter, et elle ne le voulait pas. Ils ne trouvaient jamais l'équilibre.

« Ça va me manquer... » murmura pensivement l'Uchiwa.

Hinata déposa son mouchoir, sa gorge se serrant pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi Sasuke parlait. Est-ce que c'était du sexe ? De sa compagnie ? Du fait qu'elle lui apportait des tomates ?

« Ça va vite passer, » répondit-elle, sans même savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement, « tu vas retrouver ta liberté. »

Sasuke eut un rire triste. Il posa son regard onyx sur Hinata, ses yeux noirs contrastant avec le blanc de ceux de la jeune fille.

« Hinata... Toi comme moi, on ne sera jamais libre. Ça va durer quelques mois, et puis nos parents vont trouver quelqu'un d'autre... »

Elle resta silencieuse, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Il avait raison. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Mais elle voulait croire... Elle voulait croire que dès le lendemain, elle serait un peu plus libre qu'en se désastreux dimanche. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie d'adolescente normale, et peut-être même coucher avec d'autres garçons sans avoir le sentiment affreux de tromper quelqu'un.

Il était presque l'heure.

Sasuke aurait dû s'apprêter à partir, mais au lieu de ça, il restait dans son fauteuil de velours vert, dans cette petite véranda, les yeux fixés sur cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant.

« Tu sais... » commença-t-il, « peut-être que tout ça c'est une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'on devrait rester ensemble... »

Plusieurs émotions contraires se bousculèrent dans le cœur de notre pauvre Hyûga. Sasuke était en train de lui dire qu'il voulait rester avec elle... Qu'il voulait d'elle... Il était beaucoup plus tolérant que ce qu'elle croyait. Il avait l'air de l'accepter telle qu'elle était, avec sa libido démesurée, son caractère peu sûre d'elle et tous les autres côtés de sa personnalité...

Ou alors il avait juste peur du changement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, tâchant d'ignorer la lourdeur qui pesait sur son cœur.

« Toi et moi... Ça ne peut pas marcher, Sasuke, » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que... » Elle redressa légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux lisses se mouvant légèrement autour d'elle. Sasuke la regardait, avec le même air semi-triste, semi-heureux sur le visage, le coin de ses lèvres toujours recourbés...

« Parce que je ne t'ai jamais fais sourire, » dit-elle finalement.

Le coucou de l'horloge se manifesta. Hinata poussa sa tasse de thé et se leva afin de raccompagner Sasuke. Celui-ci reprit un air neutre et saisit son manteau que l'on venait de lui apporter. La jeune Hyûga le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du salon. Sa poitrine était serrée, et elle ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, marchant comme un robot.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers elle pendant un cours instant et la regarda intensément, comme pour lui redemander si elle était bien sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Hinata plaça sa main sur le pas de la porte. Elle en était sûre. Levant les yeux vers Sasuke, elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de dire très distinctement :

« Je ne t'aime pas. Au revoir. »


	5. Secret 5 : L'anal

**Hello tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas morte, je suis toujours là, tout à fait présente, et oui, je me suis complètement fail avec ce que j'ai dis dans la précédente note d'auteure, je suis désolée XD**

 **J'en profite quand même pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, gros bisous baveux !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Skott - Porcelain (AWAY Remix)**

 **Melvv - Not Me (feat. Two Feet)**

 **"Clint Eastwood" (Gorillaz) - 1940s/James Bond Cover by Robyn Adele Anderson**

 **Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana (Ituana) - Jazz and '90s**

 **Jessica Rabbit - Why don't you do right**

* * *

Secret N°5 : L'anal

* * *

Les regards étaient tous focalisés sur elle. Timidement, Hinata s'avança. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs projecteurs étaient braqués sur sa personne. Les autres élèves ne constituaient plus qu'un brouillard noir autour d'elle.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Le plus important, c'était de ne pas bafouiller. Surtout, ne pas bafouiller, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Sa... Sasu... »

 _« Merde, »_ jura Hinata intérieurement. Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie elle serait capable de faire quelque chose sans que sa timidité ne la gêne ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir et finit par réussir à dire plus ou moins distinctement : « Sasuke, toi et moi, c'est fini. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, Hinata resta figée dans un espèce de brouillard qui l'empêchait de bouger ou de réfléchir correctement. Heureusement pour elle, son rôle était terminé. C'était maintenant à Naruto d'entrer en scène et de prétendre défier Sasuke. Mais malgré tout, Hinata se sentait paralysée. La pauvre Hyûga sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine si intensément que c'en était douloureux.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant attiré l'attention de toute sa vie. Les groupies de Sasuke, les élèves lambda, même les surveillants, tous l'avaient regardé avec de grands yeux ronds quand elle avait parlé. C'était trop. À ce moment précis, elle était le centre du lycée. Elle, Hinata Hyûga, elle qui ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention.

 _« Au moins... Ça, c'est fais. »_

* * *

La jeune Hyûga descendit nerveusement de la voiture. Dans ce genre de circonstances, elle était heureuse d'avoir un chauffeur et des domestiques qui ouvraient le portail pour elle et portaient ses affaires, car elle se sentait à peine capable de supporter son propre poids.

C'était officiel. Elle avait rompu avec Sasuke. Elle avait brisé l'alliance qui unissait ces deux familles, et il fallait maintenant qu'elle rentre chez elle et l'annonce à ses parents. À moins qu'ils ne soient déjà au courant... En tous cas, elle devait en subir les conséquences.

Hinata tremblait en traversant la grande allée pavée qui menait à la porte d'entrée de son immense demeure. Elle semblait si petite dans ce décor. Sa silhouette noir se découpait dans la lumière trop rougeâtre du ciel, tandis qu'elle avançait à tous petits pas sur ce chemin qui ne voulait pas en finir.

En son for intérieur, elle faisait de son mieux pour se calmer. Elle avait une excuse. Elle n'avait pas rompu avec Sasuke pour rien. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait à son père ?

Lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans la maison et se rendit au salon, son regard tomba instantanément sur Hanabi qui était assise en tailleurs sur le canapé. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle avait son téléphone dans les mains, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

C'était inhabituel. Cette simple vision fit se retourner l'estomac d'Hinata. Les rideaux gris étaient pour la plupart rabattu, mais certains d'entre eux laissaient des sillons de lumières rouges inonder la pièce.

« Bonsoir... » dit doucement Hinata.

Hanabi ne répondit pas, mais elle lança à sa grande sœur un regard un peu étrange. Cette dernière ne savait pas comment le lire. Elle tourna nerveusement la tête vers la porte à sa gauche. En temps normal, son sensei venait la chercher pour commencer l'entraînement, mais il n'apparaissait pas. Celui d'Hanabi non plus.

Le temps était comme suspendus et rien ne se passait. C'est comme ça qu'Hinata réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle n'avait même pas osé s'asseoir, elle finit par entendre les voix de ses parents dans le lointain. Au début, ce n'était que des murmures incompréhensible, mais plus ils s'approchaient, plus on pouvait entendre la colère dans ses voix.

Lorsque Hiashi, le père d'Hinata, entra finalement dans son champs de vision, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son visage affichait une expression de colère qu'elle avait rarement vu être aussi intense. Il fondit sur elle et lui attrapa le bras gauche.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, bon sang ! »

« Hiashi, calme toi, » dit Hikari, sa femme, en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras pour qu'il lâche sa fille.

Le dénommé se retourna alors vers elle et dit avec rage : « Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Notre alliance avec les Uchiwa est à jamais compromise ! Cette idiote vient de ruiner le travail de toute une vie ! » Il refit face à Hinata et se pencha vers elle en répétant : « Toute une vie ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ! Les Uchiwa viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils désirent revenir sur tous nos accords ! Tu as tout gâché, espèce de... De salle petite idiote ! »

La jeune Hyûga se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Son père ne lui avait jamais crié aussi fortement à la figure. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère lui demander de se calmer. La culpabilité lui grimpa le long du corps comme des flammes sur une brindille. Elle ferma les yeux, effrayée comme jamais. La poigne de son père autour de son bras était douloureuse, mais le stresse globale de la situation le lui faisait oublier.

« Hanabi, monte dans ta chambre, » ordonna la mère des deux filles en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

« Tu t'es pris pour quoi au juste, hein ? » continua Hiashi, « pour une princesse ? Tu voulais un prince charmant, c'est ça ?! Eh bien tu n'es pas une princesse, Hinata ! Tu n'en serra jamais une, tu ne sera plus rien du tout à partir de maintenant ! »

Elle n'osait plus respirer. Elle avait la nausée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait la soudaine impression que son père était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait ? La masturbation, la pornographie, le sexe... C'était horrible !

« Hiashi, du calme, » tenta encore une fois sa mère, « ce Sasuke n'était pas bien de toute façon. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'il l'apprenne, il la tuerait.

« Pas bien ? » s'écria-t-il encore plus fort en lâchant soudainement Hinata. « Au contraire, c'était ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux pour elle ! Regarde-là ! Elle est stupide, elle ne sait pas se battre, on ne pourra même pas la mettre à la tête du dojo ! La marier était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire d'elle, et maintenant on ne peut plus ! »

La petite Hyûga se caressa le bras en tremblant. Des larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues rondes et opalines. Il avait raison. Elle n'était bonne à rien. Elle n'avait que le sexe en tête ces derniers temps. Et maintenant, elle regrettait. Elle regrettait très, très amèrement ce qu'elle avait fais. Tous ce qu'elle avait fais.

« C'est fini, Hinata, tu m'entends ! » cria encore son père à son adresse. « J'en ai assez de m'occuper de toi, tu ne me rapportes aucuns bénéfices ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Hors de ma vue ! »

L'estomac noué, l'adolescente dut se forcer pour réussir à bouger et quitta la pièce d'un pas tremblant, terriblement lent. Elle monta les escaliers de marbre, traversa le corridor bleu et entra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle se retrouva dans un monde silencieux, les voix de ses parents étant à présent imperceptible. Mais le nœud dans l'estomac d'Hinata ne disparut pas pour autant.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux perruches qui dormaient, leurs têtes blotties sous leurs ailes, puis elle alla s'asseoir à genoux au milieu de son lit.

Dans le silence, la voix de son père raisonna à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

 _« Tu n'es pas une princesse Hinata »_

 _« Tu as tout gâché »_

 _« J'en ai assez de m'occuper de toi »_

À présent elle regrettait. Elle revoyait Sasuke lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se revoyait lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Si seulement elle n'avait pas rompus avec lui... Peut-être que son père voudrait encore d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu devenir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne...

Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Hinata était en train de changer, et elle détestait cette personne qu'elle devenait... Qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir. Elle n'osait même pas nommer son problème.

Alors, doucement, elle se laissa tomber en avant sur son lit, les genoux toujours plaqués contre son ventre. Elle enfouit sa tête contre le matelas et pleura. Elle pleura le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Les perruches ne se réveillèrent pas.

* * *

Hinata finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Elle se réveilla environs deux heures plus tard, les muscles endoloris. Le rouge du soleil avait laissé place à un bleu nuit qui engloutissait la pièce. Hinata attendit, mais personne ne vint l'appeler pour dîner. Elle en conclut qu'elle était punie et n'osa pas mettre un orteil en dehors de sa chambre.

De toute façon, elle avait du sommeil à rattraper après sa nuit blanche de l'autre jour. Elle s'engouffra donc sous les draps et essaya de ne pas se dire qu'elle venait de foutre toute sa vie en l'air.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure d'aller à l'école, le lendemain matin, un mardi, Hinata se réveilla comme elle en avait l'habitude. Un nœud lui serrait la poitrine, néanmoins, et ses yeux étaient légèrement bouffi. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait descendre prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie du reste de la famille. Cependant, elle n'eut au finale pas besoin de s'en préoccuper, car lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, elle trouva un domestique juste devant sa porte.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Vos parents m'envoient vous dire que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir de votre chambre pour le moment. » Devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, il ajouta : « vous n'irez pas en cours aujourd'hui, et vos leçons dans le dojo sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quelqu'un va vous apporter votre petit déjeuner ici même dans quelques minutes. »

Hinata sentit un poids s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle avait déjà dans la poitrine et se demanda comment Sasuke s'en sortait de son côté. Elle regarda avec embarras le domestique juste devant elle qui lui bloquait le chemin.

« D'accord, » finit-elle par dire, « mais est-ce que je peux quand même aller aux toilettes ? »

* * *

Coincée dans sa propre chambre. Hinata savait qu'elle avait vraiment froissé son père, mais elle ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi l'empêcher d'aller à l'école allait changer quelque chose. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de bons résultats scolaire...

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre après avoir été autorisée à utiliser la salle de bain. Il était 6h30 et elle n'avait plus sommeil. Hinata constata rapidement et avec horreur qu'elle était complètement coincée avec elle-même et ceux pour toute la journée. Son ordinateur était resté dans son sac d'école que le domestique avait laissé dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussé, et elle ne voulait pas désobéir aux ordres.

Elle passa donc les deux premières heures de la journée à s'occuper de ses perruches, après avoir mangé, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Assise sur le lit, elle regardait Azure voler en rond dans la pièce tandis que Citron, plus calme, s'était posée sur l'un de ses genoux qu'elle avait relevé.

Bonbon, la troisième perruche, s'était posée au dessus de leur grande cage, tandis que Menthe était restée à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Les oiseaux chantonnaient, sifflotant et battant des ailes de temps à autre, comblant le silence qui pesait tant Hinata.

« Bonjour, » disait-elle en caressant Citron, et le petit oiseau piaillait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement au « bonjour » d'Hinata mais en plus aigu. Elle rit, puis décida de la remettre dans sa cage. Citron se laissa guider sans problème et descendit dans la petite prison blanche.

« Toi et moi, on est un peu pareille, pas vrai, » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire triste.

Elle rappela ensuite les deux autres oiseaux qui, bien dressés, revinrent dans leur cage. Hinata soupira et ne ferma même pas la porte, jugeant cela inutile. Ils étaient déjà tous enfermé dans cette pièce de toute façon. Elle était comme eux. Un oiseau. Un oiseau prit au piège.

Lire un livre... Se brosser les cheveux... Rêvasser... Alors qu'elle observait pensivement le décors de son grand jardin, assise sur le rebord de son balcon, Hinata se demandait comment son père pouvait bien lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'une princesse.

En fin d'après midi, Hinata décida de tromper l'ennui en se masturbant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait quotidiennement, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle repensait à cette nuit passée avec Naruto... Il lui avait offert son tout premier orgasme par cunnilingus, mais elle avait déjà expérimenté cette sensation seule, pas vrai ? C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle faisait exactement, maintenant qu'elle pouvait nommer et localiser son clitoris, forcément, ce serait encore plus facile, non ?

Oui, Hinata ne s'était pas trompée, car ses doigts trouvèrent sans difficulté le chemin de cette précieuse partie de son corps, et la sensation qu'elle ressentait était familière.

Les souvenirs de cette main posée sur elle dans le métro avaient refais surface, mais ils n'avaient plus rien d'effrayant, maintenant qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il s'était passé... Au contraire, ça prenait une allure assez excitante. C'était juste un inconnu qui voulait d'elle pour la chose la plus bestial, la plus primitive à laquelle l'homme peut s'adonner le sexe.

Le sexe.

Juste ce simple mot allumait un feu entre les jambes d'Hinata. Ce mot, il avait une couleur nouvelle, maintenant. Une couleur animale, satisfaisante, qui la rendait curieuse et déclenchait l'excitation. Hinata avait désormais compris que ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre ça. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle décida donc de lâcher prise et de laisser ses pensées divaguer là où bon leur semblait pendant que ses mains caressaient doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses au dessus de ses collants.

Elle repensait à cet homme, qui lui avait directement touché l'entre-jambe. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait touché ailleurs, s'il avait eu le temps. Quelle genre de sensation Hinata aurait-elle eu si elle avait été prise, là, dans le métro ?

LOL ! Comme si ça arriverait un jour ! Mais elle pouvait toujours fantasmer, non ?

L'homme glisse se main sous sa jupe, rampant sous l'élastique... Elle écarte les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès et ses doigts ne perdent pas de temps, traçant directement un chemin entre les grandes lèvres.

Ça n'a rien avoir avec la délicatesse de Naruto. C'est beaucoup plus vif, plus brutal, plus...

« Hmm... »

Plus _sexe._

Hinata caresse doucement son clitoris avec l'index et le majeur de la main droite, le sentant durcir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son excitation grandit. Elle descend plus bas pour aller chercher la cyprine qui se montre déjà à l'entrée de son vagin, mimant au passage les gestes de son persécuteurs imaginaires, puis elle les remonte, humide, vers son clitoris. Son autre main se dirige vers sa poitrine et elle se masse doucement le sein droit à travers le vieux pull qu'elle porte quand elle traîne à la maison.

Elle ne fait même pas ça parce qu'elle aime la sensation, mais parce que ça l'excite. L'homme du métro se fiche de savoir ce qu'elle veut, il la touche juste pour son propre plaisir, et c'est ce qu'elle trouve chavirant. Elle continue à masser son clitoris, cherchant l'angle adéquat, et c'est si, si...

 _« Bzzzzt, bzzzzzt »_

Elle avait entendu le vibreur de son téléphone portable indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message, mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Quoi que ce soit, ça pouvait attendre qu'elle ait fini. Elle passa sa main sous son pull et...

 _« Bzzzzt, bzzzzzt »_

Encore... Juste par curiosité, Hinata étira le cou et pencha la tête pour essayer de lire le nom de la personne qui choisissait cet exact moment pour la texter. C'était Tenten.

 **[Hey ! Neji m'a dit que tu étais malade, comment ça va ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?]**

La jeune Hyûga se sentit presque coupable de lire le message de son amie avec l'index et le majeur posés sur sa vulve et décida de les retirer, juste le temps de lui répondre. Oui, parce qu'il fallait quand même qu'elle réponde, Tenten était son amie, après tout.

 **[Je vais bien... Disons juste que je suis privée de sortie pour le moment... Qu'est-ce que je rate ? :)]**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour expliquer à Tenten ce qu'il se passait précisément dans sa vie. Pour être honnête, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus... Depuis son entrée au lycée, Tenten était la seule fille qui semblait réellement apprécier sa compagnie, et avec qui Hinata ne se sentait pas constamment mal à l'aise. Avec les autres filles qui se pomponnaient, se maquillaient et avait une vie sexuelle et romantique des plus lambda, Hinata n'était pas à sa place.

Tenten non plus. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait dans le même sens...

 **[Yamanaka s'est cassé la gueule en sport tout à l'heure. C'était trop cool]**

Hinata sourit alors qu'elle entendait très distinctement la voix de son amie prononcer ces mots exactes dans sa tête.

 **[Elle s'est fait mal?]** demanda-t-elle tout de même, sa nature compatissante reprenant le dessus malgré le fait qu'Ino était une personne insupportable.

 **[J'espère!]**

 **[Lol, Tenten, ne dis pas ça XD]**

Hinata essuya son téléphone sur lequel elle avait malencontreusement mis de la cyprine sur son pull et se demanda si elle devait attendre la réponse de son amie ou si elle pouvait recommencer à se masturber... Elle posa l'objet sur son ventre et son esprit retrouva vite son fantasme, tandis que sa main regagnait l'entre-jambe. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone vibra. Sur l'écran elle pouvait lire le message : **[Je suis en train de rentrer chez moi, c'est dommage que tu sois pas là, tu reviens demain?]**

Réprimant un soupir de plaisir Hinata écrivit cette fois-ci de la main gauche : **[Poker pense]** et envoya sans se rendre compte que son auto-correcteur avait saboté son message ! En même temps, les sensations dans son bas ventre ne l'aidaient pas. Elle sentait le plaisir s'accentuer de plus en plus et ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

 **[XD?]**

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, une moitié de son cerveau écrivant le message, l'autre moitié pensant à cet inconnu du métro. La machine était lancée et ses doigts bougeaient d'instinct sur son clito, cherchant l'angle idéal sans qu'elle n'ait à y réfléchir.

 **[Auto-correcteur de m... Je pense]**

Là ! Elle avait le bon angle, elle sentait la chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de l'extase parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe. Une voix dans sa tête l'implorait de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas cesser cette friction délicieuse, de continuer encore et encore parce que ça faisait du bien, putain !

 **[Ok, préviens moi si tu ne viens pas]**

Elle avait l'impression que son esprit la lâchait pendant les pointes de plaisirs. À chaque fois, elle se disait « ça y est, je vais jouir », mais non, pas encore, pas encore, mais presque.

 **[Ok!]**

Cette fois-ci, elle balança son téléphone loin sur son lit, elle ne voulait plus penser à Tenten, elle voulait juste que le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait dure pour toujours, encore et encore, car plus les secondes passaient, plus c'était bon.

Puis, elle sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans son bassin, et elle sentit que cette fois-ci, elle venait pour de bon.

« Oui ! »

Ce n'était qu'un petit cris étouffé, Hinata n'étant pas particulièrement vocale... Mais elle trouva tout de même le moyen de rougir en se disant que si Tenten apprenait qu'Hinata s'était un jour masturbée tout en la textant, elle n'en croirait probablement pas ses oreilles.

Comme toujours, l'orgasme la laissa l'esprit complètement vide et essoufflée. Elle resta un moment allongée en fixant le plafond sans rien faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se masturbait aussi ardemment et ça lui faisait drôle...

 _« Laisse les hommes t'utiliser, »_ sa mère lui avait dit un truc dans ce style, non ?

Et si jamais c'était justement ce dont Hinata avait envie ? Est-ce que c'était ça, devenir adulte ? L'éveil de sa libido ? Eh bien c'était un drôle d'éveil et elle se frotta les yeux en refoulant la culpabilité de s'être masturbée en repensant à l'épisode du métro. C'est vrai, elle aurait pu penser à Naruto qui justement, l'avait fais jouir avec sa langue et lui avait dévoilé plein de chose sur son propre corps, allant jusqu'à lui expliquer où était son clitoris et comment le stimuler...

Et pourtant son esprit avait été à dix milles lieux du petit blondinet.

Lorsqu'elle se releva et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur son balcon, Hinata fut surprise d'y voir un chat... Alors que sa famille n'en possédait aucun. Au contraire, son père n'aimait pas les animaux et elle avait dû noter le mot « perruche » sur sa liste au père Noël pendant au moins dix ans avant qu'on ne se décide enfin à lui en offrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demanda-t-elle à l'animal qui tourna la tête vers elle, nullement effrayé.

Il était plutôt petit et son pelage consistait en de grandes tâches de blanc, de noir et de roux qui se mélangeaient. Hinata sourit et s'accroupit pour caresser la boule de poil qui s'approchait d'elle, la queue dressée.

« Si mon père te voit, il ne sera pas content... Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, » dit-elle avec dépit.

C'est alors que d'autres bruits se firent entendre, des bruits qu'Hinata avait du mal à localiser et identifier. Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le jardinier était encore en train de se battre contre un des buissons ? Elle entendait des sons de plantes qui sont frottées les unes contre les autres et de semi-grognement humain qui s'approchaient et soudainement, une touffe de cheveux blonds apparut juste derrière la barrière de son balcon.

Hinata les reconnut tout de suite et se releva, bouche bée en voyant une main bronzée s'accrocher au rebord en pierre, puis un visage familier se hisser là.

« Naruto ?! »

« C'est moi ! »

Choquée, il fallut à Hinata quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aide. Elle accourut vers lui et lui saisit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur le balcon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu es passé par ici ?! »

Le jeune homme blond souriait et il épousseta sa veste orange et noire comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai demandé à venir te voir mais on m'a refusé l'entrée, du coup je me suis invité tout seul, » dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Hinata avait les yeux écarquillés. Évidemment qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé entrer ! Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Elle allait répondre, mais Naruto enchaîna : « Je m'inquiétais pour toi, vu que tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui. »

« Et tu... Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un texto, tout simplement ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Le jeune homme garda son sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, s'exclamant : « Nan, c'est pas du tout pareil ! Par téléphone, je ne peux pas faire ça... » et avec ces mots, il agrippa la taille d'Hinata et la pencha en arrière. Elle lâcha un petit sursaut et tenta de protester, mais les lèvres de Naruto s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Théâtrale. Complètement Naruto.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps – agréable, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder – et aussitôt qu'elle fut revenu sur ses pieds, Hinata s'exclama en essayant de rester calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un domestique : « T'es complètement fou ! Espèce de malade ! Si mes parents te voient ici il vont te tuer ! »

« C'est ce qui rend la situation intéressante, » répondit Naruto en arquant un sourcil avec un air narquois.

« Il vont _me_ tuer ! » renchérit Hinata en tournant sur elle-même comme une sourie qui panique dans une boîte en plastique.

L'Uzumaki rit de sa détresse, ce qui ne fit que l'agaçer davantage. Pour lui, c'était un jeu, il ne réalisait pas les conséquences de sa visite. Les parents d'Hinata n'avaient rien avoir avec ceux de Naruto. Même Sasuke n'avait jamais été autorisé à venir dans sa chambre, alors si jamais ils y voyaient Naruto...

« Calme toi Hina, tout va bien, et personne ne va mourir, » répliqua ce dernier en essayant de s'approcher d'elle, ce qui était pratiquement impossible puisqu'elle était toute affolée et virevoltait sur le balcon.

« Oh mon dieu, Naruto, on ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

« À ton avis ? » s'écria Hinata en le regardant avec les sourcils fronçés.

« Oh, » lâcha Naruto avec un sourire malicieux, « c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais en fait je venais aussi voir si tout allait bi-... »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Peu importe pourquoi il était venu, il ne pouvait pas rester. Voir un garçon rôder autour de la chambre d'une Hyûga, c'était impensable !

« Il faut que tu sortes de la maison au plus vite ! »

« Hinata, je sortirai par la porte, et pas avant de m'être assuré que tu vas bien, » dit Naruto en essayant désespérément d'attraper les mains de la jeune fille, ou n'importe quelle partie d'elle, histoire de la faire se calmer.

« Naruto, non, tu te rends pas compte... »

Hinata commença réellement à paniquer très fort. Elle courut dans sa chambre, et dans un accès de panique, elle ferma la baie vitrée au nez de Naruto qui s'étala dessus comme une crêpe en lâchant un sursaut qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, à la fois désolée et paniquée. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, cherchant désespérément une solution.

« Si tu crois que ça va me faire partir, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, » s'exclama Naruto qui se massait le nez et semblait déjà chercher une autre façon d'entrer. Hinata s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et tira son rideau rose comme pour faire l'autruche, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle poussa un cris en voyant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvre la fenêtre, sinon il sera coincé dehors ! »

Hinata resta pétrifiée. C'était Anne ! Avec ses cheveux noirs, cours et sa robe rouge.

« Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main à ses lèvres.

Anne ne répondit pas, elle se dirigea vers la bée vitrée mais n'y toucha pas, se contentant de s'exclamer : « Mais ouvre, espèce de godiche ! Tu vas pas le laisser dehors ! »

« Hors de question, » répondit Hinata, complètement déboussolée, « fiche le camps, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Je partirai si tu lui ouvres et que tu le laisses entrer ! »

La poitrine de la Hyûga se serra lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir du corridor. Quelqu'un venait vers sa chambre, et il y avait deux personne en trop juste là. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto sur le balcon, il était en train de crier pour se faire entendre d'Hinata et faisait trop de bruit. Elle plaça donc sa main dans l'ouverture de la vitre et la tira vers l'intérieur en constatant qu'Anne n'était plus nul part.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de devenir complètement folle, » murmura-t-elle alors que Naruto entrait dans la pièce.

« Hinata, je-... »

« Naruto, ferme-là et cache toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Cache toi, je te dis, » urgea-t-elle en le poussant vers le dessous de son lit. Une chance qu'il soit grand.

Un tambourinement se fit entendre à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit directement. Hinata avait la poitrine en feu et un air en pagaille alors qu'elle accourait vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant deux voix pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Non, Hikari m'a demandé de faire ça maintenant. »

« Mais Neji, c'est bon, ça peut attendre ! »

Quelqu'un tira sur la porte pour la refermer, ce qui laissa quelques secondes de plus à Naruto pour se cacher, et à Hinata pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hanabi, ça suffit ! »

« Mais quel têtu... »

Et la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Hinata ravala sa salive en voyant sa petite sœur et son cousin se tenir là. Hanabi avait l'air agacée. Elle empiétait largement sur l'espace personnel de Neji qui, lui, était froid comme à son habitude, l'air très stricte et solennel.

« Excuse moi de te déranger Hi-... » sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille, « ...-nata... »

Cheveux décoiffés, souffle court, collant mal mis et tâche suspecte sur son pull... Neji secoua la tête, comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose n'était _vraiment_ pas comme d'habitude. À tel point que Neji Hyûga fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais il fronça les sourcils et demanda : « … Ça va ? »

L'estomac d'Hinata fit un 360 dans son ventre, et elle pria intérieurement pour que Naruto ne se fasse pas remarquer. C'était déjà un miracle que personne ne l'ait vu jusqu'à présent.

« Hum... Oui, oui... Je peux faire quelqu-... »

« Tu es sûre ? » insista Neji en lui coupant la parole, « tu as l'air toute... Bizarre... »

Un deuxième 360 pour les organes internes de cette pauvre Hinata lorsque son cousin étira le cou pour regarder l'intérieur de sa chambre par dessus son épaule. Elle resta de marbre, mais sa respiration la trahissait. Elle devait sentir la sueur, la panique et Neji était extrêmement doué pour lire le langage corporel. Il pouvait dire à quoi vous pensez rien qu'en regardant la position de vos iris et la direction vers laquelle elles pointent.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Les filles aussi se masturbent, » statua Hanabi.

Deux paires d'yeux blancs se tournèrent soudainement vers elle. Hinata entendit Naruto pouffer de rire dans le fond de la pièce, mais heureusement, son cousin semblait trop sous le choque pour le remarquer.

« Que... Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il, son visage habituellement inexpressif affichant un air extrêmement surpris.

« Ben oui, » continua Hanabi avec une expression très sérieuse, « genre, ça se fait trop pas de rentrer dans la chambre d'une demoiselle juste après avoir frappé. C'est évident que tu l'as dérangée en pleine séance là. »

Hinata serrant par réflexe les doigts de sa main droite contre son pull. Elle les avait déjà essuyé, mais elle avait comme la sensation que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait fais juste en les voyant. Elle serra les lèvres, toute crispée, probablement rouge comme une pivoine. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de démentir ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela n'aida pas qu'en face d'elle, Neji avait désormais l'air gêné également. Il donna un coup de coupe dans l'épaule d'Hanabi, tâchant de garder son calme légendaire qui se faisait visiblement la mâle : « Toi tu... Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, si ton père t'entendait il serait furieux ! »

« Je m'en fous, il est pas là, » répliqua la gamine en croisant les bras.

Hinata ravala sa salive en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici, la remerciant intérieurement d'empêcher Neji de venir fouiner dans ses affaires. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, et il tendit soudainement à Hinata son sac d'école qu'elle n'avait même pas vu jusqu'à présent.

« Je m'excuse si j'ai... Interrompus quoi que ce soit. La prochaine fois j'attendrais que tu me donnes la permission d'entrer. »

Hinata prit son sac dans ses mains, trop gênée pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Ta mère m'envoyait te porter tes affaires et te dire que tu es toujours privée de dîner ce soir. Je dois également t'informer que tes leçons dans le dojo sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata ferma la porte, un peu secouée. Elle lança son sac sur son lit et faillit crier lorsque Naruto surgit de là. C'est qu'elle l'avait presque oublié !

« C'était trop fun, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, « ta petite sœur, dis-donc, elle a du répondant ! »

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était pas 'fun' pour moi, » dit-elle, « mes parents me pardonneront jamais le fait que j'ai rompu avec Sasuke. »

« Ils sont sévères, » acquiesça Naruto en secouant sa main en l'air, « ils vont pas te laisser mourir de faim, quand même, si ? »

« Ils ne me privent que du repas du soir... J'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal... » répondit Hinata en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son ventre et ses cuisses.

« C'est trop triste, mais je vais pas laisser ça comme ça, ce soir, tu vas manger Hina ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda la jeune fille en passant sa main sur son front avec un air exténué. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit pendant que Naruto semblait fouiller la pièce à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. La porte de la cage de ses oiseaux était toujours ouverte mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir sortir.

Hinata renifla bruyamment alors que le jeune homme blond attraper un gros ours en peluche noir qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce.

« T'as une pure chambre de princesse, » dit-il avec un grand sourire en relevant les draps et en y glissant le gros nounours, « c'est super pratique. Le lit est loin de la porte donc personne ne viendra vérifier si tu es là ou pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement ? »

« Ce soir, tu fais le mur ma jolie. »

La jeune fille se leva en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle disjonctait, elle voyait une femme qui n'était pas là, qui n'existait visiblement pas, et elle ne pensait qu'au sexe. C'était pas vraiment le moment de faire le mur.

« L'arbre devant ta fenêtre est parfait. On peut l'escalader facilement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Oh, il lui demandait son avis maintenant. L'ours en place ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression que c'était elle qui dormait dans son lit, mais après tout, personne ne viendrait vérifier. Hinata en était certaine. Quand elle était dans sa chambre, et surtout quand elle était punie, personne ne venait jamais la voir. Elle leva des yeux incertains vers Naruto qui lui offrait un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas le courage de dire non.

« Emmène moi. Emmène moi quelque part où je serai bien. »

« Compte sur moi ! »

* * *

Hinata commençait vraiment à apprécier Naruto. Non seulement il était venu la chercher carrément à l'intérieur de chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais en plus il n'avait rien tenté de sexuel. Enfin, en dehors du baiser de « salutation », si on pouvait appeler ça quelque chose de sexuel. Et ce même lorsqu'elle s'était changée juste à côté de lui. La pudeur maladive de la jeune fille semblait se dissiper. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « bah, il a déjà tout vu de toute manière ».

Elle s'était habillée simplement, Naruto lui ayant dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire compliqué (il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tenue à lui un vieux jean et un T-shirt noir). Aux alentours de dix huit heures, après avoir marché dans les rues de Konoha pendant un moment, Naruto l'emmena dans un bâtiment qui, vue de l'extérieur, semblait vieux et assez délabré.

Il s'agissait d'un genre d'ancien cabaret, si Hinata se fiait à l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait et à la musique type jazz qu'elle entendait. Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Naruto lorsqu'il la guida entre les table ronde jusqu'au bar où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la pièce baignait dans des couleurs bleues et mauves qui éclairait une scène où se trouvait un orchestre. La pièce était envahit pas la fumée de nombreuses cigarettes que les gens fumaient, mais il flottait tout de même une drôle d'odeur fruitée.

« Yo Haku, » s'exclama Naruto.

De l'autre côté du bar, une jeune fille qu'Hinata supposa être barman s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire. Elle avait les traits fins et de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur des épaules à la fois douces et musclées. Sa tenue était assez courte, mais Hinata ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait l'air extrêmement belle, presque pure malgré tout.

« Uzumaki ! Ça faisait un petit moment ! »

Hinata tiqua. Elle avait une voix très masculine pour une fille... Et très peu de poitrine aussi...

« Ouais j'étais un peu occupé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais toujours faire un petit coucou à ta jolie frimousse. »

« Ah ! Joli cœur, va ! Ne flirt pas comme ça avec moi sous le nez de ta nouvelle copine, » répondit le... Enfin la... Enfin la personne avec les joues un brin rose.

« Je ne suis pas sa copine, » fit Hinata avant même d'y avoir réfléchis. C'était sorti tout seul, cependant Naruto ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il était assis à côté d'elle et avait la main posée sur sa hanche le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Et cette jolie bouille à un prénom ? » demanda l'inconnu(e) en s'accoudant sur le bar, posant sa joue sur son poing. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur sa petite poitrine avec un mouvement très soyeux. Hinata dut lutter pour ne pas la regarder plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, » fit la jeune fille avec politesse.

« Haku Momochi, » répondit l'autre personne.

Naruto sourit en les regardant toutes les deux, puis il demanda à Haku : « tu peux nous apporter deux panachés et une barquette de frite, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûre, » acquiesça la jolie personne, « je te fais ça tout de suite. »

Hinata caressa du bout des doigts le bar en bois foncé tout en regardant Haku s'en aller, ses longs cheveux se balançant dans son dos.

« Elle est sexy, hein ? » fit Naruto. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait remarqué son regard insistant et elle se sentait presque en tord.

« Elle... Hum... Oui, elle l'est. »

« Elle est marié, » continua l'Uzumaki avec un petit air narquois, « Zabuza est un sacré veinard, crois moi. Je connais Haku depuis un bail et c'est une personne en or. »

Hinata ne put que sourire à cette réflexion. Elle avait l'impression que Naruto ne voyait que le bon chez les autres. C'était réconfortant. Elle qui d'habitude n'aimait pas la nouveauté, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

« En semaine y a pas grand monde ici, mais si tu veux je te ramènerai un week-end, » dit-il tout en checkant son téléphone portable de l'autre main.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me faire venir ici en particulier... ? » demanda Hinata.

« Parce que je trouve cet endroit super cool, » répondit Naruto avec un petit air amusé, « tu verra, il n'y a que des gens supers ouvert d'esprit qui viennent ici. Ça change. »

Hinata ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle remarqua qu'une femme chantait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et décida de se tourner pour jeter un œil à la petite scène improvisée dans le coin de la pièce. Le style était sobre pas de rideau, pas de projecteur, juste un orchestre – dont les musiciens se marchaient un peu les uns sur les autres d'ailleurs – et un micro avec une chanteuse debout en face de lui.

Une chanteuse qui, en fait, rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Hinata... Même plus que rappeler, car la Hyûga ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait des cheveux roses !

« Naruto... Cette fille qui chante... Elle est dans notre lycée, pas vrai ? »

Haku vint déposer deux canette de panaché devant eux et l'Uzumaki acquiesça en ouvrant la sienne.

« Sakura Haruno, elle est dans la même classe qu'Ino Yamanaka et Sasuke. »

Hinata se tourna complètement sur sa chaise pour l'observer. Sa voix était, il fallait l'admettre, vraiment captivante. Elle portait une longue noire avec des reflets soyeux qui était ouverte à partir du genoux et laissait voir ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon éparse et le conteur de ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un noir épais. Elle avait l'air absorbée par la chanson qu'elle chantait...

 **« I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag... »**

Hinata n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Sakura. Cette fille avait toujours eu l'air assez renfermée, elle avait souvent le nez dans ses livres. Il semblait à Hinata qu'elle faisait partie des groupies de Sasuke... Enfin, elle n'en était pas si sûre, cette fille était trop discrète.

Deux mèches roses caressaient ses joues alors que sa tête remuait légèrement pendant qu'elle chantait.

 **« And I'm useless, but not for long, the futur, it's coming on... »**

« Je connais cette chanson, » murmura Hinata.

Derrière elle, Naruto répondit distraitement « Hmh, c'est un remix en mode année 40, la spécialité de Sakura. »

« Elle est vraiment douée... »

 **« I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag... »**

« Serais-tu en train de craquer pour Sakura ? » demanda Naruto avec un air taquin. Hinata tressaillit, elle se retourna et allait répliquer que non, absolument pas, elle était une fille d'abords, en plus ! Mais lorsqu'elle pivota, elle se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec Haku, appuyée sur le bar, qui souriait.

« Qui ne craquerait pas pour Sakura-chan ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai moi-même eu un crush très prononcé pour elle, dans le passé. »

 **« And I'm useless, but not for long, the futur, it's coming on... »**

Naruto pouffa de rire et rétorqua d'un air taquin : « En même temps, Haku, cite moi une seule personne de ce bar sur laquelle tu n'as jamais flashé ! »

 **« It's coming on... »**

« Ah, » répondit la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté, « touché, ceci-dit tu es mal placé pour parler, tu es un vrai Don Juan. »

 **« It's coming on... »**

Hinata laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Dire qu'à peine deux semaines plus tôt elle aurait strictement refusé d'approcher Naruto. Sa réputation l'aurait totalement refroidie, mais maintenant, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Un dragueur, un womanizer, un nympho, même, et alors ? Il était sympa, c'était tout ce qui comptait, pas vrai ?

Et Haku était définitivement une personne très sympathique ! Hinata la trouvait drôle et rafraîchissante... Une pointe de jalousie la traversa à un moment, car elle avait l'air si à l'aise lorque elle discutait avec Naruto... C'était le genre de femme qu'Hinata aurait voulu être. Cependant, les pensées négatives ne durèrent pas longtemps car la main posée sur sa taille lui rappelait qu'elle était acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. La jeune Hyûga se laissa aller à la conversation et en oublia presque son titre et son nom de famille.

« Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de faire un accueil chaleureux à notre prochaine chanteuse princesse groove ! »

Hinata pouffa de rire à cause du pseudonyme qu'elle trouvait ridicule de cette chanteuse qui se mit à chanter une version très sensuelle et calme de « smells like teen spirit ».

« Nouvelle copine ? » fit alors une voix derrière la Hyûga. Elle se retourna pour voir que celle qui avait parlé n'était autre que Sakura, qui se dirigeait avec vivacité vers le bar, retirant au passage les épingles de son chignon qui s'écroula sur ses épaules.

« Je ne-... » commença Hinata par réflexe, mais Naruto la coupa : « C'est pas ma copine, » dit-il en souriant, alors que sa main était toujours sur la taille de la jeune fille et qu'il était tout contre elle.

Sakura prit place à côté de notre héroïne et commanda à boire. « Tu viens du lycée, pas vrai ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose. »

Hinata acquiesça et donna son nom ainsi que sa classe, ceux à quoi Sakura afficha un sourire figée. Ses paupières étaient mi-close, ou peut-être que c'était juste l'impression que donnait son maquillage d'un noir nuit sur lequel luisaient des paillettes. Elle haussa les sourcils dans une expression indescriptible et pencha la tête pour voir Naruto.

« Tu devrais pas ramener autant de gens du lycée, » dit-elle avant de reporter ses yeux verts sur la Hyûga, « c'est pas contre toi, hein. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Naruto, alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine de frites que Haku venait de déposer devant lui.

« Si ils foutent la merde ici, tout le monde sera au courant, » fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle tira ensuite une cigarette de son... Soutien-gorge ? Hinata ne put qu'afficher une mine perplexe, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à glisser quelque chose là dedans, elle ! À côté d'elle, Naruto hausse les épaules, genre « oui si tu veux, Saku ».

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée défilait, Hinata en vint à oublier qu'elle faisait le mur. Elle rencontrait et parlait avec des gens tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir... Ce n'était pas son monde, mais elle y était bien. C'était nouveau et... Pour la première fois de sa vie, la nouveauté n'avait rien d'effrayant. Au contraire.

Plus rien n'était effrayant. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête (elle n'avait bu qu'un verre, mais quand on a pas l'habitude, ça va vite) mais elle avait soudainement envie de faire sauter tout ses tabous. Elle ne paniqua même pas lorsqu'elle vit – putain elle était sûre que c'était elle – Anne monter sur la petite scène pour chanter « why don't you do right ».

La pièce était emplie de fumée qui s'envolait vers le plafond. À côté d'elle, Sakura semblait plus que jamais savourer sa cigarette, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la chanteuse.

C'est alors qu'Hinata sentit la main de Naruto remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse. Un bref coup d'œil vers lui indiqua à la jeune fille que le geste était sans doute anodin, mais cela la fit frissonner. D'un geste ferme, elle attrapa la main bronzée du jeune homme et la colla fermement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Naruto leva vers elle des yeux curieux, et quand il vit la détermination dans les yeux d'Hinata, il comprit instantanément. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir elle avait déjà collé sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant fougueusement, comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant. C'était comme si toute son envie était dirigée directement dans sa langue et ses lèvres qu'elle pressait avec hargne contre celle de l'Uzumaki.

Cette atmosphère, cette chanson... Hinata se sentait en feu. Ça lui donnait envie de dire des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais dit avant. De faire des choses qu'elle croyait même impossible. Ce fut elle qui se leva la première et tira Naruto vers les toilettes, bien qu'il fut rapide à la suivre et même à lui montrer le chemin.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers en entrant dans les toilettes, trébuchant presque au passage, s'enfermant à la va vite dans une cabine. Hinata ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impétueuse, elle dévorait la mâchoire de Naruto, ses tempes, son nez, son cou, l'embrassant partout, et lui faisait de même. Elle était toute étourdie, ses hanches ondulant toutes seules dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit des toilettes publiques, qu'il y ait des graffitis partout et des gens pas loin. Elle en avait envie, là, tout de suite !

On pouvait entendre au loin le chant d'Anna qui susurrait avec délicatesse les paroles profondément superficielles qui allaient si bien dans la bouche de Jessica Rabbit.

Naruto passa ses mains sous la vieille jupe que portait Hinata et il caressa ses grandes lèvres à travers sa culotte. Une voix à l'intérieur de la jeune fille cria un gros « oui, vas-y, putain ! », mais elle resta silencieuse, ses lèvres étant occupée à mordiller la clavicule de son partenaire. Il releva sa jambe et ce fut elle qui fit glisser sa culotte au sol, n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle tomba presque à genoux devant l'Uzumaki et s'enquit de défaire sa ceinture.

« Wouah, Hinata, » murmura Naruto, surpris par tant de fougue, mais ne s'opposant nullement à ce qu'elle faisait.

Hinata préféra ne pas réfléchir. La première fois qu'elle avait fais une fellation, elle avait était très incertaine, n'osant pas mettre ce... Cette chose dans sa bouche. Mais là, c'était diffèrent, son cerveau était déconnecté. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long du membre qui n'était pas encore en total érection, imitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le peu d'image qu'elle avait vu de cet acte sur internet. La main de Naruto l'encouragea vite à y aller plus franchement, et après un instant, elle le prit complètement en bouche, ses doigts frémissant sur sa vulve qui lui semblait en feu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne cesse la fellation pour dire, toute essoufflée « Naruto, je-... »

Il lui coupa la parole en la tirant par les avants bras pour qu'elle se relève, lâchant un petit « viens là » avant qu'elle ne fonde dans ses bras en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il s'appuya sur le mur et la laissa reposer son corps contre lui, alors que leurs bassins dansaient l'un contre l'autre.

Les mains de Naruto s'aventurèrent dans le dos d'Hinata, avant de descendre vers les cuisses, et plus particulièrement les fesses. Hinata frémit en sentant les doigts de Naruto s'aventurer sur son derrière. Doucement, sa main glissa entre les lobes de chairs et vint titiller un endroit que personne n'avait jamais touché avant. Le contact était agréable, mais d'un autre côté, tout en cet instant précis était agréable pour Hinata. Elle gémit en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire.

C'est alors que Naruto recula un peu son visage pour glisser vers sa partenaire un regard lubrique, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

« Hinata... Ça te dit d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir encore à me montrer ? » demanda la jeune fille en secouant la tête, presque certaine qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Il lui avait déjà montré la fellation, le cunnilingus, et plusieurs positions... Il y avait plus que ça ?

Sans dire un mot, Naruto appuya doucement son doigt humide de cyprine contre l'entrée encore vierge d'Hinata. Elle ressentit la pression sans trop comprendre. C'était très agréable, mais elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il lui faisait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau... Et puis, la première phalange de son index rentra en elle. Hinata tressaillit dans un mélange de surprise et d'excitation, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement sûre de ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda Naruto avec une mine confuse.

« Attends... Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis, elle se mit à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Na... Naruto, oh mon dieu... »

Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire des phrases cohérentes. Elle rigolait trop. Mélange d'excitation et de gêne.

« Tu ne pourra jamais mettre ça là-dedans, » fit-elle, sans oser nommer les parties du corps dont il était question.

« Tu me mets au défi, » répondit Naruto, taquin, tout en enfonçant son index plus profondément en elle.

Ça peut paraître idiot, mais jusqu'à ce moment précis, Hinata n'avait jamais réellement compris en quoi, précisément, consistait une sodomie. C'était un concept obscure qui avait affaire avec une partie du corps encore plus obscure, mais elle ne se l'était jamais représentée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec cet unique index en elle. Et là, le verbe qu'elle n'osait prononcer prenait tout son relief.

D'un seul coup, les images qu'elle avait vu sur internet faisaient du sens. Mais oui, oui c'était ça ! C'était... C'était quelque chose de courant dans le milieu de la pornographie et elle... Elle en ignorait tout !

Merde, elle s'en serait presque donné des claques. Le sexe, se résumer à la fellation, le cunni et la pénétration vaginale ? Alors qu'il y avait tout un corps, et un esprit derrière ce corps évidemment que les possibilités étaient infinies.

Hinata ne décrochait pas de la bouche de Naruto, ses gémissements se perdant dans sa gorge alors qu'il remuait toujours son index en elle. Merde, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait jouir au moindre effleurement de son clito.

Elle écarta les cuisses et sentit la verge de Naruto venir frotter contre ses grandes lèvres. Perdue dans le brouillard de sensation, elle n'enregistra même pas ses mouvements de bassins, ni le fait qu'elle avait instinctivement resserré les cuisses autour de sa virilité. La seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire fut d'attraper la main libre de Naruto et de la glisser vers son clito en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Plus... J'en veux plus... »

Elle sentit l'index la quitter et la main droite de l'Uzumaki faire un rapide mouvement entre ses jambes pour revenir vers son anus et la pénétrer de deux doigts cette fois-ci. Le pouce de sa main droite caressait le clitoris qui, dans l'excitation, avait grossit et dépassait un tout petit peu des grandes lèvres, le tout entre deux mouvements de bassins digne d'un lion en rûte. Hinata ne savait même plus si c'était elle contre le mur, ou si c'était Naruto, ou même si ils n'étaient pas sorti de la cabine à force de batifoler comme des lapins.

Entre deux gémissements essoufflés, elle trouva le moyen de dire : « Je vais... M-merde... Je vais... ».

« Moi aussi, » répondit Naruto d'une voix rauque. Il attendit qu'elle jouisse la première pour venir juste après elle, entre ses jambes.

Le genoux d'Hinata la lâchèrent pendant qu'elle montait au 7éme ciel. Elle commençait à être habituée aux différentes étapes de l'orgasme le moment juste avant ou le corps se bloque, puis l'écran blanc et la sensation de s'envoler, et finalement l'euphorie une fois l'acte terminé.

Elle se laissa glisser par terre, Naruto la suivant dans sa chute. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, et Hinata se sentit un peu drôle lorsqu'elle attrapa une feuille de papier toilette pour essuyer le sperme entre ses jambes.

« Tu prends la pilule, » lui demanda Naruto, la voix un peu éreintée. Hinata acquiesça. Heureusement, son médecin le lui avait prescrit à cause de ses règles irrégulières. « Ouf, » fit l'Uzumaki, « on est jamais trop sûr. »

La jeune fille termina d'essuyer sa vulve qui en avait grandement besoin en murmurant : « Tu aurais pu mettre un préservatif, » ce à quoi Naruto explosa de rire.

« T'as vu comment tu m'as sauté dessus, tu m'as pas laissé le temps ! » dit-il en riant.

Hinata ferma ses cuisses et rougit, mais elle afficha néanmoins une mine grognonne, gonflant ses joues comme un petit hamster en colère « Si je t'ai laissé le temps ! »

« Ahahaha, tu es trop mignonne quand tu es fâchée, Hina ! »

« Je suis pas mignonne ! » rétorqua la dénommée, sans même savoir pourquoi, par pure esprit de contradiction.

« J'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi, » dit Naruto en se relevant. Il réajusta sa veste et tendit ses mains à Hinata pour l'aider à se mettre debout. « Tu es incroyable. »

Sur le coup, Hinata ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruto la complimentait. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua simplement la tête de gauche à droite : « Non, je suis juste moi-même... »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu es géniale, » répondit le jeune homme en se permettant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Hinata resta de marbre, réalisant que quelque dans ce qui venait d'être dit la dérangeait beaucoup.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de verbaliser car Naruto quittait déjà la pièce. Elle le suivit et lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la pièce principale, celle-ci était presque déserte. Il était tard et il était plus que temps qu'Hinata rentre chez elle. Comme Naruto se proposa pour la raccompagner, elle n'osa pas refuser, mais quelque chose la perturbait vraiment.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et décida que, puisque aujourd'hui était la journée de la nouveauté, pour une fois elle n'allait pas trop réfléchir avant de parler.

« Na... Naruto-kun ? » appela-t-elle. Son visage encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs n'osait faire face à Naruto qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il souriait, mais son sourire laissa place à une moue interrogative.

Hinata contemplait son ombre qui se traçait devant elle, puisqu'elle était juste sous un lampadaire, le vent dans les cheveux, puis, elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, le corps tendu et les lèvres pincées d'appréhension, tandis que Naruto la regardait sans savoir quoi répondre. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

« Parce que... Parce que moi, Naruto-kun, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. »

Elle osa redresser la tête, craignant la réaction de son ami. Ce n'était que du sexe pour elle... Elle ne voulait pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas être vue comme « la nouvelle copine de Naruto », parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle appréciait Naruto mais ça n'avait rien de romantique. Et maintenant elle se sentait presque dégoûtante de lui dire ça...

Heureusement, l'Uzumaki ne le prit pas mal. Il eut un léger sourire.

« Je sais. »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle tout en montant ses mains derrière sa propre nuque. Hinata le regarda défaire le collier qu'il portait une fine et longue pierre bleu turquoise entourée de deux pierres plus rondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il amenait le collier autour de son cou à elle et le renouait. Il arborait toujours ce même sourire qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer, et il se recula alors que la petite pierre retombait maintenant sur la poitrine d'Hinata.

« Je te le donne, » dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu comptes vraiment pour moi, » répondit Naruto en souriant.

Hinata contempla la petite pierre qu'elle prit dans la paume de sa main sans trop comprendre. Alors elle avait vu juste ? Il l'aimait ? Elle venait de lui briser le cœur ?

« Tu es un oiseau, Hinata, » continua-t-il, « mais personne n'a le droit de te garder en cage. Tu es libre. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. C'était tellement bon d'être accepté et aimé pour ce qu'elle était vraiment qu'elle en aurait presque oublié que les oiseaux aussi peuvent se casser les ailes.


	6. Secret 6 : La communauté LGBTQ

**Hello tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas morte, je toujours là, tout à fait présente, et oui, je me suis complètement fail avec ce que j'ai dis dans la précédente note d'auteure. Mais peu importe, je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **in love with a ghost - we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?**

 **Agnes Obel - The Curse**

 **Just can't get enough - Gerald ko (black eyed peas cover)**

 **Oh Wonder - Technicolour Beat**

* * *

Secret N°6 : La communauté LGBTQ+

* * *

Hinata sourit en contemplant dans son grand miroir rond le pendentif qui ornait désormais sa poitrine. Elle serra la petite pierre bleue entre ses doigts pâles, sentant son cœur empli d'une satisfaction nouvelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto lui avait offert son collier, lui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des années.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait peu dormis, la jeune Hyûga se sentait extrêmement satisfaite ce matin là. Personne n'avait remarqué son excursion de la veille, et un domestique était venu lui dire qu'elle devait désormais retourner à l'école mais que ses leçons au dojo étaient toujours suspendues (ce qui était pour elle un énorme soulagement). Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, malgré tout, les choses semblaient, pour une fois, bien aller. La vie était belle. Elle avait eu plus d'orgasmes au cours de la semaine précédente que dans toute sa vie réunie, et la simple idée d'en ravoir encore la mettait de bonne humeur.

Ce fut donc avec une mine plutôt joyeuse et définitivement épanouie qu'Hinata rejoignit la table du petit déjeuner. Son père avait le nez plongé dans son journal et l'ignora royalement lorsque Hinata salua sa famille. De même, sa mère esquissa à peine un petit « bonjour ». En fait, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, la seule personne à lui répondre ce matin là fut sa petite sœur.

Le bonheur d'Hinata s'en retrouva perturbé c'était le monde à l'envers et ça lui rappela que quelque chose n'allait pas. Neji était de marbre et n'avait pas donné le moindre signe qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, alors que, polis comme il était, il ne la laissait jamais sans son « bonjour, as-tu bien dormi » matinale.

Et au contraire, pour une fois, Hanabi lui fit grâce d'enlever un de ses écouteurs pour lui dire bonjour.

Hinata ne savait pas ce qui la perturbait le plus l'indifférence de Neji ou le soudain intérêt de sa petite sœur. Elle s'assit donc à table en tâchant de se faire la plus silencieuse et discrète possible, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes.

En se levant pour quitter la table, juste avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures, le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Neji et qu'elle vit les yeux opaques du jeune homme descendre sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas son anatomie qu'il regardait...

En effet, les longs cheveux noires d'Hinata, coiffés en deux couettes bien lisses, glissaient sur le blanc de son uniforme, encadrant son nouveau collier.

À ce moment précis, Hinata n'osa plus respirer. Elle vit dans le regard de Neji qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Il devait probablement savoir d'où venait ce collier... Même s'il ne fréquentait pas Naruto, ce collier qu'il avait porté quotidiennement pendant des années le définissait au moins autant que le blond de ses cheveux et que l'azur de ses yeux.

La jeune fille se prépara donc à une remarque acerbe, à une mise en garde, à un grognement... N'importe quoi ! Mais Neji ne broncha pas d'un cil. Il se contenta de regarder le pendentif pendant de longues secondes, ses iris brûlant au passage la poitrine d'Hinata. Tétanisée, elle se sentait soudainement emprunte de sentiments confus et perturbant. Dans sa panique, elle décela une sensation qui s'apparentait à... De l'excitation sexuelle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant ses tétons qui pointaient désormais sous son chemisier (et elle était presque sûre que Neji pouvait les voir à travers son soutien gorge) témoignaient de la chose.

Lorsque celui détourna enfin son regard, Hinata resta figée un moment, prise entre frustration, dégoût et peur... Pourquoi Neji ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas adressé la parole de la journée ? Et pourquoi diable se sentait-elle toute chamboulée lorsqu'il était dans les parages...

* * *

Arrivée au lycée, Hinata eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours... Mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, malheureusement. Elle tripotait son crayon nerveusement, ressassant machinalement des choses du quotidiens, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et qu'elle doive changer de classe...

Elle ne le savait pas, mais la mauvaise journée d'Hinata ne faisait que commencer... Au détour d'un couloir, durant une interclasse, elle tomba nez à nez avec nulle autre que la redoutée Ino Yamanaka.

La pauvre Hyûga faillit tressaillir lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était bien vers elle que la grande blonde s'approchait, suivie de toute sa clique. Elle resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Ino venait vous voir. Non, jamais. Elle était redoutée pour être de celle qui vous martyrise et vous traite comme une poupée sans jamais devoir en subir les conséquences... Hinata n'était pas son souffre douleur préférée, loin de là, alors pourquoi diable la Yamanaka venait-elle vers elle ?

« Bonjour Hinata, tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui. »

Cette phrase plus que polie ne présageait rien de bon, et Hinata le savait... Ino puait l'hypocrisie à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais lorsque ses « amies » encerclèrent la jeune Hyûga, elle se retrouva prise au piège et ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre un mince : « Bonjour... » et elle sut que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer lorsque Ino enchaîna :

« Ta peau est si pâle d'habitude qu'on dirait que tu es malade. Tu as mis du fard à joues, c'est ça ? Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger. »

Une pique. Deux même. Hinata ne trouva pas ça surprenant de la part d'Ino, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'un coup, elle avait attirée son attention... Prise au dépourvue, comme toujours face à la Yamanaka, Hinata se contenta de répondre de la façon la plus simple qu'elle connaissait.

« N... Non, je ne suis pas maquillée. »

« Ça se voit, » lança l'une des autres filles avant que toutes les autres n'éclatent de rire.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle est juste jalouse, » reprit Ino en toute hypocrisie, « moi j'admire ton courage pour venir à l'école sans maquillage et laisser les autres voir tous tes défauts. »

Hinata laissa échapper un petit gémissement, mais elle n'était pas spécialement blessée ; elle était surtout intimidée par toutes les personnes présentent autour d'elle. Les insultes sur le physique ne la touchaient pas temps que ça... Hinata était un peu potelée, mais elle savait que sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noires lui donnaient une allure de poupée de porcelaine que bon nombre de personne aimait. Mais la Yamanaka avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour la déstabiliser.

« D'ailleurs, » continua-t-elle, « il a dû te falloir beaucoup de courage pour venir avec une coiffure pareille. C'est pour la moins... Hum... Original ? »

Elle attrapa entre ses doigts l'une des mèches de cheveux de la Hyûga et celle-ci eut la profonde envie de lui balayer sa stupide main d'un revers du poignet, mais comme toujours, elle se laissa faire, le regard fuyant.

« Moi aussi ma mère me faisait des couettes quand j'étais à la maternelle. Enfin, peut-être que ça plaît à Naruto, c'est l'essentiel après tout. »

Naruto ? Comment ça, _Naruto_ ?!

Cette fois-ci, Hinata frémit alors qu'Ino la lâchait enfin. La sonnerie retentit avec un timing parfait et la blonde s'en alla en cours comme si de rien n'était.

La pauvre Hyûga était tellement retournée qu'elle ne prêta même pas attention aux filles restées autour d'elle qui se moquaient encore.

« Merde », laissa-t-elle échapper, alors que pourtant, elle ne jurait jamais.

Hinata venait de réaliser un peu tard que son nouveau collier avait dû attirer l'attention et faire remarquer à tous qu'elle était désormais proche de Naruto... La tête toute engourdie, elle poussa l'une des amies d'Ino pour se défaire du cercle et s'en aller, tout en faisant passer le collier bleu à l'intérieur de son chemisier.

* * *

Les gens savaient qu'elle était amie avec Naruto, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Ou tout du moins... C'était ce dont Hinata essayait de se persuader durant toute l'heure suivante, écoutant à peine la leçon de Kakashi sensei.

« Hey, Hinata, » murmura doucement Tenten.

La Hyûga dut se sortir de ses pensées et tourna sa frimousse toute pâle vers son amie. Tenten la regardait avec un air curieux, ses deux chignons éparse se dandinant sur sa tête lorsqu'elle la pencha un peu sur le côté.

« Ça va ? »

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quelle point Tenten était toujours si prévenante et amicale.

« Non, ça va pas, » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre ça... Elle aimait Tenten de tout son cœur mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui parler de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment... Tenten n'était pas spécialement portée sur le sexe... Voire pas du tout, en fait. Parler de sexualité avec elle était inenvisageable... Hinata ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Trop embarrassant. Elle avait essayé quelque jours auparavant mais les choses avaient beaucoup évoluées depuis... Il aurait fallu qu'elle mette Tenten au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé, au courant de Sasuke, de Naruto, de tout le reste...

Inenvisageable.

« J'ai un coup de fatigue, » répondit-elle doucement, « et je comprends rien au cours... »

« J'ai du mal aussi, » répondit Tenten, son sourire se dissipant un peu.

Les cours n'étaient pas facile, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Pour Hinata, cependant, cela était le moindre de ses problèmes. Lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'elle se leva pour changer de salle, la jeune fille se sentait étrange. Elle sursauta en entrant dans le couloir.

Là, au milieu des autres élèves, elle avait remarqué des cheveux noirs, cours, un grain de beauté à la Maryline Monroe, et une robe rouge comme un ruby.

« Tout va bien, Hina ? » demanda Tenten.

« Ou-oui oui ! » bafouilla la Hyûga, « va en classe sans moi, j'arrive ! »

Elle n'attendait même pas de réponse et se concentra très fort sur ses yeux. Elle avait vue Anne. Elle en était sûre. Son regard opalin fouillait à travers les murs et les élèves, si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas Ino qui arrivait derrière elle...

« Ma chérie, » fit soudainement la blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata, « comme on se retrouve ! »

La jeune fille se retourna alors, regardant la Yamanaka avec un air extrêmement confus. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici, maintenant ? Hinata avait d'autre problème.

La jolie blonde passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule et continua à roucouler : « Et si tu venais avec moi aux toilettes, hein ? Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner. »

Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon du tout. Hinata pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Ino une petite étincelle maléfique. Ino avait l'air d'une lionne, et Hinata devait admettre avec embarras que ça faisait d'elle la gazelle. Le souffle bloqué par l'anxiété, elle répliqua timidement : « M-mais, je dois aller en cours, Tenten m'attend... »

« Oh, allez, ça ne prendre qu'une minute, » insista encore Ino en la tirant par le poignet avec fermeté.

Hinata ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que la Yamanaka l'emmenait non pas vers les toilettes, mais vers un couloir sombre. Sur le chemin, elle lança des regards incertains autour d'elle, mais personne ne sembla entendre ses appelles à l'aide silencieux, et la Hyûga se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Son bas ventre lui prodiguait la même sensation que le matin même, devant Neji, et cela ne fit qu'empirer dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Ino plaqua Hinata contre un casier et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir de trouille, sentant sa poitrine rebondir avec l'effet du choque. Elle rougissait et osa à peine regarder Ino dans les yeux alors que celle-ci s'approchait d'elle en la menaçant :

« Alors comme ça, tu penses pouvoir attirer l'attention de tout le monde avec ta petite histoire. »

« Je... Non... » Begeya encore Hinata.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffis d'avoir le plus beau mec du lycée à tes pieds, il te fallait aussi Naruto. »

La pauvre Hyûga avait du mal à respirer. Elle savait que les gens parleraient de sa rupture avec Sasuke mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme ça. Elle serra ses cuisses sous sa jupe, tâchant de réprimer les sensations qui montaient dans son bassin.

Elle vit alors, derrière Ino, deux figures sortir de l'ombre celles de Konan et de Karin.

« Alors, comment ça fait d'être la nouvelle **traînée** du lycée ? » Demanda Karin en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hinata.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, » susurra Konan, « qu'est-ce que ta famille pense de toi maintenant ? »

Chacun de leur mots faisaient battre le cœur d'Hinata plus rapidement. Son esprit commençait à être vraiment embrouillé. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses choses... Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas une traînée... Sa famille pensait déjà assez de chose d'elle, elle voulait rester pure ! Neji devait sûrement savoir...

 _Elle plaqua ses mains contre le casier, complètement vulnérable..._

« Tu as cru que tu pouvais les avoir tous les deux, » enchaîna Ino avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, « teuh, quelle arrogance. »

La main de la Yamanaka vint alors glisser le long de l'uniforme d'Hinata et celle-ci jura que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle sentait qu'elle mouillait. _Merde._ C'était vraiment pas le bon moment ! Elle voulait... Elle voulait qu'Ino la touche. Était-elle vraiment en train d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait ?!

Les doigts d'Ino remontèrent le long de sa veste pour venir doucement caresser la nuque d'Hinata, et celle-ci en eu des frissons tellement fort qu'elle crut défaillir. La Yamanaka se saisit alors de son collier et le tira vers le haut, la forçant à relever la tête.

« Naruto t'a offert son collier ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, avec une voix de prédatrice.

Hinata était moins bête que ce que les gens pensaient. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait venir...

« Non, non Ino, je t'en supplie, pas ça, » implora-t-elle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, « laisse mon collier ! »

Elle chercha alors à se débattre, à échapper à ce piège horrible, à cette situation malaisante, mais aussitôt, Karin et Konan étaient à ses côté et lui tenait les bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Hinata tressaillit, gémissant à nouveau... Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon aux désirs d'Ino.

Celle-ci sourit avec sadisme, ses dents blanches contrastant avec son rouge à lèvres alors qu'elle se mettait à rire : « Il est joli, je le garde. » Et dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, elle avait décroché le collier et l'avait fourré dans son décolleté.

Hinata regarda avec choque le symbole de sa vie nouvelle s'engouffrer entre les deux lobes de chairs d'Ino. La sonnerie retentit, leur signlant qu'elle devait aller en cours. Konan la lâcha simplement, mais Karin la poussa par terre avec verve. La Hyûga, encore choquée, se laissa tombé mollement avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

C'était son collier ! C'était le cadeau de son premier orgasme, c'était sa preuve qu'il existait une autre vie que la sienne... Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Les larmes aux yeux, ignorant son entre-jambe humide, elle se leva et se jeta sur Ino, lui attrapant le poignet.

« Rends-le moi, il est à moi, tu entends ! »

Elle avait rarement était aussi déterminée et aussi prête à s'imposer face à quelqu'un d'autre. Ino la regarda avec un certain étonnement, mais ne se laissa pas pour autant intimidée. Au contraire, elle retira sa main et s'exclama :

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale catin, va plutôt pleurnicher dans les jupes du thon qui te sert de meilleure amie. »

Le thon en question, c'était Tenten... Pourquoi la ramener aussi soudainement dans l'histoire, Hinata ne le savait pas trop. Elle savait juste que Tenten et Ino se détestaient... Se sentant impuissante et abusée, le pauvre adolescente ne sut quoi faire d'autre.

« Oh, regardez-là, elle va pleurer ! » S'exclama Karin.

Effectivement, les larmes d'Hinata coulaient sur ses joues rondes et opalines. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle se sentait tellement confuse et elle avait déjà tellement d'autre problème. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit la victime !

« Tu vas regretter ça, crois-moi, » dit-elle avec une voix sur-aiguë. « J'en parlerai à Naruto et Tenten. Tu vas te faire casser la gueule ! »

Ino ne sembla pas du tout sensible à ses menaces et lui renvoya un regard condescendant tout en lançant : « Oh mais je n'attends que ça, trésor, je n'attends que ça. »

* * *

Hinata triturait nerveusement sa nourriture dans son bento en se remémorant sa matinée. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil Naruto – à qui elle n'avait pas osé parler pour le moment - qui mangeait à une autre table, accompagné de Sakura et Shikamaru. Son cœur ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions, et elle pouvait rien avaler. Elle se redressa néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit Tenten arriver avec un grand sourire.

« Tiens, » lui dit-elle en lui tendant son collier de sa main droite dont les phalanges avaient rougies.

« Oh mon dieu, » s'exclame l'autre adolescente avec soulagement, « Tenten, tu es la meilleures ! Tu as pu lui reprendre ! »

« On s'est un peu accrochée, mais ça en valait la peine. Tu avais l'air tellement triste ce matin ! »

« C'est un cadeau, je ne voulais pas le perdre... »

« Ne laisse pas Ino te marcher sur les pieds, d'accord ? »

Hinata eu un vague moment de flottement puis hocha la tête. C'était quoi ça ? Comment ça elle était pas sensée se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Elle faisait de son mieux, déjà ! Après ça, elle n'avait plus envie de parler du tout, mais Tenten lui demanda des nouvelles de Neji... Comme d'habitude.

La hyûga avalait difficilement grain de riz sur grain de riz tout en écoutant Tenten lui parlait de son cousin. Son cousin dont le regard lui avait littéralement brûlé la poitrine le matin même.

« Dis, Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Neji ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... J'aime la rigidité qu'il dégage. Il a l'air tellement noble et en contrôle. »

Hinata devait admettre que c'était vrai... Elle se remémorait se regard ferme sur ses seins... Ou son pendentif, peu importe ! Tenten continua sur le fait qu'il était difficile d'attirer l'attention de Neji, et que ses anciennes petites amies avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu attirer son attention. Une fois encore, Hinata dut admettre qu'elle était d'accord.

Son téléphone vibra et elle regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir : [Si tu veux sortir encore ce soir, je t'emmène au même endroit que la dernière fois]. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit alors Naruto, deux tables plus loin, qui lui souriait, son téléphone à la main.

* * *

Hinata croisa Neji et Hanabi en entrant dans le salon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne la regardèrent. Ils allaient tous deux à l'entraînement, chose dans Hinata était désormais dispensée. Après s'être entraîné depuis ça plus tendre enfance au minimum 2 heures par jours, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir plein de temps à tuer.

Elle fila dans sa chambre discrètement et à peine la grande porte fermée, elle retira ses vêtements.

Hinata avait été excitée toute la journée et sa culotte était dans un état plus que lamentable. À ce niveau là, elle n'avait même plus besoin de porno. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et commença par se toucher la poitrine, tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle avait gardé son soutien gorge dont les bretelles tombèrent toutes seules alors qu'elle malaxait les lobes entre ses mains. Son regard blanc avait l'air vide, comme toujours.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement l'un des films pornographiques qu'elle avait vu, où une japonaise se faisait toucher la poitrine dans le métro. Ce n'était pas que toucher sa propre poitrine l'excitait vraiment (Hinata éprouvait à vrai dire peut de sensation au niveau des seins) mais l'idée que cela excite quelqu'un d'autre était tellement chaude.

Elle écarta les jambes et regarda comme son propre sous-vêtement moulait ses grandes lèvres, tellement il était humide. Hinata pouvait voir les poils noir à travers le tissus blanc, elle n'était jamais épilée intégralement, simplement parce que ce n'était pas elle qui prenait cette corvée en charge, mais son esthéticienne, et elle était trop timide pour demander une épilation intégrale.

Elle passa une main entre ses jambes et appuya sur son propre sexe, sentant déjà que son clitoris était gonflé d'excitation. Ça lui rappela la scène du métro, sur laquelle elle s'était déjà masturbée des dizaine de fois. Dans le miroir, elle revoyait cet inconnu dont les mains étaient celles de la jeune fille. Il la caressait ardemment et lorsqu'elle se débattait, il lui retenait les poignets.

Elle pouvait sentir la main ferme sur son bras, l'enserrant tellement fort... Juste comme Ino l'avait fais.

Hinata se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle pouvait encore sentir la poigne d'Ino qui l'attrapait et la forçait à venir avec elle pour faire dieux sait quoi. La Hyûga se rappelait du soudain désir d'être touchée, possédée comme une poupée. Elle avait voulu qu'Ino aille plus loin.

Et dans le miroir, ce n'était plus l'image de l'inconnu mais bien celle d'Ino qui avait pris place. La grande blonde maintenant fermement Hinata en place tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, son genoux écartant les jambes de sa pauvre victime sans lui laisser le choix.

Le clitoris de la jeune fille était tellement dure qu'elle sentait qu'elle pourrait jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même, elle se fichait même de mouiller les draps avec ses jeux interdis. Elle ne voulait plus qu'imaginer cette main, ces doigts appartenant à cette personne si ferme et autoritaire et...

C'était impossible de se retenir une seconde de plus. Dans un gémissement retenu et contraint, Hinata jouit, avec pour image finale celle d'Ino glissant sa main sous sa culotte blanche.

* * *

Faire le mur était beaucoup moins compliqué que ce qu'Hinata aurait pensé. Elle était sortie pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine et absolument personne ne l'avait remarqué. Durant les périodes scolaires, de toutes façon, Hinata restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, à prétendre qu'elle étudiait.

« Désolée, » s'était-elle excusée auprès de ses perruches, alors qu'elle se préparait pour sortir. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne les avait pas laissé sortir de leur cage... Mais elle avait mieux à faire. Elle commençait à se sentir chez elle dans le petit cabaret que Naruto et Sakura fréquentaient.

« Ce n'est pas Shikamaru, là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami blond, se serrant contre lui.

« C'est lui, » répondit Naruto en souriant, « ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ! »

Il posa ensuite l'un de ses coudes sur le bar et tourna la tête vers une autre personne, dont les longs cheveux noirs caressaient doucement la surface brillante, entre le canettes de bière et les cigarettes.

« En parlant de ça, Haku, » continua Naruto, « ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu ton homme. Il devient quoi ? »

Hinata regardait en direction de la scène où une chanteuse interprétait une mélodie entraînante, tout en faisant mine de ne pas écouter. Elle était pourtant assez curieuse. La voix androgyne d'Haku laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle répondait : « Zabuza était en dehors de la ville pour une histoire de business. Il est rentré hier, mais il est fatigué alors il se repose pour le moment. »

« Cool, » répondit le blond, « c'est pas tout à fait la même ambiance quand vous n'êtes pas tous les deux ensembles. Dis lui de vite revenir, ou je lui pique sa nana ! »

Tout en se disant, il avait passé sa main dans la dos d'Hinata comme il en avait l'habitude, et il envoya un clin d'œil vers Haku. Celle-ci rit, mais le gloussement de la Hyûga se fit plus sonore. Elle trouvait la situation à la fois tout à fait normale et surréaliste : son plan sexe était quand même en train de flirter ouvertement avec une femme mariée juste sous son nez. Si on lui avait dit ça deux mois auparavant...

Naruto tourna son visage vers elle et caressa doucement le bout de son nez dans les cheveux noirs d'Hinata en lui demandant ce qui la faisait tant rire.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir une femme de la classe d'Haku, » répondit-elle spontanément de sa petite voix fluette, « vise moins haut ! »

« Bien envoyé, Hinata ! » s'exclama Haku avec un grand sourire, « je t'offre un verre supplémentaire pour la peine ! »

La jeune Hyûga se sentit flattée de cette offre. Elle appréciait Haku qu'elle trouvait amusante et très mignonne. Alors que la barman s'éloignait pour préparer un cocktail sans alcool qu'Hinata buvait, Naruto la bouscula gentiment en riant.

« Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que tu n'est pas au même niveau qu'Haku ? »

« Oh non, » répondit aussitôt Hinata, toujours souriante, « moi je suis facile. »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça... Depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait fait que décliner les offres sexuels qui venaient d'autres personnes que Naruto... Et pourtant elle avait un peu l'impression que c'était vrai. L'adolescent blond se plaça en face d'elle et enserra sa taille entre ses bras. Il embrassa le front d'Hinata tout en lui disant doucement : « Y'a pas de filles faciles, y'a juste des filles. »

La Hyûage se sentit rougir et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se sentait mieux... Là, elle était légère. Elle était bien, personne ne la jugeait.

« Voilà ton verre, » annonça Haku, de retour, « et arrêtez un peu de vous cajoler, je suis jalouse ! »

Hinata glissa hors des bras de Naruto pour attraper son cocktail. La musique s'intensifiait et les lumières bleus et violettes clignotant l'agaçait légèrement. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés alors qu'elle aspirait sur sa petite paille rose, et elle vit que Sakura venait de s'asseoir au bar et s'allumait une cigarette.

« Tu ne chantes pas ce soir, » demanda Hinata, se demandant où sa timidité légendaire était passée.

Sakura aspira sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée, regardant droit devant, avant de répondre : « Nan, j'aime chanter mais des fois il vaut mieux faire des pauses, même avec ce qu'on aime. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fronça presque ses sourcils, un peu intriguée, ne comprenant pas exactement ce que Sakura voulait dire. Shikamaru apparut à ce moment précis, demandant à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses si elle n'avait pas une cigarette.

« Merci, » dit-il alors qu'il en prenait une entre ses doigts et l'allumait, après quoi il se tourna vers Hinata et la salua : « Hinata Hyûga, c'est ça ? Tu es dans la même classe que Tenten, si je me trompe pas. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sa timidité refaisant légèrement surface. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Shikamaru, et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en dehors du lycée... Son look était pour le moins différent. Au lycée, Shikamaru Nara avait l'air plus passe partout. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours noué en une queue de cheval, et il ne portait ni piercing, ni boucles d'oreilles. Il avait l'air d'un japonais banal, si bien qu'Hinata ne lui avait jamais prêté attention. Mais là... Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était très attirant.

La Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en l'observant. Il avait définitivement un look assez punk, avec son jean noir et son T-shirt effiloché. Et il était indéniable que Shikamaru respirait l'homme. Ses nombreuses bagues, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses long cheveux et le piercing à son arcade sourcilière droite n'enlevaient rien à l'attitude terriblement virile qui se dégageait de lui. Haku aussi avait les cheveux longs et pourtant il conservait malgré tout un aspect terriblement féminin alors que Shikamaru, sous des codes sociales affichés comme féminins, était pourtant tellement « mec ».

Quel paradoxe. En théorie, il n'était pas si diffèrent d'Haku, qui était transsexuel, et pourtant...

Ses sourcils toujours froncés lui donnaient constamment un air à la fois sérieux et agacé de tout, mais cela contrastait avec la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve pour sa cigarette, la manipulant doucement entre son index et son majeur.

« Enchantée, » souffla-t-elle si bas qu'on ne pouvait presque pas l'entendre.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et Hinata cherchait quelque chose à lui dire pour continuer la conversation lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Naruto. Se dernier saisit les poignets de la jeune fille et l'incita à se tourner vers lui.

« Hinata, il faut que je te parle de Sasuke, » dit-il sans détour.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra à la mention de ce nom. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur fausse rupture en public et elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait ingrate, malgré sa liberté retrouvée.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Oui, » répondit Naruto, « le problème, c'est que les gens ne croient plus à notre histoire, il est sensé y avoir une tension de ouf entre Sasuke et moi maintenant et il se passe rien. »

Hinata haussa les épaules machinalement : « ce n'est que ça ? C'est pas bien grave, non ? »

« Je suis sensé lui avoir piqué sa nana, en quelque sorte... Même si toi et moi on est pas en couple officiellement, on a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais la raison de la rupture. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors, » demanda nerveusement Hinata en se mordant les lèvres.

Naruto lui offrit un regard déterminé et lui expliqua que lui et Sasuke allaient faire semblant de se battre un matin, au lycée. De cette façon là, plus personne n'auraient de doute sur leur rivalité. Hinata opposa que Sasuke ne serait jamais d'accord, mais d'après, c'était son idée à lui.

Le jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Je ne devrais même plus être surprise qu'il veuille faire un truc pareil, » dit-elle, « vous avez vraiment une drôle de relation tous les deux. »

Naruto ne la démentit pas.

* * *

La nervosité n'était certainement pas un sentiment inconnu de notre héroïne, mais ce matin là, elle était encore plus tendue que d'habitude. Elle n'osait regarder Naruto et Sasuke alors qu'ils faisaient semblant de se disputer, là, au milieu de la cours, avant que les classes ne commencent.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ? » Demanda Tenten en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres... Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'il se passait ne résoudrait quoi que ce soit. Elle commençait à détester le lycée encore plus que d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas voir Naruto et Sasuke jouer la comédie pour elle, pour cacher son caprice d'indépendance (bon, c'était celui de Sasuke aussi mais quand même...). Elle s'éloigna machinalement, tandis que Tenten insistait pour rester.

« Hina, attends, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Sasuke est ton ex petit ami, tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Ce ne sont plus mes affaires, » maugréa la Hyûga en entrant dans le lycée désert, puisque tout le monde étaient sorti voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Enfin te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout ! »

Hinata tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de Neji. Elle et Tenten se tournèrent, et la Hyûga se crispa en voyant le regard sévère de son cousin. Celui-ci se plaça devant elle et croisa les bras, la toisant de toute sa hauteur sans jeter un œil à Tenten.

« Tu es au courant que ton ex fiancé est en train de salir ta réputation, là, dehors ? Comment peux-tu laisser faire une chose pareille ? »

Hinata baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Neji ne se préoccupait de cette histoire que parce qu'il savait que cela allait agacé son père à elle. Neji faisait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se faire bien voir. Pauvre Hinata comprit qu'elle allait devoir subir les conséquences de ses actes en face de Neji, avant son père.

« Mais enfin, dis quelque chose ! » s'énerva l'adolescent devant son silence.

« Je... » bafouilla Hinata « Je... Je n'ai ja-jamais voulu t-tout ça... C'é-c'était pas m-ma faute... »

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine... Elle n'avait pas bégayé depuis tellement longtemps, pourtant... Mais être face à Neji lui faisait soudainement perdre tout ses moyens. Son regard glacial lui perçait les entrailles.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien fais pour que ça arrive ? Ce n'était pas ton intention ? » Demanda le Hyûga avec un ton acerbe.

« N-non, bien sûre que non, Neji, je... Je te le promets, » s'exclama Hinata en tâchant de se reprendre, « Sasuke... Il... Il utilise tout ça pour rompre avec moi... » mentit-elle.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, tu ne crois que je ne sais pas que ça te fais plaisir de ne plus être obligée de te marier avec lui ! Hinata, tu fais honte à notre famille, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point cette alliance était importante aux yeux de notre père ? »

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Tenten ni autre chose que ses pieds.

« Je... Je le sais ! Je n'aurais jamais rien fais pour saboter son travail, tu dois me croire Neji ! Je n'ai pas trompé Sasuke, je... Naruto est simplement mon ami et Sasuke en était très jaloux alors... »

« Voilà où ça te mène d'avoir des amis aussi idiots, » dit Neji en élevant la voix, « tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu fais partie d'une famille prestigieuse et tu ne devrais pas fricoter avec des déchets comme lui ! »

Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire... Cela lui rappelait la brève engueulade que son père lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait appris l'histoire. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis, d'ailleurs... Elle sentit alors Tenten s'approcher d'elle et poser gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que la situation de votre famille est compliquée, » commença alors la brune. Hinata se sentit à la fois touchée et embarrassée par ce soutien auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Tenten contina : « Mais tu dois croire Hinata. Tout ça c'est la faute de Sasuke ; il a utilisé Hinata en faisant croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Naruto, mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne se serait jamais permise une chose pareille, tu le sais bien... »

Au final, notre héroïne se retrouva encore plus crispée qu'à la base. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Tenten... Mais les choses étaient devenues trop compliquées à gérer, elle ne pouvait plus faire de retour en arrière, maintenant... Heureusement pour elle, le couloir commença à se remplir d'élèves et il était désormais l'heure d'aller en cours.

Kakashi sensei ramenait d'ailleurs par le col Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient l'air de sortir d'un champs de bataille.

* * *

« Ah, Naruto, oh oui, ne t'arrête pas ! »

Hinata serrait les draps entre ses doigts, allongées sur le ventre, sa poitrine opulente frottant contre les draps blancs de son lit. Derrière elle, Naruto sourit bien que sa langue n'était pas dans sa bouche, mais bel et bien entre les fesses de son amante.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait l'anulingus, peut-être même plus que le cunni. Naruto, toujours prêt à satisfaire ses partenaires, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Après plusieurs rapport, Hinata commençait à être bien plus ouverte. Dans tous les sens du terme. Naruto entre en elle facilement, tant elle était humide et désireuse. Elle serra les draps entre ses mains et tenta de retenir ses gémissements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avait un rapport dans sa chambre. Ça devait être la troisième.

L'avantage de vivre dans un grand manoir était que personne ne pouvait possiblement l'entendre. Les murs étaient épais, et la porte était fermée. Hinata avait même pris soin de rabattre les rideaux autour de son grand lit rond pour être sûre et certaine que personne ne les vois. De cette façon, elle pouvait prendre son pied avec son amant autant qu'elle le voulait sans être dérangée.

« Ah, Naruto~ » gémit-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle sentit qu'il était en train d'éjaculer à ses mouvements de bassins qui devenaient dissipés et s'arrêtaient d'un coup sec. Naruto était en train de jouir avec un grognement masculin qui était devenu comme une mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se retourna, et il se plaça entre ses jambes, lui souriant avec malice.

« Tu es tellement parfaite... Laisse moi te rendre la pareille, » susurra-t-il en embrassant son bas ventre.

Il glissait lentement sa tête entre ses cuisses et Hinata le regarda faire avec satisfaction, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il faisait disparaître sa langue entre ses cuisses. C'était fou ce que c'était bon. Pour rien au monde Hinata n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière, à ce moment précis.

Après qu'elle ait atteins son propre orgasme, Naruto revint à ses côtés et ils restèrent allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant de la sensation post-orgasmique dans un silence confortable. L'adolescent laissa courir ses doigts sur le bras de son amie qui apprécia les sensations sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que, subitement, elle ne demande :

« Naruto... Tu m'as dit que t'étais pansexuel, c'est ça ? »

Le dénommé continua a caresser doucement le bras de la jeune fille, tout en regardant machinalement droit devant lui.

« Oui... Pourquoi ? »

Hinata resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, son regard jonglant entre le plafond et ses genoux. Après un moment, elle finit par répondre : « Je me pose des questions... »

« Quel genre de question ? »

« Sur l'homosexualité. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto, Hinata le sentit se crisper. Il cessa de caresser son bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Un petit silence malaisant s'était installé avant qu'il ne dise finalement : « Me dit pas que tu trouves ça immoral ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Oh non pas du tout ! » s'exclama Hinata « Non... J'ai peut-être pensé ça avant, mais plus maintenant... »

« Ouf, » fit Naruto, soulagé. « Où est le problème dans ce cas ? »

La jeune fille détourna son regard et resta silencieuse un instant. Même les perruches n'osaient troubler le calme de cet instant. Elle se mit à se mordiller les lèvres nerveusement, n'osant dire ce qui lui trottait sur le bout de la langue. Allait-elle vraiment trouver le courage d'admettre une chose pareille ?

« J'ai... Je me suis sentie attirée par une fille y'a pas longtemps... »

Elle se sentait aussi vulnérable que durant l'épisode de la limousine, avec Sasuke. Elle tâchait de réprimer le roses qui lui montait aux joues mais c'était difficile. Naruto réagit avec une gémissement attendrit, puis il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Aw, tu es adorable, » lui dit-il.

Hinata se sentait un peu bizarre. Elle refusait de se rappeler Ino, et surtout de se rappeler qu'elle avait pensé à elle en se caressant.

« Tu penses que tu es bisexuelle ? » demanda alors Naruto. Pour toute réponse, Hinata hoqueta de surprise. Jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé à utiliser ce mot pour se qualifier elle-même. Nerveuse sans raison, elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Non ! Je... J'ai juste... »

Voyant qu'elle perdait ses mots et qu'elle était mal à l'aise, Naruto la serra contre en tâchant de la réconforter. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de la Hyûga et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Hinata, tout va bien. Le fait que tu ais été attirée par **une** fille ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es lesbienne ou bisexuelle. Il y a énormément d'autres possibilités et de toute façon, tu n'es pas obligée de te coller une étiquette. C'est toi qui décide, au final, alors ne stresse pas trop. »

« Mais je... C'est bizarre, » bafouilla Hinata, « à part être bisexuelle, ou pan-sexuelle je ne vois pas... »

« Ben... Il faudrait y réfléchir, » dit Naruto, « mais je te sens assez pansexuelle. Est-ce que le genre de la personne à une importance pour toi ? »

« J'en sais rien, » dit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais être demi-sexuelle, comme Sakura. Ça veut dire que tu ne peux être attirée que si tu as déjà formé un lien affectif avec une personne. »

Hinata haussa doucement les sourcils : « Hein... Ça existe, ça ? »

« Ben, les lettres en entiers c'est LGBTQQIAAP, » répondit Naruto, de tête (c'était vraiment son domaine, la sexualité), « tu dois bien être quelque part là-dedans. Le deuxième Q c'est pour Questioning. Tu peux rester sur cette lettre pour le moment est changer plus tard si tu te décides. Ou sinon tu n'es même pas obligée de te définir, comme je te l'ai dit. »

Hinata s'en sentit légèrement rassurée. Elle se détendit un peu et le silence se ré-installa pour un moment. Lorsqu'elle fut plus à l'aise, elle demanda : « Donc... Tu as déjà eu des copains, pas vrai ? »

« Rien de sérieux, » répondit Naruto, « juste du sexe... Rien de vraiment romantique. »

« Comment tu as découvert que tu étais... Comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien... C'est venu naturellement. Ça a toujours été là. Ça m'a pas fait un choque, et c'était pas non plus une réalisation soudaine. C'était juste... Là. Depuis tout ce temps. »

Le cerveau d'Hinata se mit à turbiner. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tout ça était en elle aussi depuis toujours ? Pourquoi diable n'était-elle sûre de rien !

« J'aurais bien aimée être pareille, » soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à la question, trop perdue dans son propre raisonnement. Elle commença à triturer un pan des couvertures du lit et demanda : « Dis, je peux te demander d'être honnête avec moi ? »

« Vas-y, » répondit Naruto sans hésiter.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sasuke ? »

Silence. Il se met à triturer le bord de la couverture aussi. Il fixe le vide devant lui...

« Je suis pas exactement certain de savoir ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, Hinata... »

C'était la première fois que Naruto ne pouvait pas lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

* * *

L'Uzumaki s'était sauvé par le balcon, comme souvent... Hinata soupira en fermant la grande baie vitrée. Elle était seule, désormais.

« Tu t'es bien amusée, pas vrai ? »

Son cœur rata un battement. Non, elle n'était pas seule !

La Hyûga fit volte face et lâcha un hoquet de surprise en voyant Anne, assise sur sa chaise de bureau, les jambes croisées et l'air très chill. Elle se pinça ensuite les lèvres, une mains posées sur le cœur en signe de détresse.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas réelle, » lâcha-t-elle comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de la faire disparaître. Anne ne sembla pas choquée, elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils en lui envoyant un regard qui disait : « who cares ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » fit Hinata en lui tournant le dos pour se rhabiller. « Pourquoi tu me laissas pas tranquille ?! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu penses que ma présence est néfaste, Hinata, » fit Anne en triturant un stylo posé sur le bureau, l'inspectant avec grande attention, « je suis pas méchante, tu sais. »

« Non, je n'en sais rien, » répliqua la jeune fille tout en sortant ses cheveux de son chemisier.

« Mais si, tu sais, » insista pourtant Anne.

Hinata la regarda en biais tout en réajustant le col autour de nuque, laissant le collier se perdre entre le vêtement et sa peau. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de remettre sa jupe puis s'apprêta à refaire le lit. Anna la regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement briser le silence.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans le miroir, » dit-elle avec un ton très neutre, « c'était pas l'inconnu du métro. »

Hinata stoppa ses mouvements une seconde avant de se ressaisir. Elle n'allait pas se laisser déboussoler aussi facilement, quand même. Elle continuait son business, concentrée sur son lit, lâchant un petit : « et alors ? ».

« Je sais pas, » répondit l'apparition. « Peut-être qu'il faut que je revois nos objectifs. »

Hinata cessa cette fois ci ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lâcha l'oreiller et se redressa, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant sur ses épaules.

« Comment ça, nos-... »

Elle arrêta sa phrase avant de l'avoir finit car Anne n'était plus là. Le stylo qu'elle tenait tomba par terre et roula au sol. Hinata avait peur... Tout ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui la suivait et qui l'observait... Possiblement **tout le temps**.

Ayant soudainement besoin de voir du monde, Hinata quitta sa chambre, bouleversée. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne... Ses parents travaillaient et Hanabi et Neji devaient être au dojo à l'heure qu'il était.

Désespérée, notre héroïne sorti sur le perron dans l'espoir de voir au moins des domestiques, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir là, assit au bords du perron, nul autre que...

« Neji ? »

Le dénommé se retourna vers elle sans pour autant se lever. Il était assis là, et Hinata réalisa soudainement qu'il avait peut-être vu Naruto s'en aller.

« Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

L'une des mèches brunes des cheveux de Neji tomba de l'autre côté de son épaule alors qu'il pencha la tête. Les traits parfaitement dessinés de son visages restèrent neutres alors qu'il répondit : « J'ai demandé à ton père d'annuler, je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je... » commença Hinata sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle rapporta ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste de défense automatique, mais ensuite elle se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée car le vent pouvait s'engouffrer sous sa jupe et Neji verrait tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elle agita donc ses bras dans l'autre sens, et son cousin la regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Tu as l'air toute agitée, » statua-t-il.

Hinata se contenta de lancer un regard gêné vers sa gauche, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, songeant à s'en aller... Mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

« Au fait, » en profita Neji, « je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, devant Tenten. Je n'était nullement en droit de te faire la morale. »

Le jeune se détendit un peu en entendant cela. Elle plaça simplement ses mains sur ses cuisses et répondit : « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends...Tout le monde se donne beaucoup de mal pour maintenir la réputation de notre clan... »

« Et moi je gâche tout... » ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même, » répondit Neji comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il se retourna ensuite vers le jardin et ajouta : « tu fais de ton mieux. Je n'avais pas à élever le ton comme je l'ai fais... »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche puis la referma un peu bêtement. Heureusement qu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle resta debout quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire puis décida finalement de prendre place sur le perron, à une distance respectable de Neji. Ils observèrent alors le jardin en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ils discutaient rarement. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, c'était en silence, chacun faisant une activité. Les soirs d'hiver, Hinata avait l'habitude de lire dans la salon pendant que Neji et Hanabi regardaient la télé. Il était rare qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à lui dire, à lui... Leur relation était pour le moins froide.

« Père ne m'a pas parlé depuis la dernière fois, » dit doucement Hinata en regardant ses pieds qui se perdaient dans le gazon.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Neji. On pouvait sentir de la sincérité dans sa voix, ce qui toucha Hinata. Il avait rarement l'air compatissant... Neji était droit, fier, froid. Il était presque tout l'opposé de Naruto... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Naruto.

« Il ne veut plus de moi comme fille, » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y penser. Elle l'avait refoulé, avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers... Mais là, ça pouvait enfin sortir.

« Je sais, » dit Neji, toujours sans la regarder, avec cette très légère empathie dans la voix. « Il est dure avec tout le monde. Avec moi aussi. Je suis constamment sous pression... »

« J'ai raté ma chance, » continua Hinata, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Il ne sera pas fâché pour toujours. »

« J'aimerai tellement qu'on soit pas obligé d'être comme ça. »

Neji ne répondit pas, il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa cousine. Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement au vent, et les rayons du soleil couchant venaient frapper d'orange sa chemise blanche.

Hinata plaça une main sur sa bouche essayant en vain de garder ses émotions à l'intérieur. Mais comment c'était possible quand elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle était en train de devenir folle, c'était clair. Ça expliquait les hallucinations et les réactions étranges de son corps. Elle perdait la tête et c'était tout.

Quand elle pensait aux règles de vie tellement strictes qu'on lui avait imposé jusqu'ici...

« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on ait le droit d'avoir notre propre vie... Qu'on ait le droit d'avoir des émotions, » lâcha-t-elle en sentant ses yeux se remplir d'eau. « Mais on doit vivre pour ce stupide clan et... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas pleurnicher comme une gamine devant son cousin si solennel. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci saisit sa main. Elle se demandait si c'était même jamais arrivé dans toute leur vie. La dernière fois ils devaient être des enfants.

« Père n'attends plus rien de toi maintenant, Hinata, » dit Neji, se permettant d'appeler Hiashi son père aussi. « Tu es libre. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » répliqua la jeune fille en reniflant, « je suis perdue. »

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la main de Neji se resserra sur la sienne.

« Hinata, écoute moi, » commença-t-il, « je n'ai jamais dit ça avant et je ne le dirai peut-être plus jamais, mais il faut que tu en sois certaine : je m'opposerai à quiconque essayera de te faire du mal. Peut importe ses raisons, même si c'est toi qui est en tord, je m'en fiche. Je ne laisserai personne t'importuner. Tu as juste à me faire savoir ce qu'il se passe et j'agirai. »

Hinata avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Non pas que la chose eut été complètement surréaliste, juste qu'entendre Neji l'admettre était particulièrement inattendu. Elle se demandait où était passé le bloc de glace qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, le dominateur ultime qui lui faisait ramasser sa fourchette quand ils étaient à table. Il avait plusieurs facettes. Exactement comme elle.

« M... Merci, » bégaya-t-elle.

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça. »

Il lâcha sa main et se remit à observer le jardin en silence. Hinata avait du mal à penser. Elle voyait sans le voir le jardinier arroser les rosiers, au fond de l'allée...

« Hinata au fait, » demanda soudainement Neji, « je voulais te demander quelque chose de personnel. »

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers celui de son cousin et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête.

« La fois où je suis entré dans ta chambre sans frapper, tu te masturbais vraiment ? »

Ça aurait dû embarrasser Hinata... Ça aurait vraiment dû. Et pourtant ça n'était pas le cas. Neji aussi était complètement détendu, d'ailleurs, sans lueur perverse dans son regard, ni quoi que ce soit. Hinata amena une main à ses lèvres et rit délicatement.

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle.

Neji ouvrit la bouche dans une expression surprise.

« Wow... Je sais que j'ai demandé, mais ça me fait quand même drôle d'avoir la réponse. »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, waouw ! Alors pour ceux qui ont lu la précédente fic sur Ino, vous avez vu que certains passage se rejoignent, j'espère que c'était intéressant de les lire sous deux points de vue diffèrent, et de voir ce qu'Ino a raté comme élément quand elle était dans sa propre histoire !**_

 _ **Notre petite Hinata est de plus en plus dévergondée n'est-ce pas ) Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont hors de contrôle ! À la base ce chapitre devait être sur le fetish des pieds... Mais après Ino s'est amené et Hinata a un peu trop apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé... Tu sabotes tous mes plans, Hinata !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes vos reviews, je ne fais pas de RAR mais je réponds de temps en temps donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me motive énormément ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour la suite, bisous !**_


	7. Secret 7 : L'inceste (partie 1)

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le septième chapitre que j'ai du couper en deeeeux parce que c'était trop long TT_TT bon, je préfère prévenir de l'absence de lemon. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Marina and the Diamonds- Sex,Yeah**

 **Lights & Motion - Our Time Is Now**

 **TÜLPA & BLANKTS – Blueblack**

 **Cerah - From the Quiet**

* * *

Secret N°7: L'inceste (partie 1)

* * *

 **My anaconda don't...**

Hinata fronça les sourcils avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **My anaconda don't...**

C'était quoi ça ?

 **My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun !**

Hinata se redressa avec un air très confus. Elle était bien dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans sa maison, et pourtant elle entendait quelque chose de terriblement inhabituel. C'était du... Nicki Minaj ?! Le jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sortir de son lit.

Le son était terriblement fort pour qu'elle l'entende depuis sa chambre, au premier étage, et plus elle s'approchait du salon, plus elle s'en rendait compte. Elle dut mettre ses doigts sur ses oreilles car le son devenait trop douloureux. Ses petits pieds nus descendaient les grandes marches du corridors, et elle pouvait sentir les vibrations traverser son corps alors qu'elle se dirigeait naturellement vers la source de tout ce vacarme.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte de la salle de sport, Hinata comprit enfin ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Devant le grand miroir, en tenue de sport, Hanabi dansait. Elle avait sûrement choisi elle-même la musique, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était un dimanche et elle faisait sa séance de danse hebdomadaire seule. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait la musique aussi fort... Heureusement pour elle qu'elle devait s'entraîner de toute manière, et que leurs parents ne parlaient pas l'anglais !

 **And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal...**

Hinata ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder sa petite sœur avec les yeux écarquillés. Même là, elle restait impressionnante : elle dansait littéralement comme une déesse. Malgré ses 12 ans, ses mouvements étaient terriblement sexuels, elle remuait des hanches comme une danseuse orientale, secouant les fesses qu'elle n'avait pas et sa petite poitrine en devenir. Hinata pouvait voir la sueur qui imprégnait la brassière blanche d'Hanabi. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle dansait avec énergie. C'était comme si elle vivait ce qu'elle dansait... Elle avait l'air dans sa bulle, complètement ignorante du fait qu'Hinata était là.

L'adolescente arrivait difficilement à détacher ses yeux de la scène. Elle ne le fit que lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Neji à ses côtés. Les deux Hyûga échangèrent un regard et elle put lire dans les yeux de Neji le même étonnement que le sien. Son air de glace avait disparu alors qu'il regardait Hanabi danser comme une... Une minie danseuse de charme.

Neji sembla hésiter quelques instants, Hinata le vit lancer plusieurs regards à Hanabi et à la chaîne-hi fi, et finalement, il entra dans la pièce et coupa le son.

Hanabi sortit alors de sa transe, réalisant soudainement qu'on l'avait observé. Elle resta figée un instant puis se tourna vers Neji, le toisant avec un regard neutre. Hinata les vit s'observer pendant environs deux secondes et se demanda si Hanabi, dont le tempérament était habituellement en feu, allait s'énerver. Neji n'était pas vraiment leur grand-frère, et Hanabi supportait mal l'autorité de manière générale...

Mais contre toute attente, la petite Hyûga resta à sa place, elle se contenta de croiser les bras et se mit à chanter avec une voix forte et claironnante : « By the way, what he say ? He can tell I ain't missin ' no meals. Come through and _**fuck**_ him in my automobile. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux encore plus grand en réalisant que sa petite sœur âgée d'une douzaine d'année connaissait par cœur une chanson de Nicki Minaj et qu'en plus elle _pouvait la rapper_. Son flot était même très impressionnant, elle semblait maîtriser la chanson sur le bout des doigts.

« Let him eat it with his grills, and he tellin' me to chill, and he tellin' me it's real, that he love my sex appeal, say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab. So I pulled him in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like dun-d-d-dun dun-d-d-d-d-dun. »

Elle bougeait les fesses maintenant. Elle twerkait. Hinata trouvait la scène surréaliste. Elle cligna des yeux tout en se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait. Elle finit par décider de quitter la pièce, encore un peu sonnée par le réveil en fanfare auquel elle avait eu droit.

La jeune fille regagna donc le couloir sans un regard en arrière. Elle se sentait finalement mal à l'aise dans sa petite chemise de nuit blanche qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Et c'était sans parler de ses cheveux ébouriffés et du fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Quelques semaines auparavant, Hinata n'aurait sans doute même pas quitté la chambre dans cet état là, d'ailleurs.

Cependant, en arrivant dans le salon, la jeune fille se figea. Son père était là. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant si elle devait le saluer ou non, étant donné qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Hiashi ne prêta pas attention à elle dans un premier temps, il traversait le salon sans même lui jeter un regard... Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il arrive à la hauteur de sa fille.

Il s'arrêta. Elle sentit son cœur battre. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Au final il ne dit rien et secoua la tête avant de s'en aller.

Hinata resta comme figée sur place. Elle avait vraiment cru que son père aller à nouveau lui adresser la parole. Mais ceci-dit, peut-être que ça aurait été pour la sermonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de dire ? Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué sa poitrine qui déformait sa chemise de nuit blanche, ou alors le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ?

Toute chamboulée, Hinata se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ignorant la lointaine mélodie d' _Anaconda_ qui reprenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neji entrait lui aussi dans le salon. Lui aussi était visiblement en pyjama, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc. Il échangea un regard avec Hinata avant de s'approcher d'elle et de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Il jeta alors en vitesse un œil derrière lui comme pour vérifier que personne n'était là, et dit : « Où est-ce qu'elle a appris à parler l'anglais comme ça ? Elle a vraiment de la chance que Hiashi n'y comprenne rien et qu'il ait l'air occupé à autre chose. »

La jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête tout en ravalant difficilement sa salive. Ses notes à elle en anglais étaient médiocres. Même plus que médiocre. Celles d'Hanabi devaient friser la perfection. C'était effrayant. Comment sa petite sœur pouvait-elle être aussi douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle se battait parfaitement, dansait parfaitement, chantait parfaitement... Merde, elle était même parfaitement sexuelle ! Et ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle devait passer trop de temps à traîner sur internet et devant MTV...

« C'est incroyable, » murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Neji devait sûrement se faire les mêmes réflexions, car il sembla comprendre et acquiesça.

Hinata serra ses cuisses, se rappelant soudainement de sa tenue. Elle tira un peu sur la petite robe pour couvrir ses jambes, bien qu'étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Neji n'avait pas posé un regard quelconque sur elle pour le moment et... Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait voulu, justement. Elle se rappelait encore de la manière qu'il avait eu de regarder sa poitrine quand il avait réalisé qu'elle portait le collier offert par Naruto. Un regard dévorant, bouillant. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne la regardait pas comme ça en cet instant.

C'est sûre qu'à côté de la sexualisation dont faisait preuve sa petite sœur, Hinata devait faire pâle figure. Elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle était trop pure, trop sage. Jamais elle ne pourrai danser avec autant d'énergie et de dévotion que sa cadette... C'était impossible.

Elle remua ses genoux de dépit. Elle avait beau avoir perdue sa virginité et s'épanouir sexuellement avec l'aide de Naruto, elle restait la même dans le fond... C'était à se demander ce que Naruto lui trouvait, elle qui avait l'air d'une poupée de chine, quand il y avait là dehors des filles comme Hanabi, des bombasses américaines minces avec le cul bombé.

Hinata fut cependant tirée de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit Neji soupirer. Elle l'observa un moment et réalisa qu'il avait les traits tirés. La tête posée dans sa main, il regardait sans le voir le grand écran noir de la télévision.

« T-tu as l'air fatigué, » bafouilla sa cousine tout en se maudissant intérieurement de toujours bégayer au mauvais moment. Neji ne sembla pas s'en soucier cependant. Son regard froid comme de la glace se posa sur elle avant de se reporter devant lui à nouveau. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais il finit par soupirer et ouvrit la bouche.

« L'entraînement d'hier a été dur. »

Une phrase simple, droite, à l'image de Neji. Et pourtant ça ne sonnait pas comme Neji.

« Ah bon ? » fit un peu maladroitement Hinata, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec un mouvement qu'elle savait un peu idiot mais ne pouvait empêcher. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Neji se plaindre de son entraînement quotidien au dojo... Au contraire. Chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion, c'était en compagnie de son père, et il ne parlait que des aspects positifs. Alors l'entendre dire une telle chose...

« Je... » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Cela fit tiquer Hinata. Neji ne bégayait jamais, lui. Elle l'observait attentivement il avait le même air polaire que d'habitude, et pourtant sa voix ne suivait pas, et il chuchota presque la suite de sa phrase : « je me suis entraîner contre Hanabi... »

Hinata cligna des yeux. Puis les éléments tissèrent des liens dans son esprit. Pour une fois, elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait sans qu'on ait à lui expliquer. Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle portant une main à ses lèvres tout en demandant à voix basse également : « Elle est si forte que ça ? »

« Elle est exceptionnellement douée, » répondit aussitôt Neji dont la gorge semblait nouée. « Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le dessus une seule fois. »

« Wow, » fut tout ce que la jeune Hyûga fut capable de dire. Elle savait que sa sœur était douée, mais au point de battre Neji qui s'entraînait depuis son plus jeune âge et était considéré comme un très bon élève...

« Elle n'a que 12 ans, » souffla Neji avec amertume.

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Hinata pendant quelques secondes. Hanabi n'avait que 12 ans et elle était déjà tellement prometteuse... Ses parents devaient avoir posé tellement d'espoir sur elle. Dans un élan de compassion, Hinata tenta de rassurer son cousin : « Père ne va pas te considérer moins bien parce que tu as perdu contre Hanabi durant un entraînement. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » s'écria Neji de façon très soudaine, si bien que la jeune fille sursauta.

Cette voix... Cette force. Cette autorité. Hinata en était toute retournée. Ça, c'était la façade que Neji montrait habituellement aux autres : il était soit froid, soit en colère. Le genre d'hommes que sa mère, Hikari, semblait tenir pour tous le genre masculin.

La jeune fille resta muette, un brin crispée que son cousin ait élevé la voix contre elle. Et pour ne rien arranger, il se mit à la toiser. Elle vit clairement ses yeux blancs de Hyûga descendre sur ses genoux et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine et... Son visage...

« Désolé, » souffla-t-il, s'excusant d'avoir élevé la voix, ou peut-être s'excusant de la regarder comme il le faisait... Il tourna la tête.

Hinata avait le souffle coupé. Elle sentait comme des papillons dans son bas-ventre et voulait lui dire de ne pas s'excuser. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, se sentant très vulnérable, assise là sur le canapé, en chemise de nuit, sans aucun sous-vêtements...

« Quoi qu'il se passe Neji, j-je serais là. Au moins on sera en-... Ens-... »

« Ensemble, » termina-t-il pour elle, sans pour autant la regarder.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait peur. Elle avait peur aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher très légèrement. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Neji que ces derniers temps. Depuis que son père l'avait répudié, il semblait plus compatissant envers elle. Peut-être parce que lui non plus n'avait pas de père...

« Je... Je suis vrai-vraiment désolée que mon pè-... Que Hiashi te mette autant de pression sur les épaules, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Mais tu t'en sors très bien... »

Neji eut un genre de sourire triste et répondit : « Pour l'instant... »

« J'ai confiance en toi, » souffla Hinata.

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire sincère, joyeux, comme elle en avait rarement eut à son égard. Neji était son cousin, et c'était vrai, elle avait confiance en lui. Ce dernier la regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et décida de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère : « De toute façon, même si j'échoue, il leur restera toujours Hanabi. »

Les deux adolescents partagèrent un petit rire, et Hinata détourna pudiquement son regard tout en murmurant : « Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être à la fois exactement comme il faut, et complètement en dehors des limites. »

Neji acquiesça en croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre. « Je savais pas comment réagir tout à l'heure, » admit-il, « elle finit toujours par faire tout ce qu'elle veut au final, de toute façon. »

Hinata refoula au fond d'elle-même le douloureux sentiment qu'elle ne serait jamais comme Hanabi et hocha la tête poliment. Elle regardait en coin, le plus discrètement possible, l'entre jambe de son cousin. Elle était presque, presque sûre qu'il avait croisé les jambes pour une raison en particulier. Mais pourquoi ? Hinata ne pouvait croire qu'elle faisait un effet quelconque à Neji, elle, la fade poupée de porcelaine... Était-ce la danse d'Hanabi qui l'avait troublé ?

« Elle... Elle est jolie... Pas vrai ? » demanda encore maladroitement la jeune fille.

Elle n'osa pas regarder Neji qui prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« J'en sais rien, » dit-il doucement, « je veux dire, elle est mignonne mais... Des fois j'ai l'impression de voir une adulte dans un corps d'enfant. »

Hinata cligna des yeux sans réagir. Il avait raison, c'était la parfaite définition d'Hanabi. Ça ne lui disait pas si son cousin aimait ça, en revanche...

« C'est troublant, » ajouta Neji d'un ton ferme. « J'ai peur qu'elle s'attire des ennuis plus tard, avec ce genre de comportement. »

L'adolescente acquiesça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...

« Bonté divine, vous êtes encore en pyjama, tous les deux ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui parla. Surprise d'entendre la voix de sa mère, Hinata se retourna pour voir Hikari, tirée à quatre épingles, les fixer avec un regard outrés. La jeune fille rougit alors, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé avec son cousin pendant tout ce temps habillée dans une tenue sensée être portée au _**lit**_. Et en plus, ça lui avait paru tout à fait naturel.

Ceci dit, on pouvait en dire autant de Neji qui lui, regarda par terre avec honte.

« Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas digne de moi, je vais m'habiller immédiatement, » répondit-t-il avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Hinata, elle, se contenta de regagner sa chambre sans un mot. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit et resta nue pour les trente minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

Faisant preuve de toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, Hinata poussa doucement la porte de papier de riz et entra dans le dojo. Même avec son kimono, elle dénotait un peu dans ce décors où tous étaient en tenue de combat, mais ce jour là, Hinata était prête à endurer le sentiment qu'on la regarderait. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée être là du tout. Ses parents, ou plutôt son père lui avait interdis de reprendre à nouveau des cours, considérant que c'était une perte de temps et d'argent pour tout le monde.

Mais si Hinata était là ce soir là, c'était avant tout pour venir voir s'entraîner quelqu'un...

Il était là. Au milieu de la salle, elle ne voyait plus que lui. Neji. Torse nu, elle voyait des gouttes de sueurs perler sur ses muscles saillant alors qu'il effectuait ses katas. Ses longs cheveux bruns dansaient autour de lui alors qu'il assenait des coups dans le vides. Son regard précis, déterminé, semblait aux yeux d'Hinata comme un étrange mélange entre les yeux de Sasuke et de Shikamaru. Il était tellement... Beau. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant ?

La jeune fille songea que le spectacle en valait largement la peine et ne regretta pas de s'être faufilée pour observer son cousin. Elle avait comme le sentiment confus qu'elle n'aurait pas dû... Mais elle ne faisait rien de mal, pas vrai ? Dévorer son cousin des yeux, ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'elle avait fait avant, si ?

Comme toujours, Hinata était bien trop prise par ses désirs pour s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire de toute façon. Assise sur le bord des tatamis, elle concentra sa force dans ses yeux pour voir à travers les murs et être sûre que son père n'était pas là. Elle jouait un peu avec le feu, ces derniers temps. Se mettre volontairement dans sur le chemin de son père n'était pas une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si c'était là que Neji se trouvait. Le jeune fille l'observa bien sagement pendant son entraînement et il ne sembla pas la remarquer avant la fin. Lorsqu'il arriva vers elle, elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il saisit sans la regarder.

« Tu devrais pas étudier au lieu de perdre ton temps ici ? » demanda-t-il un peu froidement après avoir bu.

« S-si, » répondit Hinata, « mais j'avais envie de te voir t'entraîner. »

Neji la regarda avec une certaine curiosité avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. Son regard reprit une certaine dureté la seconde d'après, cependant.

« Je ne pense pas que ton père apprécierait que tu sois ici, » dit-il.

« Je m'en fiche, » répondit Hinata fermement, « je voulais te voir. »

Son cousin sembla ne pas savoir comment réagir. Ses yeux ne cessaient de changer d'expression, entre dureté et attendrissement. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et s'en alla. Hinata le suivit en faisant de tous petits pas à cause de son kimono. Les deux adolescents quittèrent rapidement le dojo et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, sur le chemin qui les mèneraient au manoir Hyûga.

Neji avait juste pris la peine de remettre un débardeur, et Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il devait avoir froid avec l'hiver qui s'approchait, mais il semblait que la fraîcheur était l'élément de Neji il frissonnait à peine.

Ils marchaient côte à côte sous la végétation abondante du jardin, sous les arches fleuries et les grands arbres. Il n'y avait absolument personne à l'horizon et pour certaines raisons, cela faisait plaisir à Hinata d'être seule avec son cousin.

« Joli kimono, » lui dit-il d'ailleurs, tout en ralentissant le pas.

« Merci, » répondit simplement Hinata tout en rougissant. Elle était étonnée que Neji prête attention à sa tenue... Son kimono était simple : de couleur blanche et ornée de plumes d'un rose très pâle. C'était l'un de ses préférés.

« Hinata ? » demanda alors Neji tout en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? »

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette question. Prise au dépourvus, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle laissa son regard fuir sur l'une des fleurs à sa droite, sentant confusément qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse plaisante à cette question... Après tout pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle passé la journée à penser à Neji ? Et jusqu'au besoin de venir l'observer dans un lieu dans lequel elle n'était plus sensée aller.

« Je... » commença-t-elle, un peu perdue. « Je n'en sais rien... »

Il la regardait presque avec dureté, mais après sa réponse, quelque chose dans ses yeux s'adoucit. Il toisa Hinata avant de détourner son regard. « Tu as changée ces derniers temps, » dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille se retint de lui dire que lui aussi avait changé. Qu'elle se sentait désormais plus à l'aise en sa présence... Qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie parce qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se passait...

« Beaucoup de choses ont changées, » dit-elle simplement, « entre Sasuke, mon père... »

Hinata rougit presque en pensant également à Naruto et à sa vie sexuelle... Neji ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça. Elle resserra son kimono contre sa poitrine en se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis de sous-vêtements une fois encore, ça devenait une habitude.

« Non, » répondit Neji, « j'avais déjà l'impression que tu changeais avant... Ça a commencé il y a plusieurs semaines... »

Hinata préféra ne pas répondre. Elle et Neji s'étaient toujours vu de loin... Depuis qu'il était venu vivre avec eux, après la mort de son père, elle l'avait toujours trouvé assez refermé sur lui-même mais... Est-ce qu'il prêtait attention à elle depuis tout ce temps... ?

« Pour être honnête, » continua-t-il, « je suis assez inquiet pour toi ces derniers temps. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Hinata en redressant soudainement la tête avec une expression confuse.

« Je n'en sais rien, » dit Neji, « tu as souvent l'air ailleurs... Je te trouve plus... Plus extravertie qu'avant, mais en même temps, tu as l'air... Préoccupée. »

L'adolescente reporta son regard sur la même fleur qu'auparavant, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle était flattée que Neji s'intéresse à elle au point de noter un changement quelconque dans sa personnalité, mais en même temps... Pourquoi s'intéressait-il seulement à elle ?

Elle repensa avec gêne au moment où il lui avait demandé si elle s'était vraiment masturbée et qu'elle avait répondu que oui. Ce n'était pas le bon timing pour penser au sexe ! Hinata tâcha de chasser ces idées et serra les cuisses tout en répondant : « Je vais bien, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi... »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne me soucie pas de toi, » s'exclama Neji en mettant l'une de ses mains sur le bras d'Hinata, « tu es ma cousine. »

La jeune fille se sentit frémir au simple contact de cette main sur le doux tissus de son kimono. Elle baissa les yeux et répondit très bas : « Justement... »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns eut alors un mouvement de recule et retira sa main. Il se massa machinalement la nuque avant de se remettre à marcher. Hinata le suivit, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais il lui avait bien semblé que le regard de Neji s'était une fois de plus aventuré sur sa poitrine.

Dieu, qu'elle avait envie de s'arrêter là, au milieu des buissons fleuris, et de simplement tirer sur les pans de son kimono pour se dévoiler à lui... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour qu'il la prenne là, sauvagement, au milieu du jardin. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire que ce soit son cousin, elle mourrait de désir pour lui, il fallait l'admettre...

« Est-ce que c'est un chat ? » retentit soudainement la voix de Neji.

La jeune fille suivit son regard et remarqua qu'effectivement, un petit chat noir, blanc et roux sortait d'un buisson fleurit, la queue bien dressée vers le ciel. Il s'avança instinctivement vers les deux humains, comme heureux d'interrompre leur promenade.

« Oh je le connais ! » s'exclama Hinata en s'accroupissant pour caressant le chat qui semblait affectueux. « Il est venu jusqu'à mon balcon l'autre jour ! »

« Comment a-t-il pu entrer sur le terrain ? Il faut le mettre dehors, si Hiashi le voit, il sera fâché. »

Neji attendit que sa cousine termine de câliner le chat pour l'attraper par la nuque et aller le déposer à l'extérieur du jardin. Hinata, elle, resta patiente, observant la silhouette de Neji de loin, touchant machinalement sa poitrine à travers son kimono...

« Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? »

La dénommée sursauta et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Anne apparaisse spontanément à côté d'elle à cet instant précis. Elle porta une main sur son cœur tout en s'exclamant : « Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir avant d'apparaître comme ça ! À chaque fois tu me fais peur ! »

« Tu t'y habituera, » répondit Anne en haussant les épaules, « tout comme tu t'habitueras à tes pulsions, tôt ou tard. » Hinata voulut répondre quelque chose, mais Anne plaqua soudainement sa main contre sa bouche et enchaîna : « Tu en meurs d'envie et tu devrais le faire. Déshabille toi, ici, maintenant. Tu verra bien sa réaction, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver de toute façon ? »

La Hyûga poussa la main d'Anne loin de sa bouche et répondit avec un certain agacement : « Mais tu es folle ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je-... »

« Tu avais fais presque pareil avec Sasuke, » la coupa Anne.

« Mais non, ça n'avait rien avoir ! Sasuke était mon petit ami, Neji est mon cousin ! »

« Il ne te dira pas non, fais moi confiance, » insista l'énigmatique jeune fille tout en offrant un sourire acerbe, « il ne te repoussera pas. »

« Mais je-... »

La pauvre adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, mais Anne avait soudainement disparue. Elle avait le souffle saccadé et se sentait toute bouleversée. Comme souvent juste après avoir vue Anne, elle sentait son entre-jambe la brûler...

« Hinata ? »

Neji avançait vers elle et se rendait visiblement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'appela encore tout en posant une main sur son bras : « Hinata, tout va bien ? »

La dénommée se tourna alors vers lui, et, tâchant de garder son calme, elle répondit : « Oui, je... Ça va... » Elle ravala sa salive et s'humidifia les lèvres rapidement tout en regardant Neji dans les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet et ne la lâchait pas du regard. « Neji... Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, » dit-elle alors.

Le Hyûga hocha la tête. « Je t'écoute, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu trouves Hanabi plus attirante que moi ? » demanda alors Hinata dans une petite voix aiguë, sans passer par 4 chemins.

Neji parut un peu sonné par la question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et Hinata aurait juré qu'elle avait vu une légère teinte de rose sur ses joues. Elle se sentait tellement impétueuse d'avoir posé cette question, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le regarder avec son air déterminé. Elle ressemblait presque à un petit chaton.

Il fallut de longues secondes à son cousin pour enregistrer la question et réaliser qu'il devait répondre. Ses yeux se perdirent à droite et à gauche et plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait l'air embarrassé.

« Je... Hum... Je me suis jamais posé cette question, » bafouilla-t-il, « vous êtes toutes les deux mes cousines, et Hanabi n'a que 12 ans... »

Hinata le toisa avec un air presque déçue, comme si elle voulait dire : « tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Gêné, Neji avait les épaules contracté. Il regarda sur sa droite avant de finalement retourner sa veste et statuer : « Tu es plus attirante. À mes yeux, en tous cas. »

Les yeux de la Hyûga s'illuminèrent doucement, bien qu'elle avait encore des doutes. Elle serra nerveusement un pan de son kimono en demandant : « Mais Hanabi va grandir, et elle deviendra sûrement une personne très attirante ! »

Neji secoua alors la tête, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rose.

« Si Hanabi conserve son style actuel, je te préférerai quand même à elle. » Devant le regard curieux de sa cousine, il fut obligé de continuer : « Tu es... Plus authentique, je crois... Moins artificielle. »

Hinata fit un petit mouvement du menton, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle se sentait à nouveau trop timide pour insister et décida d'accepter cette réponse.

« Tu as des doutes sur ta beauté ? » demanda alors Neji avec un air intrigué.

Hinata songea alors à toutes ces fois où on lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, qu'elle ferait une parfaite épouse japonaise avec son teint de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle songeait aux amies de sa mère, aux esthéticiennes, aux couturières qui la noyaient toujours de compliments... Non, elle savait qu'elle incarnait un certain type de beauté. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était...

« Est-ce toi, je te plais, » demanda-t-elle si bas que Neji eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Je... » répondit-il en détournant une fois de plus ses yeux blancs.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra entre eux. Il faisait désormais nuit, et ils étaient éclairés par les lampes d'extérieur, soigneusement placées entre les buissons. Hinata attendit patiemment la réponse de Neji qui n'arriva pas. Elle le vit soudainement reprendre son masque glacé habituel, le rose disparaissant de ses joues alors qu'il annonça : « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant... »

Tout en se disant, il prit le petit chemin de pierre entre les plantes pour rentrer chez eux, et Hinata le suivit avec amertume. Il lui avait terriblement rappelé Sasuke... Sasuke qui avait toujours caché son désir pour elle, qui ne lui avait montré que de la froideur jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne les choses en main... Soudain, son élan de spontanéité et d'impétuosité refit surface.

Son père l'avait déjà répudié. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'un petit bassin japonais, juste après une grande haie de feuille, et jeta un bref regard à une des carpes koi.

Lorsque Neji réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus les pas d'Hinata derrière lui, il se retourna doucement, et aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Elle était en train d'enlever son kimono.

Sa cousine, la sage et timide Hinata Satsuki Hyûga, connue pour sa pudeur et son silence maladif, le fixait désormais droit dans les yeux, la poitrine à l'air, tenant son kimono de chaque côté de ses deux seins laiteux.

Il était littéralement à deux doigts de saigner du nez et fut incapable de réagir.

Hinata fit doucement descendre le tissu sur ses épaules et défit la ceinture du kimono afin de se dévoiler au complet. Elle avait peut-être l'air sûre d'elle, mais elle était si anxieuse que ses bras tremblaient, brûlaient, et elle avait bien du mal à défaire le tissu qui ne voulait pas céder sous ses mains, et elle dut baisser les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ses forces l'avaient simplement quittées et elle n'arrivait pas à défaire son vêtement.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Neji s'avança vers elle, les yeux tellement grands ouverts qu'on aurait pensé qu'ils allaient s'envoler.

« Hinata, mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant les pans de son kimono fermement, pour les rabattre, une expression de choque traversait tout ses traits.

Elle, elle n'avait plus de force. Tout comme pour la limousine, elle regrettait son action et se sentit terriblement ridicule. Ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien maîtriser. Merde mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ! Stupide Anne ! Elle se maudit intérieurement.

« Mon dieu, » répéta Neji alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de remonter les manches le long des bras de sa cousine et sur ses épaules.

Les seins d'Hinata étaient toujours exposé, et elle pouvait même sentir la pointe de ses tétons caresser le torse de Neji qui était tellement proche d'elle. Sa gorge était si sèche que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun mots ne voulut en sortir.

« Hinata, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, » dit Neji, chuchotant avec colère tout en rabattant comme il le pouvait le tissus sur la poitrine de sa cousine. Son visage était à deux centimètres de celui, rouge comme une pivoine, de la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, elle voulut répondre, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent en face d'elle se retourna brièvement, mais il n'y avait personne. Pas à cette heure ci, et encore moins dans cette partie là du jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, » répéta-t-il alors, plus calmement, tout en cherchant son regard.

Il avait les mains posées sur sa taille, et son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien. Le tissu tombait désormais n'importe comment sur la poitrine opulente d'Hinata qui se sentait comme détachée de son propre corps.

« J'en avais envie, » dit-elle dans un souffle, le regard vide.

Ses yeux étaient perdu quelque part au dessus de l'épaule droite de Neji qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fais ça.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le Hyûga.

Hinata cligna des yeux. Il y avait eu comme une note d'espoir dans ce simple mot. Pendant de longues secondes, elle resta silencieuse, puis, elle finit par regarder son cousin dans les yeux. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent un peu bêtement.

Puis, à nouveau guidée par le désir, Hinata découvrit à nouveau sa poitrine. Elle vit sur le visage de Neji une flopée d'émotion contraires se dessiner. Il avait l'air en plein dilemme, n'osant pas descendre ses yeux sur les deux lobes de chair juste sous son nez.

Mais très vite, il laissa son envie prendre le dessus. Il baissa doucement la tête et amena sa main droite vers le sein droit d'Hinata, son autre main enserrant un peu plus sa taille.

Hinata sentit son entre jambe frétiller d'excitation. Elle passa ses bras sur les épaules de Neji et gémit lorsqu'il effleura son téton du bout des doigts, avant de saisir le sein fermement dans sa main.

Après cela, tout s'enchaîna assez vite. Il plaça ses lèvres contre la joue d'Hinata tandis que sa main gauche glissait sous le tissus du kimono. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas vraiment, mais leurs visages appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, se frottant comme deux chats se câlinant, jouant des mâchoires et faisant de petits mouvements de lèvres contre la joue de l'autre.

Les mains de Neji s'aventurèrent sur les seins qu'il pressa chastement avant de descendre dans son dos, sur son bassin, son bas-ventre... Il lâcha un sursaut de surprise en se rendant compte qu'Hinata n'avait pas non plus de culotte, et elle faillit en rire. Dans son excitation, elle pressa son corps contre celui de Neji, écartant les cuisses afin de relever une de ses jambes contre celle de son cousin.

Il remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'il malaxa plus délicatement qu'auparavant, avec moins de fougue, mais une excitation palpable. Hinata en avait le souffle saccadé. La stimulation de sa poitrine par Naruto ne lui avait jamais fais autant d'effet. Elle n'avait jamais désiré aussi fort que quelqu'un touche ses seins à vrai dire. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu qu'on l'aime dans son entièreté comme elle le voulait maintenant. Elle se sentait tellement flattée et comblée que Neji ne daigne trouver ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie d'elle désirable ou intéressante.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était de sentir l'excitation ardente et dure de Neji de façon concrète, contre sa cuisse.

Jamais l'idée d'avoir un rapport sexuel ne lui avait paru aussi parfaite. Elle ne voulait pas seulement une queue cette fois-ci, comme ça avait été le cas avec Sasuke ou Naruto... Non. Cette fois-ci elle voulait _**la**_ queue. Celle de Neji. Et pas juste sa queue, elle le voulait **lui** , elle voulait que **lui** la prenne et qu'il fasse d'elle sa chienne puis qu'il la câline jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme parce que... Parce que c'était Neji... Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient, et qu'ils étaient compatible et que c'était lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique, mais Hinata en voulait plus. Prise dans sa fougue, elle se dit que au point où ils étaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'embrasser, surtout qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle tourna donc son visage et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Neji. Il arrêta ses mouvements, et elle le vit fermer les yeux. Elle fit pareil. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait procuré autant de satisfaction...

Mais ce fut fini bien trop vite. Neji se recula, ses mains quittèrent sa poitrine, alors que, le souffle chamboulé, il lui dit : « On peut pas faire ça. »

Les yeux mis-clos, Hinata sentit les larmes monter. Elle qui était tellement excitée et si pleine de désir pour Neji... Ce rejet allait être dur à encaisser. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que son cousin n'ajoute : « Pas ici. Et pas maintenant. »

Le cœur d'Hinata s'envola alors qu'elle cherchait le regard de son cousin. Ce qu'il venait de dire sous-entendait qu'il y avait une possibilité !

« C'est complètement fou ! » dit-elle son pour autant cacher son excitation.

« Je sais, » répondit Neji sur le même ton, un sourire confus transperçant son visage habituellement imperturbable.

« Mais où ? Et quand ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je... Je n'en sais rien... » bafouilla-t-il, et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle l'entendait bafouiller. « Uh... Hinata, tu peux te rhabiller, s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille en avait presque oublié que ses seins étaient toujours visibles. Avec un sursaut, elle replaça son kimono , un peu maladroite dans son élan, tandis que Neji replaçait ses vêtement autour de son érection, tentant probablement de s'en débarrasser en fixant l'une des carpes koi dans le bassin juste à côté d'eux.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire cristallin en le regardant faire. C'était plus une façon de relâcher la pression qu'autre chose. Neji secouait machinalement la tête et tentait de le cacher derrières ses longs cheveux bruns, mais Hinata voyait bien que lui aussi riait.

Après quelques secondes, cependant, ils reprirent leur sérieux, et Neji se redressa en se raclant la gorge. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages, une fois de plus, puis il regarda sa cousine pour annoncer avec fermeté : « Personne ne doit savoir. »

Hinata hocha la tête, sans même avoir besoin de demander ce dont Neji parlait exactement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça allait lui arriver, à elle. Elle, et son cousin.

* * *

Neji remercia le majordome qui tenait la porte de la voiture ouverte pour lui, puis il tandis sa main à Hinata pour l'aider à en sortir.

« Nous seront de retour à 17 heure, » dit-il au majordome qui acquiesça et promit que leur transport serait à l'heure.

Malgré le masque de marbre que Neji arborait, Hinata avait bien compris que cette sortie avait tout d'un premier rendez-vous. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler ainsi, mais il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour laquelle Neji aurait demandé à ce qu'elle l'accompagne en ville alors qu'il allait, soit-disant, acheter des livres pour le lycée.

La jeune fille suivit son cousin en silence, déçue qu'ils ne puissent se montrer de signes d'affection en public et que Neji soit aussi froid avec elle, comme à son habitude. Elle s'était tellement caressée la veille au soir que son clitoris la brûlait encore... Elle se demandait si Neji en avait fait de même... Peut-être ? Elle n'oserait jamais le lui demander, en tous cas !

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques sans vraiment s'adresser de mot l'un à l'autre. Pour les rares fois où Hinata avait passé ce genre d'après-midi avec Neji, tout était habituel. Bien sûre, quelle idiote, elle s'attendait à quoi ? À ce que tout entre elle et son cousin change du tout au tout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il était toujours le même. Il lui commanda même d'aller s'acheter à boire seule alors que lui aller chercher quelque chose ailleurs.

Hinata se retrouva donc seule dans la file d'attente pour s'acheter du bubble tea, sa boisson favorite. Poireautant seule comme ça, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si attirant chez Neji et regretta presque Sasuke, mais surtout Naruto qui la laissait rarement seule lorsqu'ils étaient sensés passer du temps ensemble.

« Oh, mais c'est notre chère Hyûga ! » raisonna alors une voix familière.

Intriguée, Hinata tourna la tête et vit que les deux amies les plus proches d'Ino Yamanaka l'avaient repérées. Konan et Karin s'approchaient d'elle pour la 'saluer', mais le sixième sens d'Hinata se mit en alerte. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais bon signe.

« B-bonjour, » bafouilla-t-elle tout en les voyant s'approcher. Si le visage de Konan était impassible, celui de Karin en revanche, avait tout de celui d'une psychopathe souriant à sa prochaine victime.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, petit chaton ? » demanda Karin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Hm je... Je... J'accompagne juste m-mon cousin, » répondit Hinata, perturbée et comme toujours, très timide.

« Oh, Neji est ici ? » demanda Konan.

La Hyûga acquiesça tout en se sentant très anxieuse. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle avait envie de sauter son cousin, et puis, elle n'avait encore rien fait de toute façon.

Karin saisit alors l'une des mèches de cheveux d'Hinata, comme Ino l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Elle lui sourit et lui dit : « On passera le bonjour à Ino de ta part. Passe une bonne journée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent alors comme elles étaient venues, et Hinata se demanda vraiment à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer. Elle acheta son thé et quitta la file d'attente pour tomber sur Neji qui la toisa avec froideur.

« Qui étaient ces filles qui sont venues te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Karin et Konan, » répondit la jeune fille, « elles sont dans notre lycées... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles voulaient... »

« J'ai vu la façon dont elles t'ont parlées, » dit alors Neji, allant droit au but, « elles avaient complètement l'air de te dominer. Ce sont les amies d'Ino, pas vrai ? Je sais qu'elle en a après toi. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser martyriser ainsi. »

Hinata ne sut quoi répondre face à la sévérité de son cousin. Était-ce de sa faute si elle ne savait pas comment s'imposer auprès de ces pestes ?

Il n'insista pas plus que ça, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était soumise, elle le savait. C'était extrêmement difficile pour elle de réagir dans ce genre de situation, de ne pas se laisser faire et de montrer qu'elle avait du répondant. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas... Cela semblait vraiment déranger Neji cependant. Tout comme ça avait semblé déranger Sasuke. Hinata se demanda avec amertume si son amour pour Neji n'était pas qu'une reproduction de celui qu'elle avait eut pour l'Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas envie de repasser par les mêmes conflits et de ré-entendre les mêmes reproches.

« Si elles t'ennuient au lycée, fais le moi savoir, » dit alors le Hyûga, tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Touchée par cette semi-promesse de protection, et par l'air un peu plus doux sur le visage de son cousin, la jeune fille se détendit un peu. Il était plus protecteur que Sasuke, en tous cas.

Bien qu'Hinata était heureuse qu'il désire passer du temps en sa compagnie, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la bibliothèque qui lui rappelait que ses notes étaient catastrophiques. Elle laissa l'aîné regarder ses livres tandis qu'elle flânait entre les rayons, cherchant sans conviction une couverture qui pourrait attirer son regard. Son cœur s'était un peu serré depuis la veille. Est-ce que c'était ça, la tournure que leur relation prendrait ? Un Neji froid, réticent à l'idée de montrer une quelconque affection à son égard et se contentant de la laisser le suivre partout comme un caneton.

Machinalement, elle avait pris un livre d'un un rayon reculé du bâtiment et se mit à le feuilleter. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur l'étude des oiseaux, et elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les images des différentes races, tout en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être de pouvoir voler.

Soudainement, quelqu'un murmura à son oreille : « Ornithologie, hein ? Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. »

« Hm ? » fit-elle un peu bêtement, tout en se retournant vers son cousin. Ce dernier regardait par dessus son épaule avec son air imperturbable habituel. Seul le clignement de ses yeux trahissaient le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un robot. Malgré tout, il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé par ce livre qu'Hinata avait choisit, et elle s'en sentit presque flatté.

« Tu as toujours tes perruches, pas vrai ? »

Hinata hocha la tête tout en rabattant ses yeux sur le livre. Il entrait rarement dans sa chambre, c'est vrai... Et elle était tellement grande que la cage des perruches n'était pas visible depuis le pas de la porte. Cet élément si inclus dans sa vie, elle n'en parlait jamais avec sa famille, donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'en sache pas grande chose.

« Tu en as bien trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quatre, » corrigea-t-elle en souriant doucement, heureuse qu'il s'intéresse un peu à elle.

Un léger silence s'installa, et, un peu gênée, elle n'osa pas bouger, continuant à tourner les pages de son livre. Neji changea de position et s'adossa sur l'étagère pleine de livre sans rien dire, serrant dans sa main droite deux ouvrages qu'il avait pris dans d'autres rayons. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion, l'air un peu plus décontracté qu'en public, néanmoins.

« Je me souviens encore quand tu harcelais ton père tous les jours pour qu'il t'autorise à en avoir, » dit-il avec un air nostalgique.

« Il m'avait dit que si j'arrivais à avoir de meilleur résultats scolaires, il me les offrirait, » répondit Hinata en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. C'est ma mère qui l'a convaincu de me les acheter pour noël... »

« Tu les as appelé comment ? » demanda alors Neji.

« Menthe, Citron, Azure et Bonbon, » répondit-elle sans avoir à réfléchir, tant les noms lui étaient familiés.

Neji laissa échapper un très légers rire qui intrigua Hinata. Elle releva la tête vers son cousin avec une mine interrogative.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh rien, » fit son cousin avec un air un peu arrogant, « c'est juste que c'est très... Disons, féminin. »

Hinata haussa les épaules sans comprendre et répondit un peu bêtement : « Je suis une fille. »

« Oui, ça je le sais, » répondit Neji en détournant les yeux, ses joues prenant soudainement une teinte un peu plus rosée qu'à l'ordinaire. Après un autre silence de quelques secondes, la jeune fille posa enfin ses yeux sur les livres que son cousin tenait à la main, et celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de lui en proposer un.

« C'est un livre sur les chevaux. J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu. Ça m'a rappelé les années où tu faisais de l'équitation. »

Hinata laissa échapper un petit « oh » attendris face à cette gentille intention. Elle rangea le livres sur les oiseaux et pris celui qu'on lui tendait avec un sourire nostalgique. Comme beaucoup de jeunes filles issues de familles bourgeoises, Hinata avait pratiqué l'équitation durant des années, quand elle était enfant.

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages pendant quelques instants, mais néanmoins, son esprit été ailleurs.

« Neji, » demanda-t-elle finalement, « pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je t'accompagne ici ? »

Le dénommée prit quelques secondes pour répondre, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise : « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, « c'était juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi. »

« Hm, » acquiesça Hinata, son regard se faisant un peu plus mélancolique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors Neji, cherchant le regard de sa cousine sous sa franche de cheveux noirs.

« Je... » dit-elle en secouant la tête, le regard fuyant. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu voudrais passer du temps... Avec moi ? »

Neji esquissa encore un léger sourire, posant sur elle un regard un peu amusé. Il prit un moment pour chercher ses mots et finit par dire : « Tu sais... J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais vraiment pris le temps de se connaître toi et moi... On a toujours été oppressé par notre milieu familiale, et puis après la morte de... De mon père, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même... »

Elle ne répondit pas, encaissant les mots, la mort taboue du père de Neji dont personne ne parlait jamais, et la fameuse pression qu'on leur mettait effectivement sur les épaules pour être à la hauteur de leur nom de famille.

« Et pourtant, » continua Neji, « je pensais te connaître par cœur... Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à te regarder mieux. » Il secoua un peu la tête et leva son regard vers le plafond tout en riant doucement. « Franchement, ce que tu as fais hier, c'était juste... Dingue. »

Hinata serra le livre contre elle tout en amena l'ongle de son index entre ses dents pour le mordiller nerveusement. Tout comme la veille, elle avait terriblement envie de faire l'amour à Neji là, tout de suite, dans la bibliothèque, mais par on ne sait quel miracle, elle parvenait à se retenir.

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi, tu sais, » dit-elle alors, guidée uniquement par son désir, ses joues devant néanmoins toutes rouges.

À ses côtés, Neji reprit un air sérieux et hocha la tête : « Je sais. Je ressens la même chose pour toi. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? » demanda la jeune fille tout en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Elle posa alors le livre sur une étagère et s'approcha de Neji, sentant déjà son clitoris s'exciter dans sa culotte.

« Hinata on ne peut pas faire ça en public ! » chuchota ardemment le Hyûga, le repoussant doucement. « Moi aussi j'en ai envie, mais on ne peut pas ! »

Déçue, la jeune fille était presque au bord des larmes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la repoussait.

« Alors rentrons à la maison et faisons le ! » insista-t-elle, provoquant chez Neji une mine plus que surprise. Ce dernier soupira alors et prit sa cousine par le menton pour figer son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute, » dit-il, « il faudra être un peu patiente. On ne peut pas risquer de se faire prendre. Si ton père apprends ce que... Ce que nous voulais faire, il te répudiera et m'étripera sûrement. »

« Mais combien de temps va-t-on attendre ? » demanda Hinata, les yeux larmoyants, tout son être ne désirant qu'une seule chose. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi ! »

Devant tant de désir, Neji grinça des dents, semblant chercher dans son esprit toutes les solutions possibles, analysant chaque détail et prévoyant chaque possibilité.

« Le week-end prochain, » finit-il par dire. « Tes parents ne seront pas là tous les deux, pas vrai ? Ce sera l'occasion ou jamais. »

Hinata souffla à la fois de soulagement et d'anxiété. Jamais elle ne pourrait attendre une semaine entière.

* * *

 **Notre chère coquine d'Hinata en a après son cousin, dites donc ;) J'espère que le développement de leur relation était intéressant. Personnellement je n'ai jamais shippé Neji et Hinata mais maintenant que j'écris sur eux... Ça me plaît assez, je dois le reconnaître. Mais bon, ceux qui ont lu « Les leçons d'Ino » savent malheureusement vers quoi nous nous dirigeons (no spoil pour les autres !) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour voir comment Hinata survivra à sa semaine jusqu'au fameux week-end de sexe que Neji lui a promis ;)**


	8. Secret 7 : L'inceste (partie 2)

**Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin la partie deux du secret numéro 7 ! Je vous avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire, mais j'ai finalement réussi ! Le chapitre est assez décousu, ne vous laissez pas perturber ;) J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Bonne année à tous et à toutes, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Lovewave - 그 밤 (The Night)**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - My Love**

 **Yuna - Lullabies**

 **Chouchou - Teardrop**

* * *

Secret N°7: L'inceste (partie 2)

* * *

Hinata marchait sur le bord de la route. Le brouillard lourd qui l'entourait déposait des gouttes de rosées sur sa peau pâle. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Son regard perdu dans le vide. L'humidité se fondait sur son corps par endroit tuméfié. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé exactement. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, mais que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même était comme brisé.

Quelle heure était-il ? Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé...

* * *

Elle courrait. Elle tournait en rond dans la petite pièce, comme une sourie prise au piège dans une boîte.

« Fais quelque chose ! » hurla Anne, le visage apeuré, se mouvant avec horreur au centre de la pièce.

Hinata courrait, tâtant le mur fait de briques noirâtres et humides. Elle se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, tirant sur la poignée si fort qu'elle allait la casser, gémissant comme un animal apeuré.

« Je veux _**sortir**_ ! Je dois lui dire au revoir !»

Son souffle était saccadé. À ses côtés, Anne tentait tant bien que mal de tirer sur la poignée elle aussi, mais rien à faire. L'esprit d'Hinata était vide. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle avait fait les choses différemment. Si seulement elle pouvait juste se réveiller dans la matinée et tout changer... Se réveiller.

* * *

« Belle au bois dormant, il faut se réveiller... »

« Hmph... » grogna vaguement Hinata tout en égermant de son sommeil de princesse.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses longs cheveux soyeux se perdant dans ses draps couleurs crèmes. Le soleil matinale filtrait par les rideaux blancs, et la première chose qu'Hinata vit en ouvrant les paupières fut le visage d'Anne. Elle réalisa alors que quelque chose pesait sur son bassin. Anne était assise à califourchon sur elle, ses deux mains dangereusement proches de sa poitrine, et un sourire malicieux sur son visage, comme d'habitude.

« Tu me sers de réveil matin, maintenant ? » lança Hinata avec une mine grincheuse.

« Comme si cela te dérangeais vraiment, » répliqua l'apparition tout en penchant son visage vers celui d'Hinata. « Je sais que tu es impatiente d'être à ce week-end. Neji t'a promis un rendez-vous... »

« C'est pas un rendez-vous, » murmura Hinata en rabattant ses bras de chaque côtés de sa tête pour s'étirer. Elle tâchait de rester détendue malgré la présence d'Anne qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter, et de toute façon, sa journée s'annonçait trop belle pour qu'elle ne se laisse intimider par l'apparition.

« Appel ça comme tu veux, » répliqua Anne alors que ses mains glissaient un peu plus sur le tissus satiné de la chemise de nuit d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, elle poussa un long soupir, les yeux fermés, songeant à Neji. Anne descendit son front plus proche de celui d'Hinata. Pendant une seconde, elle crut que l'étrange jeune femme allait l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais Anne se contenta de caresser sa joue du bout de son nez.

« Tu as rêvé de lui, pas vrai ? »

« Hmph, » répondit Hinata en un soupir étouffé alors que l'une de ses mains se dirigeait paresseusement entre son bassin et celui d'Anne. « J'ai rêvé, » reprit doucement la Hyûga, « j'ai rêvé qu'on était bien lui et moi... Qu'on était ensemble... »

« Je sais. »

« Ah... » gémit-elle en accompagnant la main d'Anne entre ses cuisses. La journée allait commencer avec un orgasme, donc ça s'annonçait forcément comme une belle journée, pas vrai ?

Tout avait commencé en ce jeudi matin, en ce qui s'annonçait être une journée particulière. Habillée de son uniforme scolaire, Hinata était déjà prête pour l'école, bien qu'il fut encore tôt. Elle avait noués ses cheveux en une tresse à la française, pour changer. Munie d'un gros feutre rouge, elle fis une croie sur son calendrier aux motifs de chaton accroché au mur.

Deux jours. Il lui restait deux jour avant le week-end. Deux jours avant d'être en tête à tête avec son cousin. Citron chantonnait gaiement dans la cage à oiseau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le cœur battant, Hinata se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

Devant elle se tenait Neji, tiré à quatre épingles pour sa journée à l'école, tenant dans ses mains une petite boîte recouverte de velours blanc.

« Bonjour, Hinata, »dit-il avec un sourire un brin charmeur.

« Oh Neji, » s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant la boîte, rougissante. Tous les matins, cette semaine, elle avait eu le plaisir que Neji se montre à sa porte avant d'aller en cours, et faisait le trajet pour aller au lycée en sa compagnie. Lundi, il lui avait embrassé la main, tel un gentleman. Mardi, il lui avait ramené un chocolat chaud comme elle les aimait. Mercredi, c'était des roses blanches qui trônaient d'ailleurs encore dans un vase bleu, posé sur une commode rose pâle.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Pour toute réponse, son cousin ouvrit la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait un collier en argent. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon représentant un flocon de neige, incrusté de petites pierres blanches et mauves. Le tout avait un air très délicat.

« Oh mon dieu, tu n'aurais pas dû, » souffla Hinata en attrapant le poignet de Neji pour le tirer dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. On ne sait jamais, des fois que quelqu'un ne le voit... Elle saisit ensuite la boîte et contempla le pendentif de plus prêt, se demandant comment Neji pouvait bien avoir le temps de lui offrir quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours.

« Il te plaît, » demanda Neji avec un brin de nervosité, « j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'opter pour un flocon de neige... »

« Il est parfait, » murmura Hinata, l'émotion la gagnant. Chaque jour, son cousin arrivait à la surprendre. Elle se sentait courtisée comme une princesse. Émue, elle retira prestement le collier que Naruto lui avait offert pour le remplacer par le nouveau, offrant à Neji de l'attacher pour elle.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, souriante. Son cœur était empli d'une douce chaleur. Elle était importante pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un se trouvait être celui qu'elle aimait. Il l'aimait. C'était parfait.

« Allons-y avant d'être en retard, » dit alors Neji avant d'embrasser rapidement Hinata sur le front.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir, elle sentit Neji se crisper et remarqua alors la présence de son père. Celui-ci regarda les deux adolescents en laissant transparaître une pointe de surprise sur ses traits vieillit, mais il ne fit aucun commentaires.

« Il n'a rien dit, » commenta à voix basse Neji quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la voiture pour Hinata.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, » lâcha la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix en s'installant sur la baquette arrière. Son cousin la suivit avec une mine pensive.

« Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement, » répondit-il.

« Le savons nous nous-même, » lança alors Hinata en passant ses doigts sur le médaillon flocon de neige qu'elle portait.

À ces mots, cependant, Neji lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

« Quelle philosophe. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle voyait son reflet dans la vitre de la luxueuse voiture et se trouvait changée. C'était très étrange de ne plus voir le cadeau de Naruto autour de son cou, mais celui de Neji. Hinata sentit presque une pointe de honte en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à échanger les colliers. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naruto, et elle se demandait si il lui en voudrait de savoir qu'elle avait laissé son cadeau si symbolique parmi les autres bijoux sur son bureau.

« Comment va Tenten ? » demanda Neji, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Elle n'est pas venue en cours hier, » répondit Hinata, un peu absente, « je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment. »

« Ce n'est pas sensée être ta meilleure amie ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, Hinata n'avait tout simplement pas le temps et l'esprit pour Tenten, et ceux, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera là aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-elle pensivement, « elle ne participe pas au tournois de volley ball, pas vrai ? »

« En tous cas, elle n'est pas dans mon équipe. Peut-être qu'elle joue avec Naruto. »

Hinata soupira. Il était peu probable que Tenten joue pour Naruto tout en sachant que Neji était dans l'équipe adverse. Il avait en effet accepté de faire partie de l'équipe de Sasuke... Cela ne plaisait pas tant à la jeune fille. Elle avait aussi bien connu Naruto que Sasuke et ça lui faisait drôle de voir Neji se joindre à la partie.

Il était plus important à ses yeux que n'importe qui d'autre désormais...

« Neji, » dit-elle doucement, « tu... Es-tu sûr de vouloir participer à ce tournois ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, » répondit le dénommé en croisant les bras, « c'est un simple match, une occasion de faire du sport, rien de plus. Je me fiche de Sasuke, il ne fait plus partie de ta vie maintenant. »

Hinata se crispa un peu, sentant un sujet délicat s'amorcer. Le voyant tendue, Neji tourna la tête vers elle et demanda, un brin inquiet : « De toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux, pas vrai ? »

« Aucune, » répondit l'adolescente du tac au tac. « Je... Neji, tu es le seul que j'aime. »

Rougissante, elle frottait nerveusement ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, sous le regard de Neji.

« Ne fais pas ça, tu es en train de faire remonter ta jupe sur tes cuisses, » dit-il tout en prenant l'initiative de replacer lui-même la jupe correctement. Tendue, Hinata le laissa faire sans broncher, se rappelant la fois où Sasuke l'avait rhabillée. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke de la façon dont elle aimait son cousin. Pourquoi acceptait-elle les élans de contrôle de Neji quand ceux de l'Uchiwa l'avait révoltée ?

Ennuyée, elle fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a que nous deux ici, pourquoi te soucies-tu que ma jupe soit remontée ou non ? »

Elle souffla ensuite par les narines, sentant soudainement le collier autour de son cou comme une chaîne. Elle savait que Neji n'aimait pas Naruto, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Et si la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait offert ce collier était pour évincer Naruto de sa vie, par jalousie ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais son agacement s'envola complètement lorsque Neji lui répondit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout : « C'est pas ça, Hinata, c'est juste que je ne peux me permettre d'arriver au lycée avec une érection. »

« Oh, » sursauta-t-elle, rougissante encore plus que d'habitude. Elle rabattit elle-même sa jupe contre ses cuisses une nouvelle fois, alors que Neji souriait, probablement amusé par sa réaction.

« Tu es tellement belle... Le simple fait de voir tes cuisses me met dans tous mes états, » avoua-t-il.

« Neji, je... Je ne savais p-pas, » bredouilla sa cousine.

« Tu es la seule que j'aime aussi, Hinata, » dit-il alors tout en se pendant vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement. Une chance que les vitres soient teintées et que le chauffeur ne pouvait les voir. La jeune fille se sentit plongée dans ce baiser qu'elle voulait autant que lui. Même lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle garda les yeux fermés, comme en transe.

« Je ne peux pas attendre que le week-end arrive, » s'exclama-t-elle, laissant ses émotions parler. « J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Mon dieu Hinata, » répondit Neji avec une voix tremblante, « si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te prendrais là, tout de suite, dans la voiture ! »

La dénommée ressentit comme un torrent d'oiseau batifoler dans son ventre, son entre jambe se réchauffant subitement à ces mots. C'était la chose la plus torride que Neji ne lui avait jamais dites, et cela la laissa sans voix. Cela devait le surprendre autant qu'elle, car il se reprit presque aussitôt : « Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce ne... Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire quand on respecte une femme... »

Hinata avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demandait bien où Neji avait pu acquérir des manières si galantes quand son père et sa mère étaient terriblement misogynes. Il lui faisait la cours, il la désirait, mais pourtant il ne lui sautait pas dessus... Comme lorsqu'elle lui avait montré sa poitrine dans le jardin, il n'avait rien entreprit alors qu'il aurait pu...

« Non, Neji, c'était très sexy ! J'ai beaucoup aimé que tu me dises ça ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, il sembla déboussolé, en intense réflexion. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son médaillon, pour revenir se plonger dans ceux d'Hinata.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu... » bafouilla-t-il, « enfin, je veux dire... Tu es beaucoup plus libérée que ceux à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout ! »

Rassurée, Hinata n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il leur restait environs une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au lycée et cela lui semblait trop court, beaucoup trop court. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dans la limousine dure pour toujours.

Ce fut à nouveau Neji qui rompit le silence après un petit moment « J'ai une question à te poser... »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait beaucoup trop fort alors qu'elle hocha la tête « Je t'écoute. »

« Tu n'es... Tu n'es plus vierge, pas vrai ? »

Intriguée par la question, elle resta un peu bêtement sans rien dire. Hinata avait à vrai dire peu d'éducation sur ce qu'était la virginité, mais elle savait que dans son milieu aristocratique, c'était quelque chose de très prisé... Et si Neji pensait de cette façon là ?

Pendant un moment, Hinata se sentit mal, mais ensuite elle réalisa qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle les jambes de Neji étaient croisées. Il essayait certainement de réprimer son érection. Il était excité, alors qu'il devait se douter de la réalité... Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le lui dire, après tout.

« N... Non... » dit-elle tout doucement, les mots se coinçant sur sa langue.

Un silence s'installa et elle n'osait plus lever les yeux, attendant simplement sa réaction. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il sourit et lança : « Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises... »

« Ça... Ça ne pose pas de problème... N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Neji secoua négativement la tête.

« Avant, peut-être que j'aurais pensé le contraire, mais... Là tout de suite, je me fiche de savoir si tu es vierge ou non. Je te veux, point à la ligne. »

Une fois encore, il sembla gêné par ses propres mots, et Hinata trouva cela touchant. Elle sourit timidement et ramassa une des mèches échappées de sa tresse pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

« Attendre jusqu'à ce week-end va être terriblement dure, » dit-elle.

« _Dure_ , en effet, » répéta Neji un peu embarrassé, « excellent choix de mot. »

Ils redevinrent tout deux silencieux, et Hinata se mit à ruminer la conversation qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir dans son esprit. Elle repensa à la perte de sa virginité, à Sasuke et à Naruto qui avaient jusqu'à présent été ses deux seuls partenaires sexuelles.

Sauf que non.

Hinata se souvint tout d'un coup de l'inconnu du métro. Emprise de malaise, elle remua sur place.

« Neji, » appela-t-elle doucement, « tu sais... Sasuke n'a pas... Il n'a pas été le premier homme à m'avoir touché... »

Interloqué, l'adolescent tourna vers elle un regard curieux.

« Oh, » dit-il, « c'était qui alors, si je peux demander ? »

« Je, » commença Hinata, prête à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrête du véhicule. Il était temps d'aller en cours. Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase et se dit qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de lui parler de cet événements traumatique.

* * *

Hinata n'y connaissait rien au volley, mais elle appréciait particulièrement de voir son cousin en débardeur. Il était le seul dont elle suivait les mouvements, ne se souciant pas des autres joueurs. Lorsque les élèves prirent une pause, elle vit Naruto s'approcher d'elle et dut sortir de sa transe amoureuse pour le saluer.

« Alors mademoiselle, » lui dit l'Uzumaki en souriant, « tu me donnes plus de nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière. Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle poliment, « j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps... »

« Joli collier, » dit presque immédiatement le jeune homme blond, si bien qu'Hinata se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda si il était jaloux, bien qu'il avait l'air détendu et amicale, et que la jalousie n'était pas quelque chose qui lui ressemblait.

« M-Merci, » répondit-elle, « c'est Neji qui me l'a offert... »

« Wow vraiment ? » fit le blond avec enthousiasme. « C'est gentil de sa part, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé comme ça ! »

Ne sachant que dire, la jeune fille hocha simplement la tête. Naruto repéra alors le dit Neji qui s'approchait d'eux. Il sourit à Hinata et lui dit : « On se voit plus tard, si tu veux. Envoie un sms de temps en temps, ça me manque de ne plus passer de temps avec toi. »

Et sur ceux, il s'en alla avant que Neji n'arrive. Cela n'empêcha pas son cousin de fusiller l'Uzumaki du regard.

« Il voulait quoi ? » demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

« Il m'a juste dit bonjour, » répondit Hinata, l'esprit soudainement absorbé par l'odeur de Neji.

Celui-ci lui demanda d'aller chercher pour lui une serviette dans les vestiaires. Ce fut un peu à contre cœur qu'Hinata s'éloigna de lui cependant. Ça lui rappelait un peu cette façon qu'il avait de donner des ordres parfois. Comme lorsqu'il avait fait tombé sa fourchette et lui avait demandé de la ramasser.

Elle repensa aux mots qu'il lui avait dit dans la limousine et le bas de son ventre s'emplit d'étranges vagues de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du casier de Neji, elle trouva sans difficulté sa serviette et la serra contre elle.

Hinata pouvait sentir sur le tissus l'odeur de Neji. Il avait déjà utilisé cette serviette pour s'essuyer le torse après les échauffements. Elle sentait l'odeur masculine qui y était attachée, un mélange félin de sueur et de déodorant.

Elle était seule... Et elle était excitée.

L'idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était difficile à oublier. L'occasion était trop tentante. Le risque de se faire prendre n'avait rien d'effrayant, c'est même délicieux.

Hinata plia la serviette et la coinça entre ses cuisses avant de s'asseoir. Le tissus formait une bosse rigide, coincé entre elle et le banc en bois. Elle n'avait qu'à remuer le bassin pour que la serviette appuie sur ses grandes lèvres, à travers sa culotte. Elle se laissa envahir par ses envies plaqua sa main derrière la serviette, massant son sexe avec le tissus éponge.

La tête basculée en arrière, elle savourait la sensation en se mordillant les lèvres. Après un moment, Hinata finit par mettre sa culotte de côté, écartant bien les cuisses pour caresser sa vulve humide avec ce Neji de substitution.

Après un moment à titiller le clitoris à travers le tissus, Hinata finit par jouir dans un gémissement étouffé. Une chance pour elle qu'elle ait le temps de finir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle réalisa qu'une bonne partie de la serviette était cependant toute gluante due à son petit jeu.

Honteuse, la jeune fille prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fais un peu tard. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vue ?

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de la serviette. Elle la fourra dans son sac et prit la direction de la sortie, cependant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, sur le pas de la grande porte, elle tomba sur nulle autre que...

« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La grande blonde en face d'elle avait elle aussi l'air surprise qu'elle, et pourtant il était rare de voir Ino déboussolée. Celle-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ses grands cils noirs parfaitement maquillés rebondissant presque, encadrant parfaitement ses yeux bleus.

« Kiba m'a demandé de prendre une serviette dans son casier, » répondit la Yamanaka avec assurance, « et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hinata se concentra très fort pour tâcher de rester calme. Ino ne pouvait pas possiblement savoir ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle s'empêcha de se mordiller les lèvres, ou de tripoter le bas de son chandail, et elle répondit fermement : « Neji m'a demandé la même chose. »

« Alors où est sa serviette ? » Répondit Ino suspicieusement en regardant les mains vides de l'adolescente.

 _« Merde, »_ pensa Hinata. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi idiote, elle aurait dû mentir, dire autre chose, n'importe quoi. Dans un élan de débrouillardise, elle enchaîna : « Il n'y en avait plus dans son casier. »

N'attendant pas que les choses s'enveniment, elle contourna ensuite Ino et fut heureuse de voir que la Yamanaka était seule et que personne ne l'attendait au détour du couloir suivant. Elle n'était pas une très bonne menteuse. Une chance pour elle que ça ait marché...

Et tout en retournant vers son cousin, Hinata se dit qu'il était vraiment urgent pour sa santé mentale et son bien être émotionnel qu'ils baisent une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Hinata était assise dans les gradins lorsque son monde vola en éclat.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite la gravité de la situation. Gai avait débarqué comme une furie sur le terrain de volley ball et avait interrompu tout le monde. Il avait dit à Neji de le suivre dans le bureau du principal Orochimaru sans faire d'histoire.

Hinata avait ensuite attendu longtemps... Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son père arriver à son lycée, dans son costard cravate, un air extrêmement contrit sur le visage.

Quand elle comprit ce qu'il se tramait, il était déjà trop tard.

« Nous avons trouvé de la Marie Juana dans le casier de votre fils, monsieur Hyûga ! »

Sur le coup, Hinata ne put réagir. Neji ne se droguait pas, ça ne faisait aucun sens ! Elle regarda son cousin qui semblait aussi désarçonné qu'elle.

« Il doit s'agir d'une erreur voyons. Mon neveu est un élève exemplaire et je ne tolérerai pas vos accusations envers lui une seconde de plus ! »

Gai-sensei secouait le sachet avec une mine sévère. « Cela me brise le cœur... Neji est un élève que j'affectionne particulièrement... Mais les preuves sont les preuves, monsieur Hyûga. »

Hinata ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait l'impression de vivre les choses en accéléré. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. De la drogue, dans le casier de Neji... Elle revoyait Ino rentrait dans les vestiaires quand elle en sortait.

« Intolérable, » maugréa son père. « Tu ne peux rester dans ce lycée, il faut qu'on étouffe l'affaire. »

Elle voyait ses projets pour le futur s'envoler. Son week end charnel avec Neji, sa relation naissante avec lui...

« J'ai justement des relations avec un lycée très prestigieux aux Etats-Unis. Cela fera très bien sur ton dossier plus tard. Les entreprises ont toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'anglais sur le bout des doigts. »

Le ton pressant de son père rendit la chose clair. Neji ne resterait pas jusqu'au week end suivant...

* * *

Hinata caressait du bout des doigts l'une de ses perruches avec un air mélancolique. C'était Ino... C'était forcément Ino... Elle avait essayé de le dire à son père quand ils étaient rentré à la maison, mais il avait objecté que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quand c'était dans le casier de Neji que la drogue avait été retrouvée, et que de toute façon, il avait des projets pour son cousin à présent.

Tout le monde était si chamboulé que le dîner du soir avait tout bonnement été annulé, et Hinata s'était recluse dans sa chambre, se jouant en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé après son orgasme, quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ino venait casser un peu plus son univers. Comme si le tout n'était pas déjà assez brinquebalant comme ça... Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la grande porte-fenêtre et un peu de l'air glacial de ce début d'automne s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Les petites perruches frémissaient d'ailleurs...

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hinata sursauta légèrement.

« Neji ? » dit-elle en un souffle.

Face à elle, son cousin ferma prestement la porte et se dirigea vers elle avec une expression mélancolique sur le visage, mais aussi une pointe de joie à la vue de sa bien-aimée.

« Je voulais... Te dire au revoir... » bredouilla-t-il vaguement, marchant rapidement pour traverser la grande pièce.

Elle pouvait à peine contenir ses larmes, alors qu'il fermait la porte et s'avançait vers elle. La perruche s'envola tandis qu'Hinata se précipitait vers son cousin. Elle avait d'abords marché, puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle courut vers lui et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire dans toute sa vie : elle se jeta dans ses bras.

L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux bruns de Neji, et l'autre dans son dos. Elle avait laissé les émotions l'emporter, et elle sentait son cousin rigide contre elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut avoir mal fait et regretta son geste sans doute trop déplacé, mais après seulement une seconde ou deux, Neji l'étreignit en retour.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre. Hinata avait une respiration saccadée qui laissait entrevoir un début de sanglot. Elle sentit Neji frémir contre elle et lui demanda : « Est-ce que tu as froid ? »

« Oui, » répondit Neji.

La jeune fille le serra alors encore plus fort, si cela était possible. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée par les pleurs.

« Demain soir... Mon vol est à 21 heures... Tu pourras m'accompagner à l'aéroport. »

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Ton p-... Je veux dire, Hisaishi est vraiment en colère... »

Hinata avait l'impression de manquer de souffle, et il fallait qu'elle se mouche. Elle quitta l'étreinte de Neji pour aller chercher un mouchoir sur son bureau, évitant le regard de son cousin qui lui était trop douloureux.

« Hinata... Tu vas me manquer... »

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne pouvait même pas garder ses yeux ouvert avec toutes les larmes qui en coulaient.

« Sois forte, » ordonna alors Neji en caressant sa joue d'une de ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas, » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle sentait la chaleur de ses larmes et de la main de Neji sur sa joue. Le bruit de ses sanglots semblait ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait rien contenir. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur celle de Neji et pencha sa tête dans l'étreinte.

« Tu vas y arriver, » insista Neji. Après quoi il plaça un baiser sur le front d'Hinata.

« Pas sans toi... »

« Tout n'est pas perdu... »

Il l'embrassa cette fois-ci entre les deux yeux. Hinata ne répondit rien, comme figée sur place. Elle redressa très légèrement la tête pour regarder Neji dans les yeux.

Ils avaient été si proche... Si proche d'avoir leur histoire d'amour à eux...

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... Je ne veux pas, » dit Hinata de façon un peu enfantine, serrant entre ses doigts la main de Neji. Celui-ci avait le regard rougis, mais il ne pleurait pas, et il laissa même un sourire triste se dessiner sur ses lèvres à ce moment là.

« On pourra se téléphoner, se parler sur Skype, » tenta-t-il pour la consoler.

Hinata, cependant, n'était pas si naïve. Elle savait très bien que la séparation allait être brutale et que l'absence du corps de Neji allait être une torture. Elle ne répondit jamais à ces derniers mots. Elle aurait voulu que la dernière chose qu'elle ait prononcé pour lui soit « je t'aime », mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'ajouta rien non plus. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Neji la quitta.

* * *

Hinata avait d'abords eut l'impression de ne plus être que l'ombre d'elle-même. Résignée, elle avait passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Elle s'était levée, elle avait vu Neji à la table du petit déjeuner pour la dernière fois, puis elle était allée en cours.

Assise à sa place, elle n'écoutait rien de ce que son professeur disait. Elle était comme prisonnière de sa bulle, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'absence de sa meilleure amie, Tenten. Les yeux dans le vague, elle observait sans vraiment le voir un oiseau par la fenêtre, posé sur une branche sans feuille, se démarquant dans le ciel gris. Elle serra son stylo si fort entre ses mains qu'il s'en brisa d'un coup sec.

Tout ça, s'était la faute d'Ino. Sans cette sale peste, Neji n'aurait jamais été accusé faussement, et il serait resté là, avec elle. Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi exactement cette satanée blonde avait fait un coup pareil, mais une chose était sûre si elle croisait sa route, elle allait le lui faire payer. Ino croyait qu'elle pouvait manipuler les autres et ennuyer les gens selon son bon vouloir ? Quelle arrogance ! Hinata en était tellement en colère qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

Lorsque sa dernière heure de cours fut venue, la Hyûga se mit en tête de retrouver son ennemie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son don de vision à travers les murs lui servit pour chercher quelqu'un a qui elle voulait du mal. Ses prunelles blanches contractées, Hinata chercha, regarda à travers chaque mur. Elle était si focalisée sur son but qu'elle en ignora complètement toutes les autres choses pourtant si intéressantes qu'elle aurait pu voir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était cette truie de Yamanaka.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir quitté le bâtiment et s'être rendue à l'extérieur qu'elle mit enfin la main sur sa proie.

Elle était là. Hinata la voyait au loin, assise sur un banc comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne venait pas de ruiner sa vie à elle ! Comment osait-elle ! Furibonde, la jeune Hyûga ne se sentait plus. Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. C'était pire que la fois où elle avait crié sur Sasuke. Cette fois-ci il fallait qu'elle exprime sa colère de façon plus éclatante.

Sans trop se contrôler, elle marcha d'un pas vif et déterminé vers la jolie blonde qui semblait contempler Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, courir sur la place. Shikamaru et Shino n'étaient pas loin non plus, mais Hinata ne les voyait pas. Elle ne voyait qu'Ino.

« Ino, c'est toi qui as fais ça à Neji, pas vrai ?! » s'écria-t-elle un peu maladroitement en arrivant à la hauteur de la blonde.

La Yamanaka se tourna vers elle avec les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à se faire crier dessus de façon aussi soudaine. Il est vrai qu'il était extrêmement inhabituel pour Hinata de laisser sa colère être aussi visible, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

« Moi ? » répondit Ino avec un air faussement innocent. « J'ai fais quelque chose à Neji ? Non, désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Hinata était si tendue qu'elle avait l'impression que ses membres allaient exploser. Comment osait-elle nier ! Sans même reprendre son souffle, elle s'exclama : « Je sais que c'est toi ! Que tu t'en prennes à moi est une chose, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma famille ! »

« Tu es mignonne ma chérie, » soupira Ino, « mais tu ne me fais absolument pas peur... Maintenant déguerpis avant que je m'énerve vraiment. »

Cette attitude arrogante... Cette façon d'agir... Hinata en était tellement folle de rage qu'elle se sentit devenir une autre personne.

 _« Merde, mais elle se prend pour qui celle là ?! »_ s'indigna Anne qui venait soudainement d'apparaître à ses côtés.

« Non, » répondit-elle fermement.

De toute évidence, Ino ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Et d'ailleurs, Hinata se surprenait elle-même...

« Pa... Pardon ? » bégaya le Yamanaka tant elle était surprise.

Avec une détermination extrêmement inhabituelle, Hinata la toisa et lança : « Tu m'as très bien entendu : non, je ne m'en irai pas avant que tu l'ais admis. C'est toi qui as fait ça, pas vrai ? Tu as mis de la drogue dans son casier. »

Elle voulait des aveux. Il y avait des témoins, Shino, Kiba et Chôji n'étaient pas loin, et personne ne semblait indifférent à ce soudain revirement de personnalité dont faisait preuve la Hyûga. Hinata voulait simplement que cette pétasse blonde admette ce qu'elle avait fait, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait sauver son cousin du destin qui l'attendait...

« Puisque je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je sais que tu mens ! Avoue-le ! »

« Hyûga, c'est ridicule... Tu attends quoi là ? Qu'on se batte, c'est ça ? Voyons, je t'écraserais comme une vulgaire mouche. Maintenant fais moi de l'air tu veux. »

Elle mit sa main sur le bras d'Hinata pour la pousser, mais celle-ci resta de marbre. Déterminée, elle lança : « Hors de question ! »

Si Ino voulait se battre, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Kiba et Shino regardaient la scène depuis là où ils étaient avec un air intrigué, et Chôji s'approcha des adolescentes pour leur demander : « Les filles, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Hinata ne laissa pas à Ino le temps de répondre. C'était comme si elle n'était plus elle-même, comme si Anne avait prit possession de son corps.

« Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, nous sommes juste sur le point de régler nos différents. N'est-ce pas, Ino ? »

« Écoute Hyûga, » soupira encore la Yamanaka, « j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici à supporter tes accusations stupides. »

« Si on arrêtait de parler, dans ce cas ? »

Et sur ceux, Hinata retira les petites perles blanches qu'elle avait pour boucles d'oreilles et les jeta machinalement dans son sac, prête à se battre. L'adrénaline doubla lorsqu'elle vit Ino, qui d'abords avait été surprise, retirer elle aussi ses bijoux et lancer son sac dans les bras de Chôji.

« Très bien, » dit alors la blonde en échauffant ses épaules, « on va régler ça ici et maintenant. C'est toi qui l'a voulu. »

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! » s'exclama Hinata qui jubilait déjà intérieurement. Elle avait beau être médiocre dans les arts martiaux en temps que Hyûga, ici, dans la rue, elle serrait _**obligatoirement**_ meilleure qu'Ino.

« _Let's go !_ »

Ino s'approcha d'Hinata et lui attrapa le bras droit avec les deux mains. Hinata fut surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit basculer dans les airs, son corps s'envolant au-dessus de celui d'Ino avec une justesse parfaite. Elle eut à peine le temps de basculer son bassin pour ne pas atterrir tête la première sur le bitume.

Sonnée, Hinata regarda Ino très étonnée, ne s'était pas attendue à ce que celle-ci soit aussi... Douée.

« 8 ans de judo, » affirma alors Ino avec un sourire carnassier.

La colère de la Hyûga ne fit que redoubler. Ino était toujours tellement fière, elle se croyait vraiment meilleure qu'elle, mais elle ne l'était pas. Avec une vitesse déconcertante, Hinata virevolta sur elle-même pour éviter de se faire attraper une seconde fois et planta la paume de sa main dans le ventre d'Ino, l'envoyant valser quelques pas en arrière en se tenant les côtes.

Alors que la blonde se relevait en se tenant le ventre, Hinata afficha un air supérieur et répondit : « 13 ans d'aïkido, » ne citant là que l'un des nombreux arts martiaux auquel on l'avait entraîné.

Elle vit très clairement un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Ino alors que celle-ci s'élançait encore vers elle, lui assénant un coup qu'elle esquiva. Le combat s'engagea et était assez spectaculaire. Pendant de longues secondes, les filles donnaient des coups tout en contrant parfaitement ceux de l'adversaire. Chôji et les autres regardaient la scène sans oser intervenir avec un air presque effrayé.

Chaque mouvement des deux adversaires était millimétré, précis et fort, destiné à toucher l'ennemie. Hinata devait bien reconnaître qu'Ino avait un niveau impressionnant. Elle n'avait jamais su que la jolie blonde avait pris des cours quelconque. Certains de ses mouvements étaient un peu rustres, mais dans l'ensemble elle s'en sortait vraiment bien.

Quant à Hinata, c'était pour ainsi dire la toute première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait briller durant un combat. Elle qui, dans le dojo, était toujours rabaissée, dénigrée, comparée à sa sœur qu'on considérait comme étant plus douée qu'elle malgré leur différence d'âge... La voilà qui, pour la première fois, arrivait à avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un.

Elle toucha Ino une première fois, la frappant de plein fouet sous la poitrine avec sa jambe. Les pieds d'Ino glissèrent sur le sol tandis que son corps fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Sans pitié, la Hyûga s'élança encore vers elle et lui envoya un autre coup dans les côtes avant d'enchaîner une nouvelle série de mouvements.

C'était également la première fois qu'Hinata se montrait violente aussi ouvertement envers quelqu'un, la rage la submergeant complètement. Elle frappait et frappait encore, se laissant guider par la tristesse et la colère que causait le départ de Neji, Anne frappant aussi, comme un double invisible d'elle-même. Elle assena des coups bien placé, tandis qu'Ino, assommée par la fatigue et la douleur, pouvait de moins en moins se défendre.

Hinata ne fut stoppée que lorsque les garçons décidèrent d'intervenir, voyant que le combat tournait trop mal pour Ino. Shino et Kiba l'attrapèrent par les bras en tâchant de la calmer, tandis que Chôji vint au secours de la jolie blonde et l'aida à se relever.

« Lâchez moi, » se plaignit Hinata en résistant faiblement, mais quand elle vit l'état d'Ino, elle finit par se calmer d'elle même.

Essoufflée, la blonde s'était relevé et son visage était tuméfié par endroit. Elle réajusta sa tenue et remit ses cheveux en arrière, acquiesçant lorsqu'on lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Hinata, quant à elle, recoiffa négligemment une de ses couettes, elle aussi essoufflée avec une tenue démise. Le collier bleu que lui avait offert Naruto s'était même retourné autour de sa nuque pendant le combat et pendait désormais dans son dos.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, » lança-t-elle.

Après quoi, Hinata souffla bruyamment par le nez et s'en alla. Toutes les personnes présentent la regardèrent partir sous le choc, un tel comportement étant vraiment inattendu de sa part.

* * *

Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'accroupit contre un mur, dans un endroit isolé, et se laissa pleurer pendant un moment. Sanglotante, elle prit son téléphone dans son sac. Il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, Tenten, Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas surmonter ça seule.

Plus de batterie.

Hinata en aurait presque rit. C'était comme si le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

« Tiens, un mouchoir, » lui dit Anne en lui tendant un bout de tissus bleu.

« Merci, » dit la Hyûga. Pour la première fois, elle était heureuse qu'Anne soit là. Au moins, elle n'était pas vraiment toute seule. Elle essuyait son nez et ses joues, puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air un minimum présentable pour accompagner Neji à l'aéroport. Ça serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient avant un long moment... Les transfères en cours d'année étaient compliqué, Neji allait sûrement être surmené par le travail, devant rattrapé ce que les autres élèves avaient déjà étudié...

Reniflant, la jeune fille chercha dans son sac le collier que Neji lui avait offert, pour remplacer celui de Naruto qu'elle avait mis machinalement le matin même.

 _« C'est la dernière fois que je le vois, »_ se répétait-elle sans cesse. _« Ce sera notre dernier moment. »_

Elle se releva. Se décolla un peu du mur. Replaça le col de sa chemise autour de son cou.

Soudainement, quelque chose se plaqua contre sa bouche et quelqu'un lui saisit le bras par derrière. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de voir qui s'était. Elle n'eut le temps de rien, sinon de réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à Neji.

* * *

À son grand regret, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on enlevait Hinata. En tant qu'héritière d'un clan très prestigieux, c'était quelque chose auquel elle avait dû faire face très tôt dans sa vie. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'on l'enlevait alors qu'elle avait quelque chose de _ **vraiment**_ important à faire.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle réalisa qu'elle dans... Une pièce ? Paniquée, elle chercha immédiatement un moyen de s'en sortir. D'habitude, elle restait assise et attendait que son père ne daigne payer la rançon demandée, mais cette fois-ci Hinata ne pouvait tenir en place. Elle courrait. Elle tournait en rond dans la petite pièce, comme une sourie prise au piège dans une boîte.

Un oiseau dans une cage.

« Je veux _**sortir**_ ! Je dois lui dire au revoir !»

Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet. Le vide. Hinata ne se souvenait simplement pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle se soit réveillé.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était sortie de là. Elle s'était soudainement retrouvée au bord de la route, dans la brume, et il était 21 heures passées... Ses yeux vides reconnurent les lumières bleues et rouges des voitures de police. Elle avait des bleus un peu partout et la première chose qui fut mise en œuvre fut de l'ausculter.

Hinata avait l'habitude, elle se laissa faire. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras lorsqu'elle la vit, mais son père évita tout simplement son regard. Hanabi semblait soulagée, mais conserva une certaine distance.

« Ma chérie, » murmura Hikari, lui donnant un surnom affectueux pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Où est Neji ? » demanda la jeune fille, ne semblant se préoccuper que de ça.

Il était déjà parti.

Hinata fixa son père avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui auparavant. Se souciait-il si peu d'elle qu'il n'annulait même pas le vol de son cousin avant de savoir si elle était bien saine et sauve ? Elle fixait cet homme avec une haine non dissimulée. D'ailleurs, elle voulait qu'il la regarde et qu'il voit à quel point elle le haïssait désormais.

Et dans ce brouillard d'émotion, Hinata réalisa qu'elle venait de vire la journée la plus intense de toute sa vie et que, en dépit de tout, elle sentait une torride, brûlante, déchirante envie de sexe, alors que ce n'était pas le moment, et définitivement pas l'endroit. Mince, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement durant les trois dernières heures ! Et pourtant, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie.

Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Neji, alors elle aurait tous les autres. Tous sans exceptions.

La chasse était officiellement ouverte.

* * *

 **Voilà, on entre enfin dans la seconde partie de l'histoire ! Celle que je voulais écrire depuis le tout début ! Je suis vraiment excitée pour la suite, et j'espère que vous allez rester avec moi pour la partie vraiment « lemon » des secrets d'Hinata (bande de petits cochons que vous êtes ;))**

 **J'ai conscience que beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées dans ce chapitre, et que la narration est décousue. C'est voulu (en quelque sorte en tous cas xD) je passe un peu sur les déboires de la vie d'Hinata pour finalement en arriver à la phase suivante. Je pense qu'un personnage aussi timide et récalcitrant face au sexe (en tous cas c'est ce qu'elle était à la base) à vraiment besoin de passer par énormément d'étapes et voir de traumatismes avant d'en arriver à la nymphomanie. Mais bon j'arrête mon bla bla xD merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je les savoure ! Je les savoure comme Hinata savoure ses orgasmes, alors si l'envie vous prend de me faire plaisir, vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	9. Secret 8 : Foot fetish

**Coucou tout le monde ! Nous entrons enfin dans l'acte II de cette histoire ! Normalement à partir de maintenant, ça devrait se dérouler comme ça : un chapitre, un pairing, un lemon. Le secret sera toujours dans le titre, donc dès que vous le voyez, vous pouvez supposer avec qui cela va avoir lieu et me le dire en commentaire :D Aujourd'hui au programme : le fétiche des pieds ! Ne partez pas en courant, cela va rester soft. J'espère que vous aimerez en tous cas ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **elijah who - a cute date**

 **Kenai - Rooftops and You**

 **eery - Her**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - Romeo**

* * *

 **Acte II : la nuit**

* * *

 **Secret N°8 : Foot fetish**

* * *

Hinata tenait dans ses mains un carnet à la couverture fleurie. Il était rose avec des reliures dorées. Hanabi le lui avait offert au noël précèdent et elle n'avait jamais su quoi en faire, mais maintenant, elle avait trouvé une utilisation parfaite.

Alors qu'elle avait ouvert le carnet, elle saisit un stylo turquoise qu'Anne lui tendait. Elle s'appliqua alors, et de sa plus belle écriture, elle coucha sur le papier les noms suivants :

Shino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Lee

Chôji

Sai

« C'est pourquoi, ces noms ? » demanda Anne en lisant par dessus son épaule.

« Je vais coucher avec eux, » répondit Hinata avec une détermination qu'elle ne s'était jamais vue avoir jusqu'à lors.

Anne se contenta de redresser le menton, les paupières mi-closes. « Tu aurais pu ajouter plus de noms que ça, » dit-elle.

Hinata haussa les épaules. C'était les garçons qui lui semblaient les plus accessibles. Elle ne connaissait pas tant d'hommes que ça au lycée, et en dehors du lycée et bien... Elle n'en côtoyait tout simplement pas. Ses parents auraient vu ça d'un très mauvais oeil. Si elle voulait de nouvelles relations, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le mur plus souvent !

Pour se donner du courage, elle rajouta le nom de Sasuke et celui de Naruto, puis elle plaça une petite croix juste devant. Satisfaite, elle saisit son téléphone et composa un message à l'attention de l'Uzumaki.

 **[Ce soir, on sort.]**

* * *

« Il s'est passé quoi avec tes cheveux ? »

Étonnée que Shikamaru lui adresse la parole, Hinata n'osa tourner la tête et continua de regarder fixement devant elle avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle crut pendant quelques secondes que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on parlait, mais vu ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Nara lui parlait à elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hinata finit donc par tourner la tête pour lui répondre.

« Je... J'avais envie de changements, » dit-elle, cherchant ses mots, tout en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux désormais courts. Elle n'osa pas regarder Shikamaru dans les yeux. De toute évidence, il savait qu'elle mentait.

Hinata avait les cheveux courts depuis l'après midi même. Ino avait voulu se venger de leur combat de la veille et cette fois ci, la Hyuga n'avait pu se défendre... Elle n'en avait même presque pas eu l'envie. Ino était stupide. Elle pouvait s'attaquer à ses cheveux, ça restait fade en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait fais à Neji. C'est pourquoi Hinata l'avait laissé faire lorsqu'elle, Karin et Konan lui avaient plongés la figure dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Elles lui avaient coupé les cheveux.

Hinata avait déjà reçu un million de remarques là dessus alors que ça faisait à peine quelques heures que c'était arrivé. Tout le monde semblait horrifié de sa nouvelle coiffure, mais Hinata y était tout bonnement indifférente.

Certes, ses longs cheveux noirs lui avaient toujours donné une allure de princesse, de poupée, mais court, c'était plus agréable à porter. Elle avait désormais deux mèches plus longues sur le devant du visage. L'une descendait jusqu'au collier d'os mais l'autre, un peu inégale, lui caressait le cou. Sur l'arrière de sa tête demeurait toujours une certaine longueur, cependant, qui touchait sa nuque avec un mouvement soyeux quand elle bougeait.

« Tu te l'es fait toi même ? » demanda le Nara, dont la présence et la soudaine recherche de dialogue perturbait légèrement Hinata.

« Si on veut, » répondit-elle.

« J'aime bien le côté asymétrique. »

Elle rougit légèrement. C'était bien la première fois que Shikamaru lui faisait un compliment. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il manifestait un quelconque intérêt envers elle. Cela suffisait pour que le cœur d'Hinata s'emballe. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé, l'autre jour, au même endroit, et elle ne se serait jamais douté que quelqu'un comme lui veuille en savoir plus sur elle.

« M... Merci, » bégaya-t-elle, « la plupart des gens m'ont dit que les cheveux longs m'allaient mieux... »

Shikamaru acquiesça tout en replaçant une mèche de ses propres cheveux derrière son oreille. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, la bague argentée qu'il portait à l'index lui ayant attrapé le regard.

« Je peux m'assoie, » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça tout en se replaçant sur le tabouret rouge qu'elle avait pour siège. Assise au bar depuis trois bons quarts d'heures, Hinata sirotait son deuxième panaché en attendant Naruto. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait sortir, il avait demandé où, et elle avait naturellement désigné le bar habituel. Il avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait là bas mais elle attendait toujours. Shikamaru était la première personne qui lui parlait de la soirée.

« Ça fait toujours un choque au gens quand une fille se coupe les cheveux, » enchaîna le Nara en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, s'accoudant au bar.

Hinata acquiesça timidement. Le seul point commun entre Shikamaru Nara et Neji Hyuga, c'était qu'ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux longs. Un critère habituellement jugé féminin...

Mais si Neji avait effectivement un visage androgyne tout en restant très asiatique, Shikamaru alliant les deux genres sans pour autant se départir de sa masculinité qui lui semblait inhérente. Il avait quelque chose de différent... De plus américain peut être... Quoi que cela fut, Hinata s'en sentait toute retournée.

« Mes parents détestent, » dit-elle tout doucement, pour rompre le silence.

Elle se garda bien de décrire la manière dont sa mère s'était presque évanouie, le regard enflammé de son père, et surtout, la phrase choque d'Hanabi : "Mon Dieu, il s'est passé quoi pendant son enlèvement pour qu'elle décide soudainement de virer punk ?!"

Shikamaru rit légèrement. « Les miens aussi désapprouvent mon style capillaire. »

Hinata osa lever ses yeux opalins vers lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il était beau quand il riait. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il soit là en train de lui parler. Si elle n'était jamais venue dans ce bar, si Ino ne lui avait pas coupé les cheveux, il n'aurait certainement jamais discuter avec elle... C'était un signe. Il était sur sa liste après tout ! Alors, pour se donner du courage, elle se redressa un peu et caressa l'une de ses deux mèches entre ses doigts.

« Je... Je trouve tes cheveux très bien, » dit-elle un peu maladroitement. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle faisait une tentative de flirt après tout. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que Shikamaru ne parte à ce moment là en lui laissant comprendre qu'elle était ridicule... Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avec un air légèrement fier.

« Merci, » dit-il ensuite tout en laissant son visage tomber sur sa main, avachis devant son verre d'alcool.

Un peu gênée, Hinata regarda son téléphone comme si cela allait briser le silence qui s'installait. Elle vit avec déception qu'elle n'avait aucun nouveau message de la part de Naruto. La jeune fille commença à se ronger nerveusement l'ongle du pouce sans même s'en rendre compte, se demandant si elle devait envoyer un quatrième message pour dire à son ami qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Tu te demandes où est Naruto, pas vrai ? » dit alors Shikamaru comme si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

« Co-comment tu le sais ? » demanda Hinata, les yeux écarquillés.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, ses yeux de félins noirs rivés sur son verre. « Ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'on le voit ici, tu es dans les parages... J'ai même été étonné de te voir toute seule aujourd'hui. »

« Oh... » fit simplement Hinata, soudainement mal à l'aise. Les gens aux lycées ne savaient pas quel genre de rapport elle entretenait avec l'Uzumaki, mais certains élèves fréquentaient le bar et elle avait peur que des rumeurs se propagent. Enfin, non pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux rumeurs, mais cette fois ci elle n'avait plus sa relation avec Sasuke pour protéger ses arrières.

« Hm... Naruto est très gentil, je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Shikamaru sourit après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson, puis il dit : « Oui, à priori, beaucoup de filles pensent la même chose que toi. »

La partie coquine d'Hinata saisit le sous-entendu. Naruto avait une vraie réputation de coureur de jupon, après tout. Une partie d'elle se sentit offusquée, comme si Shikamaru venait de lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'un numéro parmi toutes les conquêtes de Naruto. Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle voyait les choses. Se redressant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de froid, mais au dernier moment, elle décida d'opter pour une touche d'humour : « Ah oui ? Moi je lui donne un 6 sur 10, j'ai connu mieux. »

Shikamaru faillit s'étouffer et toussa plusieurs fois, la toux se mélangeant au rire. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Hinata avec un sourire : « Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûre, » répondit la Hyûga avec un rire très doux, « Naruto mérite au moins un 8 sur 10 ! »

Le Nara rit une deuxième fois, et elle se sentit comme honorée. Elle arrivait à faire rire un garçon et ça n'était jamais vraiment arrivé auparavant. Et le mieux de tout ? Elle le faisait rire avec des sous-entendus sexuels. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi ouverte d'esprit.

« Il est si doué que ça ? » demanda alors Shikamaru en appuyant son menton sur sa main, souriant toujours.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » répondit Hinata, ignorant elle-même si elle était sérieuse ou non. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail et soudainement, son téléphone vibra. Elle ouvrit immédiatement le nouveau message puis soupira.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Shikamaru.

Déçue, Hinata planta ses deux coudes sur le comptoir et fixa un point dans le vide. « Il ne viendra pas ce soir, » dit-elle avec une mine blasée. Une petite voix en elle jura. Elle mourrait d'envie de tester les nouveaux préservatifs goût cerise qu'elle s'était procurée, et il était son seul partenaire sexuel...

« Moi aussi je me suis fait planté, » répondit alors Shikamaru, « si ça peut te consoler, on est deux. »

Hinata le regarda, surprise. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. »

« Un crush à sens unique, » répondit machinalement le Nara, « je pense que je l'intéresse vraiment pas dans le fond. »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec compassion. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécue de situation similaire mais elle imaginait que ça ne devait pas être amusant. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que la musique du bar leur servait de fond sonore. Hinata tourna la tête quelques instants, et une silhouette incroyablement masculine attrapa son regard. Elle reconnaissait au loin Haku, la serveuse, de dos, qui parlait avec un homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

La peau mâte, le regard sévère, dure comme du métal. Elle ne voyait pas sa bouche, cachée derrière un tissus qui recouvrait une partie de son visage, ce qui contrastait avec ses bras nus, couverts de tatouages et musclés. Il avait l'air terriblement attirant aux yeux d'Hinata. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le dévorer de loin. Mince... Si elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un comme lui... Mon dieu ce qu'elle aurait été heureuse.

Puis, Haku se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa l'homme à pleine bouche. Ça devait sûrement être Zabuza... Hinata se mordilla les lèvres, jalouse qu'elle puisse goûter au sauvage de cet homme, quand la voix de Shikamaru la rappela à l'ordre.

« Ça te gêne pas que Naruto voie d'autres personnes ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle cash, « on a pas ce genre de relation lui et moi. »

« Ah... C'est... Intéressant, » dit le Nara tout en la regardant.

Hinata avait honte de l'admettre, mais c'était juste du sexe. Enfin, du sexe et une amitié très profonde... _Profonde._ Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie. Même si Naruto l'avait laissé tombé ce soir là pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'en aurait rien eu à faire.

« C'est drôle, » reprit alors le jeune homme, « je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. »

Une pointe de fierté se profila alors dans la poitrine d'Hinata. « Je suis spéciale, » dit-elle un peu ironiquement, mais aussi en le pensant sincèrement. C'est vrai, elle pouvait le dire après tout. Elle l'était. Il y avait de ça quelques semaines, elle n'était que le stéréotypes de l'enfant sage, une petite princesse timide, une poupée sans voix.

Maintenant, elle était non seulement un stéréotype de princesse, mais en plus, elle était coquine.

« On pourrait se tenir compagnie, puisqu'on est tous les deux seuls, » enchaîna-t-elle. Elle avait voulu sonner sexy, mais elle était consciente qu'avec son air enfantin, ça avait dû avoir l'air complètement innocent, ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Shikamaru lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de sortir une cigarette de la poche de son jean. Il baissa les yeux vers son briquet et Hinata se surprit à admirer la longueur de ses cils, avant que ses yeux ne descendent sur son torses. Shikamaru portait un T-shirt en émaille qui laissait voir sa peau, ce qui ne laissa pas la jeune fille indifférente.

Elle croisa les jambes pour tromper son excitation qui grandissait déjà. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, vite !

« C'est Temari, la fille que tu devais rencontrer ce soir ? »

« Wow, je savais pas que mon crush sur Temari était aussi évident, » répondit alors Shikamaru avec un air légèrement embarrassé. « Le pire c'est que non, c'est même pas elle. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Uhuh, secret. »

Le jeune homme leva une main devant lui comme pour dire stop, avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Oh allez, » dit Hinata en faisant sa moue la plus mignonne, « toi tu sais que c'est Naruto que je devais voir. »

Mais Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Je préfère le garder pour moi, » dit-il, « c'est déjà assez gênant de m'être fait posé un lapin. »

La jeune fille se sentit à nouveau pleine de compassion. Elle caressa doucement l'une de ses deux mèches et tenta de changer de sujet : « Naruto n'a même pas vu mes nouveaux cheveux... »

« Vous aviez prévu de faire quoi ce soir ? » demanda alors Shikamaru, ce à quoi Hinata rougit.

Pouvait-elle lui dire exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévus ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient en elle. Premièrement, n'était-elle pas en train de salir la réputation de son clan ? Elle se doutait que Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à répéter ce genre d'information, mais tout de même... Et ensuite, pouvait-elle le séduire en parlant de sexe ?

Ça lui semblait peu probable. Rougissante, son regard fuyait donc celui de Shikamaru alors qu'elle se dandinait sur sa chaise.

« Oh, maintenant c'est moi qui te met mal à l'aise, » dit le Nara avec douceur, « je suis désolé. »

« Non, non c'est rien ! » s'exclama la pauvre Hinata, les joues toutes chaudes, « c'est juste que... Je... Je suis pas aussi à l'aise que ça avec le sujet et... Hum... »

Elle eut alors un rire nerveux, et étonnement, Shikamaru se mit lui aussi à rire. Le nerveux de son rire se transforma en sincère après quelques secondes.

« C'est rien, » dit le jeune homme, « je n'aurais pas dû te demander, c'est privé de toute façon. »

Il leva la main pour commander une nouvelle bière et ils continuèrent à discuter tout en buvant. Finalement, Hinata ne regretta pas tant que ça que Naruto ne soit pas venu. C'était peut-être un peu maladroit, mais au moins, elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes par elle-même, cette fois-ci.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait, leur discussion se faisait de plus en plus naturellement. Shikamaru était réputé pour son intelligence, et Hinata pouvait le sentir. Il posait des questions pertinentes, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il était de plus en plus enivré par l'alcool qu'il buvait. Aux alentours de 23 heures, le débat revint sur les coupes de cheveux et les stéréotypes de genres.

« Les gens croient que leurs critères de beauté sont universel, » dit vivement Shikamaru tout en posant son verre sur le bar, « alors que ça change en fonction des époques et des endroits. En Chine, par exemple, du dixième au vingtième siècle, les pieds des femmes étaient bandés durant leur enfance pour qu'ils soient plus petits, parce que c'était considéré comme plus esthétique ! »

Hinata l'écouta sagement, tout en regardant ses propres pieds.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en étendant sa jambe entre elle et Shikamaru. « Toutes les femmes ? Je croyais que c'était juste quelques unes. »

« Non, toutes ! Plus le pied était petit, plus ça excitait les mecs ! Les femmes devaient littéralement se casser les os des orteils par convention sociale, tu te rends compte ! »

Hinata trouva sa façon de s'emporter dans son discours très mignonne.

« Woaw, dire que j'ai des origines chinoises et que je ne savais même pas tout ça ! »

« Tu as des origines chinoises ? » s'exclama Shikamaru en la regardant avec surprise.

Hinata hocha vivement la tête. « Oui, ma mère est d'origine chinoise, » expliqua-t-elle, « mes grands-parents maternel vivent dans la région de Shangai. »

« Tu sais parlé le chinois ? » demanda le Nara, visiblement excité.

Hinata acquiesça : « Mes grands-parents parlent le wu, mais je maîtrise aussi le cantonnais et plus ou moins le mandarin standard. » Après quoi elle ajouta une phrase dans l'une de ses variantes que Shikamaru ne comprit pas.

Amusée, Hinata vit la confusion dans les yeux de son nouvel ami. Elle leva à nouveau sa jambe et traduis ce qu'elle venait de dire : « Je t'ai demandé si mes pieds étaient assez petits pour être apprécié par mes ancêtres. »

Shikamaru laissa échapper un souffle amusé. Il avait les joues légèrement roses alors qu'il répondit : « Tu... Tu demandes ça pour rire ou tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Hinata replia un peu son genoux vers elle. L'hésitation dans la voix de Shikamaru lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était sur la bonne route pour le séduire, étrangement... Alors pour toute réponse, elle retira doucement sa ballerine noire de son pied droit. En dessous se trouvait simplement son collant de couleur très pâle, scintillant sur sa peau.

« Je veux vraiment savoir ! » dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de rendre innocent. « Dis moi tout ce que tu sais ! »

Shikamaru prit alors délicatement son pied en soulevant le talon qu'il plaça sur sa jambe. Il fit passer son pouce sur la plante, ce qui donna des frissons à Hinata qui devait lutter pour rester droite sur son tabouret.

« Généralement, » dit le jeune homme en avalant sa salive, « le bandage passait au dessus des orteils pour les forcer à venir sous la plante des pieds. »

Tout en se faisant, il plaça la paume de sa main sur les orteils pour les faire doucement venir vers l'avant, sans les forcer au delà de leur limite, son autre main placé sur la cheville d'Hinata.

« De cette façon, » continua-t-il, « une fois les os brisés, le tout cicatrisait sur le dessous, et le pied pouvait perdre plusieurs centimètres. »

Hinata remua légèrement ses orteils sous la main de Shikamaru. « Ça devait être une vraie torture, » dit-elle en essayant de se l'imaginer, « et les hommes trouvaient ça sexy ? »

« Ben, » dit le Nara légèrement rougissant, « le fétichisme des pieds est quelque chose d'assez courant. Après pour le côté déformation, là je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas trop. »

C'est alors que quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Hinata. La façon dont il observait son pied depuis tout à l'heure, la façon dont il le touchait avec délicatesse, et cette lueur dans ses yeux...

« Moi ce que j'aime justement, » continua-t-il, apparemment emballé dans son explication, « c'est leur forme naturelle, la courbe de la plante, l'ajustement des orteils ! Ça me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vouloir tout déformer ! »

Il avait à présent ses deux mains sur le pied d'Hinata et le caressait doucement, ce qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à semi mots, car il se redressa un peu et regarda Hinata tout en rougissant. Il avait les joues colorées et était définitivement trop craquant comme ça. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller plus loin avec lui. Elle lui sourit gentiment comme pour le rassurer sur le fait que tout allait bien.

Doucement, elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, puis elle dit doucement : « Wow, Shikamaru, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. »

Mais celui-ci sembla soudainement se sentir un peu honteux et il retira le pied de la jeune fille de sa jambe.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... »

Hinata entrouvrit alors les lèvres tout en laissant son genoux se rabattre vers elle.

« Oh ne t'excuse pas ! Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé, je... »

Elle sentait son côté séducteur glisser en dehors d'elle pour faire place à sa timidité naturelle, malheureusement. Ses insécurités ressurgirent, et cela lui rappela vaguement Neji... Neji ! Elle se rappela d'un coup l'incident dans la limousine, où elle avait crut qu'il la rejetait, mais qu'il avait en fait une érection.

Son regard se porta alors sur l'entrejambe de Shikamaru, et elle comprit pourquoi il était gêné. Elle pouffa de rire sous son regard honteux.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas me trouver trop entreprenante, » dit-elle alors, « mais... Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour chez moi ? »

* * *

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle Shikamaru avait accepté.

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait pu le faire rentrer chez elle et le faire monter dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le remarque.

Peut-être que son karma décidait enfin de la récompenser au lieu de la punir.

Hinata se sentait comme brûlante. Elle n'avait pas compris exactement comment c'était arrivé. Il semblait que la seconde précédente, Shikamaru observait ses perruches dans leur cage, et celle d'après, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. C'était une sensation étrange d'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne fut pas le premier qu'elle embrassait.

Rapidement, elle se recula vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shikamaru pour s'agenouiller devant elle et se mettre à lui embrasser les jambes. Hinata leva les fesses et chercha le bord de son collant sous sa jupe pour le retirer. Ce fut lui qui, finalement, se fit un plaisir de retirer la fine couche de tissus, prenant son temps, une jambe après l'autre.

Hinata rit un peu nerveusement lorsqu'il se mit à lui embrasser la plante des pieds. C'était une pratique sexuelle à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant. Elle qui pensait que Naruto lui avait tout montré... Elle se trompait ! Il lui restait encore tellement à découvrir.

Son souffle était saccadé alors que Shikamaru embrassait sa peau laiteuse sous toutes les coutures, tournant, massant, malaxant ses pieds comme si il s'était agit de précieuses reliques. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ni comment ça pouvait l'exciter, mais ça lui allait très bien. C'était agréable pour elle aussi, après tout. Elle se sentait presque chouchoutée. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de profiter.

Bouillonnante, elle retira son pull blanc et fit sortir ses seins de leur bonnet tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. Elle sentit le visage de Shikamaru remonter le long de ses jambes en les parsemant de baisers pour ensuite redescendre vers l'objet de ses désirs.

« On dirait qu'ils te plaisent vraiment, » laissa-t-elle échapper en un souffle tout en riant.

« Ils sont magnifiques, » répondit Shikamaru avec sérieux.

Il continua pendant un moment avant de finalement se redresser et s'avancer vers elle. Hinata, détendue, se plaça sur ses coudes pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, » dit-il, les joues rouges.

« Quoi ? Ce que tu fais ? Pas du tout, » répondit-elle. Puis, elle rabattit ses jambes devant elle, courbant ses pieds pour qu'ils frottent ses draps de satins, tentant de rendre son regard aussi lubrique que possible. « Au contraire... J'aime te voir aussi excité. Continu, je t'en prie, » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant l'un de ses pieds.

Il s'agenouillât alors sur le lit et fit passer sa jambe au dessus de son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans le creux intérieur du genou qu'il embrassa avant de se mettre à le lécher. Hinata se tortilla sous l'effet des sensations nouvelles et de la chatouille. Le genoux de Shikamaru était pile entre ses cuisses, si bien qu'elle ondula, faisant en sorte que son intimité frotte le plus qu'elle pouvait. Cela ne sembla pas échapper à Shikamaru qui plaça alors sa main contre la culotte blanche d'Hinata, sous sa jupe noire, et effleura sa vulve avec la même délicatesse dont il faisait preuve pour la plante de ses pieds.

La jeune fille s'arqua sous les caresses, remontant son autre jambe vers elle pour que son pied reste dans le champ de vision de Shikamaru. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, celui-ci cessa de la caresser et prit un air soudainement sérieux.

« Hinata... Hm... Y'a un truc que j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse mais... »

Une fois de plus, elle trouva son air embarrassé absolument adorable.

« Demande moi, » dit-elle avec passion.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, ses longs cheveux couvrant légèrement ses joues. Après un moment à chercher ses mots, il finit par lui dire : « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour... Me caresser avec tes pieds... ? »

Hinata ne rit pas de sa demande. Avec le même sérieux dont il faisait preuve, elle acquiesça et répondit un « oui » ferme et sincère.

Elle entama alors un mouvement pour retirer sa jupe, aidée par son partenaire. Il fit doucement glisser le vêtement autour de ses jambes. Sans qu'elle n'ait à le lui demander, il fit de même avec sa culotte. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle vit son regard plein de désir se poser sur son sexe.

Hinata retira elle même son soutient gorge alors que Shikamaru caressait son pubis d'une main douce, se perdant ensuite entre ses jambes, passant sur l'intérieur des cuisses pour revenir sur ses grandes lèvres. Elle sourit en gémissant de plaisir et d'anticipation, mais trop vite, le Nara retira ses mains et déboutonna son jean.

Toujours allongée sur le dos, Hinata dut retenir le réflexe de se redresser et de présenter sa bouche. Ce n'était pas ce que Shikamaru voulait. Elle ramena donc ses jambes vers elle et lui présenta ses pieds. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle commença par les faire glisser doucement sur le torse si masculin de Shikamaru. Il lui fallut quelques tentatives avant de trouver la position idéal pour pouvoir placer ses pieds au niveau du pénis de son partenaire.

Ce dernier lui tenait doucement les cuisses, semblant grandement anticiper la suite. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa verge avec la seule qu'elle avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant, celle de Naruto. Leur taille semblait sensiblement être la même, bien que Shikamaru avait une pilosité noire plus prononcée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle trouvait cela sexy. Il était déjà très dur, et elle pouvait voir les veines sur la virilité, montrant à quel point il en avait envie.

Il prit alors les pieds d'Hinata dans ses mains et les guida vers sa verge. D'instinct, la jeune fille utilisa ses plantes pour la caresser. Elle se sentait un peu maladroite, dans une position de grenouille, mais Shikamaru pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un soupir très encourageant. Elle continua donc, parfois aidée des mains du Nara qui la guidait autour de sa verge. Ce n'était pas évident de faire glisser la peau. Lorsqu'elle le faisait sur Naruto en utilisant ses mains, Hinata aimait faire remonter toute la peau autour du gland puis le mettre à nu à nouveau avant de l'embrasser, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire par manque de pratique et d'exercice sûrement.

Après quelques minutes cependant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la technique. Elle qui ne s'entraînait plus au dojo, elle allait retrouver toute son endurance si elle faisait ça plus souvent ! Shikamaru avait l'air au paradis en tous cas. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer que quelque chose d'aussi simple puisse donner autant de plaisir à un homme.

Quand à elle, bien qu'il ne la touchait pas, elle se sentait tout de même excitée. L'entendre prendre son pied (littéralement) avait quelque chose de terriblement sensuel. Sans compter qu'il baissait parfois les yeux vers elle et qu'elle le voyait bien observait sa vulve toute écartée et mouillée. Elle descendit une main vers son clitoris qu'elle toucha doucement, et ce fut à se moment là que Shikamaru jouit, visiblement contre son gré.

Hinata ferma les yeux par réflexe pour éviter de prendre de la semence dans les yeux. Par chance, tout atterrit sur son ventre, sa poitrine et son cou, et pas dans les draps.

Alors que Shikamaru se laissa tombé à côté d'elle, Hinata ramassa de ses doigts un peu du liquide blanc et s'osa à le goûté. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment avalé celui de Naruto, elle l'avait seulement goûté de temps à autre.

« C'est marrant, » dit-elle, « le tiens a un goût plus sucré. »

« C'est parce que je mange beaucoup d'ananas, » répondit Shikamaru en se rasseyant. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car celui-ci plongea vers elle et lui vola un chaste baiser. « Merci d'avoir fais ça pour moi, » dit-il doucement, « est-ce que je peux te rendre la pareille ? »

La Hyûga rougit, heureuse d'avoir à faire à un autre ''generous lover''. Elle acquiesça et Shikamaru lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. N'ayant pas besoin d'y réfléchir longuement, Hinata répondit ce dont elle mourrait d'envie depuis le début : « Tes doigts... »

Elle frémit d'excitation alors que Shikamaru se mettait à genoux entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta. Hinata, toujours allongée sur le dos, pouvait désormais sentir le jean de Shikamaru contre ses deux fesses alors que celui-ci plaçait ses deux mains sur ses hanches, utilisant ses pouces pour tirer sur ses grandes lèvres. Il caressa de l'un deux l'intérieur de la vulve qui était toute humide.

N'y tenant pas, la jeune fille déplaça l'une de ses mains pour toucher son clitoris. Elle sentit l'entrée de son vagin se contracter alors que Shikamaru y présentait son index. Elle soupira d'extase lorsqu'elle sentit son doigt doucement glisser en elle. Le Nara avait le visage concentré, ne lâchant pas son intimité du regard une seule seconde alors qu'il y faisait disparaître son doigt. Avec son autre main, il utilisa l'index et le majeur pour frotter doucement le clitoris de la jeune fille, repoussant ses doigts à elle.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, semblant vraiment soucieux de bien faire.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata gémit. Elle le laissa toucher son clitoris comme bon lui semblait, mais elle plaça sa main sur l'autre poignet de Shikamaru. Descendant doucement ses doigts blancs autour des siens, elle lui intima d'en utiliser deux, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

« Ah oui, Shikamaru, » murmura-t-elle en ondulant du bassin.

Après un moment, elle se sentait proche de la jouissance. Elle poussa les doigts de Shikamaru de son clitoris pour le frotter elle-même, avec plus de vigueur. Il la laissa faire, la regardant se faire du bien à elle-même avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité. Elle lui lâcha le poignet et le laissa bouger en elle comme bon lui semblait. Shikamaru prit alors la liberté d'y aller plus ardemment, sentant que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Hinata jouit alors dans un cris étouffé, ne voulant pas alerter le reste du manoir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre après être allé aux toilettes, Hinata trouva Shikamaru blottit sous sa grande couette blanche, en train de fumer une cigarette. Ses vêtements étaient par terre, et elle devina qu'il était en caleçon. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée puis vint se coucher prêt de lui.

Elle ressentait encore les effets de l'orgasme dans tout son corps et supposa que ça devait être la même chose pour lui. Il avait l'air détendu. Au début, il tira sur sa cigarette sans la regarder, mais après un moment, il tourna son visage vers elle et fit un mouvement de la tête comme pour lui proposer de venir contre lui.

Hinata accepta silencieusement la proposition. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir une séance de câlin avec Naruto quand ils avaient fini de faire l'amour, et elle devait bien avouer que là, ça lui manquait un peu. Ce fut Shikamaru qui, le premier, brisa le silence :

« J'avais jamais fais ça avant, tu sais. »

« Oh, » dit simplement Hinata.

« J'ai jamais été avec une fille qui voulait bien. Elles trouvent toutes que c'est sale. »

Hinata eut un rire jaune. Elle aussi autrefois, elle aurait trouvé cela sale. Autrefois, l'idée même du sexe était dégoûtante à ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui... Elle avait vraiment changé. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec ce fétiche. C'était étrange, c'était en dehors de sa portée, mais ça n'était pas mal.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle préféra changer de sujet : « Merci pour l'orgasme, » dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Cela fit rire Shikamaru.

« Tu es vraiment unique, Hinata Hyûga, » dit-il entre deux bouffées qu'il tirait sur sa clope.

Hinata rougit, flattée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait enfin valorisée pour quelque chose. Elle n'était plus dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était elle que Shikamaru avait regardé avec cette lueur sauvage dans les yeux. C'était elle qu'il avait touché, qu'il avait fait jouir, et pour qui il avait jouis.

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en vanter auprès des autres...

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle eut la sensation que Shikamaru était soudainement mélancolique. Il ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes et fixait le vide devant lui.

« Hinata, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il alors soudainement, en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Heu, » fit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça d'un coup.

« C'est quoi tous ces bleus sur ton corps ? » dit Shikamaru, visiblement inquiet.

« Oh, ça, » répondit la jeune fille comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, « c'est rien, ça va s'en aller avec le temps. »

Cela ne calma pas les inquiétudes du Nara qui insista : « Tu es sûre que c'est rien ? De mon point de vue, c'est assez flippant. D'un coup tu as les cheveux courts et plein de bleus sur le corps. L'hématome au niveau de ta hanche à l'air vraiment sérieux. »

Hinata ravala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son enlèvement avait laissé de telles traces.

« Je t'ai pas fais mal, au moins ? » demanda son partenaire, à priori soucieux.

« Oh non, pas du tout ! » s'exclama Hinata en retour, « alors là, pas du tout. »

Au contraire, elle l'avait trouvé très doux, très attentionné.

« Tant mieux, » dit-il avant de redevenir silencieux. Il avait finit ça cigarette et l'avait écrasé dans la pot à crayon qu'Hinata lui avait donné en guise de cendrier. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Pourtant elle n'avait pas sommeil... Elle sentait le torse de Shikamaru s'élever et se baisser alors qu'il respirait... Et elle pensa furtivement à Naruto qui d'habitude occupait cette place.

Après quelques minutes à ressasser sa relation avec lui, elle décida de demander à Shikamaru : « Toi aussi tu penses à la personne qui t'a laissé tombé ce soir ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Hinata se doutait que de toute façon, la réponse était oui.

« Je crois que je l'aime, » finit-il par dire, « je suis amoureux d'elle. »

« Je dirais rien à personne, » répondit alors la jeune fille, soucieuse de ne pas empêcher une quelconque relation entre Shikamaru et celle qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en fixant le plafond.

« J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fais ce soir, Hinata, » dit-il avec sincérité, « mais j'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise. »

« Oui, je comprends, » répondit-elle. « Toi aussi tu gardera mon secret, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je suis comme ça... »

Shikamaru acquiesça, caressant doucement son bras. Ils redevinrent silencieux pendant un moment et Hinata appréciait de pouvoir ne pas dire un mot en sa présence sans que cela n'en devienne gênant.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Neji... Dire qu'elle aurait dû coucher avec lui ce week-end et qu'elle était déjà dans les bras d'un autre. Pourtant, il lui manquait... Si il était resté, il aurait été le seul... Mais il n'était pas resté.

« Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un tu sais... Je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne serais jamais avec lui, » dit-elle alors, murmurant plus qu'autre chose.

« Un amour impossible ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, « comme Roméo et Juliette. »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait mentionné ce livre en particulier, mais elle fut très heureuse quand Shikamaru se mit à en parler avec le même naturel que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la chine ancienne.

« Tu sais, moi j'aurais tué Roméo... Et sauvé Juliette, » dit-il après un moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est plus importante. »

Hinata n'était pas sûre de comprendre, mais elle accepta la réponse, tout en se sentant de plus en plus fatiguée.

« Hinata, » appela alors doucement le Nara.

« Hm ? »

« Dis... Je suis ton combientième partenaire ? »

L'esprit ensommeillé de la jeune fille dut faire un effort pour démêler une réponse, entre ceux qu'elle avait convoité sans les avoir, ses rêves, ses désirs, et la réalité.

« Le troisième, et certainement pas le dernier, » dit-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Je ne sais même plus comment nous est venu ce headcanon à Chichichi-Blue et à moi que Shikamaru aimait les pieds. En tous cas, tous les garçons que j'ai rencontré et qui avait ce fétiche étaient absolument adorable ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop OC-isé notre petit Nara xD En tous cas je suis très contente de l'évolution de notre petite Hinata ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
